Silent Surprise
by Sweet Sugarrrush
Summary: After Chandler and hers engagement Monica realizes that she's pregnant. But it turns out the baby might not be exactly what they thought it would be.. Monica's little secret messes things up and Richard's return doesn't help the situation. Read and find out more!
1. I'm pregnant

_Ah, it's finally here. The first chapter to my very first fic.._

_This story starts about 3-4 weeks after Mondler's engagement and will go on from there.. This isn't a usual Mondler pregnancy -story, it's a little different. I can tell that Richard will show up.. and more surprises are coming :D_  
_And I don't own "Friends", unfortunately.  
_

_So, please review and give me your honest opinion about this._  
_Here we go, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter :)_

* * *

**Silent Surprise**

**Chapter One****  
**_**  
**_Monica lay in his arms. In his loving, gentle arms. In his arms, which were owned to her for the rest of her life.  
He was asleep, and so was Monica until she woke up feeling nauseous. Her stomach was aching and she felt like throwing up. She rolled out of his arms slowly and glanced at the watch. 4:26 in the morning.  
Monica rose and went to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up once. She waited for a little while but quickly started feeling better.  
_  
It's been awhile since that happened.. Hopefully it doesn't come again._

Monica rose, washed her face and went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. She went back to their bedroom and saw Chandler lying there, still asleep. She smiled to her sleeping man and got back under the covers.

"Honey, what was that?" he suddenly mumbled.

"Oh, you were awake", Monica said. "Sorry that I woke you up. And nothing, I just felt a little sick. But I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But this woman at work told me her whole family is sick, execpt her. Stomach flu or something, so if I get worse, it's nothing serious. But I feel good now."

"Good."

He put his arms around her and they fell asleep again.

"Hi guys!" Joey said entering Chandler and Monica's apartment where they all were, except Ross.

"Hi", the others said.

"I just came to ask, how are you Mon? Are you still feeling sick?" he asked and frowned.

"Joey, you don't need an excuse to come here to eat. You haven't needed one in years", Monica said and grinned.

Joey gave a little offended face. "Fine. But are you still OK, Mon?" He asked as he walked to the fridge.

"Yeah, totally", she said and nodded.

"You've been throwing up for three days now. I wouldn't call that being OK", Chandler said. She had thrown up five times during three days. She wasn't nauseous at all now, it was just the night and the small hours. She hated being sick, and she hated to admit it. But she was pretty sure it was nothing serious.

"Monica, why don't just go and see a doctor?" Rachel asked, looking a little worried.

"Don't think I haven't suggested _that_", Chandler said.

"You're _way _too worried. It's nothing, probably just a stomach flu or something", Monica said. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Well, take a day off. You don't want to spread that thing to other people", Rachel said.

"And still you're all eating breakfast _I _made", she said with a grin. "But fine, I'll call them."

"OK kids, I have to go to work. See ya'll when I get back", Chandler said and rose from his chair. "Bye, babe. Try to get some rest", he said and kissed Monica on the forehead.

"Bye", she and the other girls said.

"I have to go too. I have an audition today and I need to get a bald wig", Joey said and left the apartment after Chandler. The girls shared a look but wished him luck.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna call to work now", Monica said with a sigh. She took the phone, selected the number and went to the window.

"Poor Mon. I know how she hates being sick. I hope I don't get that flu", Rachel said to Phoebe. Phoebe smirked and took a sip from her juice.

"What?" Rachel frowned and looked at Phoebe.

"Are you sure it's a_ flu_?" Phoebe said quietly.

"I don't know, what do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused.

Phoebe took a second before answering. "Um.. nothing", she said quickly and rose from her seat.

Rachel looked Monica, then Phoebe again. "What? Tell me now!" She whispered loudly. "Hurry up she's coming!"

Phoebe glanced at Monica who hung up, put the phone down and went to the bathroom. She turned back to Rachel. "She's _so _pregnant!" she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about? No, she's not", Rachel said in disbelief, shaking her head. Why would she think that?

"Come on! She's not worrying about that "flu" at all! It's obviously morning sickness!"

"Every time she's ill she always denies it. And how do you know if it's _morning _sickness?" Rachel was sure Monica would've told her about her pregnancy.

"She hasn't thrown up once when we've been here", Phoebe said. "and we're _not_here early in the morning."

_Am I a detective or what?_

Rachel's eyes widened. "_Noo_! She can't be!" She said in shock.

"Who can't be what?" Monica asked calmly, coming back to the kitchen.

Rachel and Phoebe shared a look. Rachel rose from her seat shaking her head. She started to smile and suddenly tears came into her eyes.

"Congratulations!" She screamed and hugged Monica tight.

"We're so happy for you guys", Phoebe said and hugged her too. It was touching to see their best friend going through something so amazing. She was getting married and having a baby; her dreams were coming true. Their best friend was pregnant with their other best friend.

Monica looked confused. "You might be four weeks late but.. thanks?" She said referring to the engagement.

"What? No, no! Well yes, but we mean your baby!" Phoebe said anxiously.

"What?" Monica said and frowned.

"Honey, we know you're pregnant! You don't have to hide it anymore", Rachel said and hugged her again.

"What? What makes you think I'm pregnant?" Monica said and looked at her belly.

_I can't look fat in this shirt!_

"You're not?" Rachel asked and wiped her tears.

"No, I'm not! Why would you think I am?" Monica said and crossed her arms.

"Well.. Phoebe said you're having morning sickness" Rachel said quietly and pointed slighty at Phoebe.

Monica looked at Phoebe. "What? I am not having morning - ..." Monica said but stopped her sentence. Stunned expression rose on her face. "Oh my God! I _am _having morning sickness!"

* * *

_I hope you liked it :) Much didn't happen, but it will.. I must say, I don't know almost anything about pregnancy but Google helped me, yay :D But there's probably some weird stuff, if it bothers, tell me about it._  
_And like I said, this is my first fic_ s_o please__let me know if I'm insanely talented or if I suck more than.. well, something very bad. Thanks :)  
_


	2. Better make sure

_Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews, they make my day :) I was really worried that no-one's gonna read my story.. so now I'm really starting to like you!  
And just to make sure: no, Rachel's not pregnant. You know, it's just before Mondler's wedding when she got pregnant, and this just after the engagement. Don't scare me like that.. :D_

_Anyways, I still don't own Friends.. damn it. and still wanting reviews and criticism is welcome but please try not to make me cry :D_  
_Now to the part you probably care about more.._

~~~  


**Chapter Two**

Monica's jaw flew open while she took support from the kitchen table in front of her.

"Oh my.. Oh my God.." Monica said after realizing something _so_ obvious. She was pregnant. Of course she was. Why didn't she see it right away?

Rachel and Phoebe watched Monica's reaction, shocked. "So.. you didn't know?" Phoebe said quietly, looking down. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not. It should be a good thing, the mother is supposed to know about her pregnancy before her water brokes.

Monica breathed heavily, her eyes still very wide, seeming not to listen Phoebe's words. "I'm not sure if she's that good at acting", Rachel said helping Monica to sit on a chair. Phoebe sat next to her and took Monica's hands in hers, and Rachel stroke her back. Monica's jaw was still open in a shock.

After a few quiet moments Rachel decided to speak. "Isn't this what you want?" She asked quietly, looking at Monica's still wide eyes. "You have always wanted to have a baby. Isn't this just wonderful?"

Monica finally looked at Rachel and closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. It was true, she's always wanted to have a baby. She even left Richard, her then-love-of-her-life because of that. But this was soon. Very soon. Maybe too soon. She just got engaged and..

_Oh my God._

She just got engaged, with Chandler. He's going to freak out, completely.

"Oh God.." Monica groaned quietly and buried her face in her hands. She almost felt like crying, but she was also kind of happy. Mostly she was confused. She couldn't believe she was pregnant, though it was so obvious. But what on earth will Chandler say about this?

Rachel and Phoebe shared a little concerned look. "What? What are you thinking, Mon?" Rachel asked.

"Chandler", Monica replied with a sob. She wasn't crying though.

Phoebe looked at Rachel, shaking her head. _Chandler _indeed. Mr. Commitment-phobic. Well, it was a huge step from him to decide to marry Monica but a baby is a.. person.

"I know, I know", Phoebe said then and rubbed her forehead.

"No, maybe you don't know", Rachel said after a quiet moment. Monica and Phoebe turned to look at her. "I mean, the guy is getting married with you! He loves you! He's gonna love the baby! Think about it, what could possibly happen? Yes, he's probably gonna freak out at first but after that? He knows that you want to have a baby and he wants to make you happy, right? So it would happen sooner or later, and in this case it's sooner."

Phoebe shrugged, but nodded slightly. "You may have a point", she said and took another sip from her juice.

Monica nodded too. Rachel had a point, Chandler knows exactly what she wants in the future. Now it's just coming a little sooner. "Yeah, I think you're right", Monica said more calmly, nodding again.

"I think I am", Rachel said, glad she made Monica feel better. "When are you planning to tell him?"

"No, you can't tell him yet! You have to make a pregnancy test first. I mean, it's kind of mean to tell _Chandler _something like this if _you're _not even sure about it", Phoebe said and took her jacket. "I'm gonna go and get you one right away."

"Take at least two so we can be 100% sure", Rachel said. Phoebe nodded, and Monica gave her a slight, thankful smile as she left the apartment. She suddenly felt exhausted because of the last 20 minutes.

~~~

"Hey, I'm back!" Phoebe said after entering Chandler and Monica's apartment again. "I took three." Rachel and Monica rose from the couch as Phoebe handed the tests to Monica.

"Thanks", Monica said quietly with a sigh.

_This is it._

She knew it was very obvious she's pregnant, but after this she'd know for sure. She sighed again, took the tests and went to the bathroom.  
Phoebe and Rachel shared a nervous look. They didn't know what to say, it was so exciting.

"Oh crap!" Rachel suddenly said and picked up the phone. "I have to call to work that I'm not coming today. I can't believe how can I forget my job like that.."

Rachel spoke on the phone and Phoebe bit her nails on the couch. She watched Rachel walk around the apartment, apparently trying to sound like she has a flu. She finally hung up and sat on the couch next to Phoebe. It was quiet. There were no noises coming out of the bathroom. They sat there, waiting.

After few more minutes they looked at each other impatiently. Phoebe then stood up and walked to the bathroom door Rachel in tow. She was just about to knock on the door as Monica opened it slowly. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she showed the three plusses.

"Oh my God, Monica!" Phoebe screamed and hugged her friend anxiously.

"Congratulations!" Rachel said and hugged Monica just like before, tears came into her eyes too. "You better say those are happy tears because this is _unbelievable_!"

"I know! Of course they are", Monica said, trying to wipe her tears with her palm.

"When are you going to tell Chandler?" Phoebe said.

"Um.. I don't know", Monica said then and put the sticks away.

"This is so great! Suddenly in nine months you're gonna be a mommy and Chandler's gonna be a daddy", Rachel said and shaked her head in disbelief.

"Chandler Bing is going to be a father.. I can't believe it", Phoebe said with a wide smile on her face. "Oh, what about the wedding? Before or after the birth?"

"I don't know.. I think I just got a lot to think about!" Monica said and chuckled.

"Tell me about it!" Rachel said with a grin.

"But you have to promise, don't tell Joey, Ross or anybody, especially Chandler about this!" Monica said, sounding more serious.

Phoebe and Rachel shaked their heads. "Of course not. You tell when you're ready", Rachel said then and hugged Monica again.

Monica was happy about the baby. She really was. And she was sure Chandler would be too.. There was just something that bothered Monica, and she knew her best friends or even Chandler couldn't help that.

~~~

_Well __**that **__was emotional! And gotta say, there were lots of 'God''s in this chapter.. :D  
I hope you leave a review and stuff :) I know this is supposed to be a Mondler story though Chandler isn't even in this chapter (omg) but he will, believe me. More will happen in the next chapter.. or I hope so. Does Monica tell Chandler? Will he find out himself? Or will he stay unaware forever? Maybe Monica's uterus has disappeared or a raccoon comes in and kidnaps her? You never know.._


	3. Never trust Gellers

_Thanks for the reviews again, they mean a lot to me :) so keep sending those babies! :D  
Some people have said I'm a good story writer but this is actually the first time I write in English! So it's really nice to hear you like it. And that's why there might be, or probably will be and have been some mistakes 'cause English is not my main language so.. hope you understand._

_Well that's all I wanted to say, so, right to the point :) and I still don't own Friends, which is unbelievably sad.._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Chandler was sitting on the couch and watching TV in their living room. It was afternoon and he hadn't gone to work. Monica was home too, still pretending to have a stomach flu.

Monica walked out of their bedroom. She looked at Chandler who looked unusually concentrated, staring at the TV screen. She sat on the armchair, and swallowed hard.

_Just do it._

"Honey, look.. we need to talk", she finally said.

Chandler turned to look at her. "OK... What do you wanna talk about?" He said with a slight smile, and leaned closer taking her hands in his. He thought Monica wanted to talk something like the wedding or organizing the dishes, but she had this weird, serious look on her face which made him a little concerned.

Monica opened and closed her mouth few times before getting the words out. "Um.. I'm.. I.." She stuttered quietly, staring at their hands. "I can't decide what kind of wedding dress I want", she said, rolling her eyes to herself. She looked up to Chandler. He raised his eyebrows, looking slightly confused.

"Right.. Well.. Why don't you ask Rachel and Phoebe for help", he said then. "I'm sure Rachel knows what looks good on you. I mean, of course, everything looks good on you. See -.."

"OK, I'll ask them", Monica smiled, cutting him off. She squeezed his hands while leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. "Thanks", she said quietly after pulling off. She rose from the chair and walked to the kitchen shaking her head and mentally kicking herself.

_Damn it, Monica._

That had already happened several times. Random topics were running out. It had been two days since Monica found out she was pregnant. Phoebe and Rachel had been acting surprisingly normal around her, Chandler and the others, which Monica appreciated. She had tried to tell Chandler about it but it was difficult. She would have to tell her something that would change his life forever. She had another thing to tell him too, which was even harder. And she didn't want to see Chandler hurt. Deep inside she knew Chandler would never leave her but she was still afraid for some reason..

Monica decided to go to the coffeehouse right away, maybe the girls would be there and help her out somehow.

* * *

She entered the coffeehouse, seeing Phoebe sitting alone on the orange couch.

"Hey", Monica said sitting next to her.

"Hey, pregnant lady!" Phoebe said with a grin. Monica looked around, glad there were no one she knew. "When are you going to tell Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I've tried for like a million times but I always end up asking something ridiculous about the wedding or something", Monica said and sighed.

"Come on, what are you afraid of? He's going to be so happy, he's gonna be a father!"

Monica sighed again. She looked Phoebe in the eyes. She has to tell someone. "OK. I'm going to tell you something incredibly awful, but please don't judge me. I can't help it anymore. I just need your help, okay?" She said, sounding serious. Phoebe nodded.

"Promise?" Monica asked. Phoebe nodded again. Monica closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay.. So.. The day when Chandler and I got engaged, remember how I went to Richard's?"

Phoebe's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God! You kissed him!"

Monica shaked her head slowly and rubbed her forehead.

"Thank God!" Phoebe sighed for relief.

"I.. I.. We had.. I slept with him", Monica said quietly looking down. She was so ashamed. She didn't dare to look at Phoebe.

Phoebe gasped for breath. How could Monica do that to someone she loves so much? "What..? How.. Why?" She asked in shock.

"I don't know. I don't know.. I was down and he was comforting me.. We had those drinks and.. and he kissed me, I didn't stop him. I shoud've.. One thing led to another.. I wish it didn't happen.. but it did. Oh my God I'm a horrible, _horrible_ person! Chandler's so going to leave me", Monica said, starting to cry. Phoebe didn't know what to say. She stroked crying Monica's back trying to figure out something to say.

"No.. Chandler's not gonna leave you.. You'll find a way to work it out, it was just one time, right? He loves you so much Monica, and you love him. You're pregnant and all -.." Phoebe stopped her sentence, and stroking. She just realized the problem. Monica sobbed and looked up to Phoebe. "Please tell me he is not the father of your child", Phoebe said almost robotically, giving a blank look.

"That's the thing. I don't know", Monica whispered, feeling desperate.

Phoebe closed her eyes. "For the love of God Monica.. I can't believe you", she sighed.

_Monica was supposed to be the good one? Never trust Gellers!_

"I know, I'm a horrible person. But you promised to help me, Phoebe. What should I do?" Monica said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"God, Monica.." Phoebe sighed again and turned to look at her, finally. "I don't know what to say.. Have you.. Are you sure it could be either one of them?"

"Yes."

Phoebe thinked. She wanted to help her friend who was in trouble._ Real _trouble. It could destroy the whole friend group if this wouldn't work out.. and that was even more than possible.

"OK, fine. Let's just say, this disgusts me. But because I'm your friend and you need my help, I'll do my best. So, you have two options. One: Be a bitch and take a risk, tell Chandler about this and see and _make _him hurt like hell. And Richard too, of course. Handle the consequences and make a paternity test after the baby's born. Two: Be a bigger bitch and don't tell Chandler or Richard never ever about this, and just suppose the baby is Chandler's. And feel guilty like, forever", Phoebe explained. Monica listened, trying to wipe her newest tears. They were both quiet for a few moments.

Monica knew Phoebe was right. "I'm gonna do it", Monica said then, staring into space. Phoebe looked at Monica, looking confused. "I'm gonna tell him what I did. I can and I deserve to take the consequences for what I did", she continued nodding to her thoughts. "I know Chandler doesn't. He doesn't deserve any of this, or me. But he deserves to know the truth", Monica said and rose from the couch, wiping her last tears with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna tell him everything, right now. Thanks Pheebs", Monica said and left the coffeehouse.

Phoebe sat there alone. She didn't know what to think. She just knew that next time she'd see Monica, she possibly wouldn't be wearing a ring in her ring finger.

* * *

Monica entered their apartment. Chandler was there, and so was Joey. _Damn it. _Joey was eating as usual and Chandler was sitting on the counter.

"Hey babe", Chandler greeted Monica and jumped off the counter.

"Hey", Monica said and kissed Chandler on the cheek.

"Did you get any help from the girls?"

"What? Oh, sure", Monica said and smiled a little awkwardly. She had almost forgotten their conversation before.

"Mon, what do you think, should I shave my hair? I look pretty good in that bald wig, you know", Joey said, food in his mouth.

"Well, yeah, why not", Monica said from the couch, looking lost in thought. Chandler and Joey shared a look.

Joey finished his meal soon and left to his apartment across the hall. Chandler went with him.

"What's up with Monica? She looked pretty serious", Joey frowned when they closed the door behind them.

"I know. She's been starting these conversations like "we need to talk" and then she just asks something about the wedding and stuff", Chandler said.

""We need to talk?"", Joey asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah.."

"That's never a good sign, man.."

"You think so? I mean, I know it's not but.. What could it be and why can't she say it?"

Joey shook his head. "I don't know.. I'm sorry to say but maybe she's leaving you or something."

Chandler gave a small laugh. "Sure. She got engaged with me few weeks ago and she's already planning the wedding like crazy but decides to leave me."

"You never know, women are crazy", Joey shrugged. "You know, she met Richard. Maybe she still has feelings for him and they came alive as she met him. Maybe she's planning _their _wedding with _you_!"

"That makes no sense", Chandler said shaking his head.

"Women's thoughts."

"So you're a woman now?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Forget it, I'm probably wrong. Monica isn't like that. Talk to her", he said and patted Chandler on the back and went to his room.

Chandler thought so too, Monica wouldn't do that. Listening Joey is never good anyway. Still his mention of Richard was repeating in his head. Maybe Monica still had feelings for him? She never said she'd stop loving him.

He sighed and turned to go back to his and Monica's apartment.

* * *

_Sorry guys, no raccoons this time! But this was longer than the two previous chapters. And damn I hate this Doc Manager editing thingy.. it just can't behave._

_Chandler's probably gonna find out in the next chapter, so keep reading.. :) Reviews please!_


	4. We need to talk

_**You guys make me fly! High! :D **__So I'm smiling here like and idiot (I do that a lot)... and yes, that's because of __**you**__! Thanks for the reviews again, and if there's any silent readers - thanks to you too! But if you have something to say, let me hear you :)  
_

* * *

**_Shyfighter_**_~ I know, I almost kinda hated writing when he finds out (that's why it's such a short scene haha!) but I was just lying on my bed and got this kind of storyline and I thought it was somehow different so I wanted to write it :) and hope you'll continue reading and enjoy!_

_**Verdissima **__~ To be honest, me neither!_

_**Ghee Buttersnaps15 **__~ Thanks! I know :D Maybe I can add raccoons in some chapter.. :P  
_

* * *

_And just to let you know, I like Richard's character and probably won't make him a "bad guy" 'cause he's actually really sweet. But Mondler's just RIGHT, isn't it? ;) But I ain't telling you what's gonna happen :D actually even I don't know that yet.._

_This was kinda quick update.. Well, I don't have anything else to do so why not?_

_I wish I owned Friends but that's not gonna happen (what's with all the negativity?) so.. too bad._

_But now to the fourth chapter.. which begins where the previous one was left off!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**_**  
**_

Monica heard the door open and saw Chandler coming back. She stood up from the couch and gazed at him. She was going to tell him, now.

"What?" Chandler frowned after shutting the door behind him.

Monica bit her lip for a second. "OK, honey.. We really need to talk", she said, sounding surprisingly calm.

Chandler stopped, remembering the conversation with Joey a minute ago. _That's never a good sign._ "You know, I don't think we do", he said and scratched his neck.

"We really do", Monica said, she frowning now too.

"Really? I think talking is overrated. I mean, how many terrible tragedies, for example, would've not happened if people hadn't talk? And besides, I don't even _like_ talking. You have to say the words right, choose your tone and it's just all about the words, really", Chandler explained.

Monica sighed. "Fine", she said and walked up to Chandler. He seemed relieved, but soon confused as she grabbed his arm and pulled him on the couch. She sat next to him, now holding his hands. "I'm the one who has to talk", she said quietly.

"Well, I'm not a fan of listening either -..." Chandler started but was cutted off by Monica's finger on his mouth. She swallowed, now staring at their hands. Now she has to tell him.

_No way getting out of this anymore, Monica._

"Are you OK, Mon?" Chandler asked with a concerned look on his face. He tried to look at her in the eyes but she kept looking down.

_Maybe she's sick? No, she can't be.. not Monica._

Monica smiled slightly, still looking down. "I'm fine.. I guess. I-It's just that I'm.." She finally looked up to Chandler, who looked extremely concerned. She sighed. "Here it comes. Chandler.. I.. I'm pregnant", she said looking him in the eyes. She was scared as hell of how he was going to react.. and that wasn't even all.

Chandler felt a lump in his throat. His expression didn't change.. He sat there, staring Monica in the eyes. He didn't know if this was a bad joke or true. In that moment he didn't know which was better, but he had a feeling this was real. They were quiet for few minutes.

"Y-you.. You what, again?" Chandler asked then with a small cough, his voice trembling slightly.

"I'm pregnant", Monica said, smiling to let Chandler know it was okay to her. Chandler's gaze dropped down on her belly.

"You're not kidding?" he asked, still frowning and having the same concerned look on his face as few minutes ago. Monica shaked his head, smiling nervously.

Chandler let go of Monica's hands and stood up from the couch. He walked around the living room, rubbing his temples and forehead. Monica was shocked he still hadn't run away from the apartment.

"Let.. let me just.. Are you actually telling me there's a.. a new person growing inside of you?" Chandler asked with a slightly stronger voice, pointing to Monica's belly.

"Well.. At least I _hope_ it's a person -..."

"What do you think about it?" Chandler cut her off.

"What? The baby? Honey, you know I've always wanted to have a baby.. now it just came by surprise", Monica said with a smile, almost forgetting the other thing she needed to tell him. She was starting to feel really good with the fact that she was going to be a mother.

Chandler sighed and suddenly moved to hug Monica, tight.

"Well that's.. another unexpected surprise?" Monica said, confused.

Chandler was quiet, hugging her for several minutes until Monica broke the silence. "Chandler.. what do _you_ think about it?"

He broke the hug slowly, looking again at her belly. He swallowed hard. "I.. I-I think it's.. it's fine. It's great, amazing.. I know it makes you happy."

"What about _you_?" Monica asked quietly again.

"What makes you happy, makes me happy.." Chandler aswered with a smile. Monica gave him a serious glare. "I.. I'm confused. I mean, I can't believe it.. I don't know, it's.. It's exciting", he stuttered.

Monica smiled again. "So.. you're not gonna leave?"

"What? Why? What makes you think I'd leave?" Chandler frowned. Monica rolled her eyes. "Fine.." Chandler said then. "But no. I am not gonna leave. Never."

Monica kissed Chandler slowly on the lips. Chandler gave her a warm smile and then Monica remembered; she wasn't done. Someone up there made this even harder.. But he just said he's never going to leave. Maybe he'd be able to forgive her and..

"Can I?" Chandler cut her thoughts off, referring to put his hand on her belly.

"No, because you are not my fiance and the father of the baby", Monica said and rolled her eyes. She knew the last part might not be true.. and the first one might not be for long. "But you won't probably feel anything though", she added then.

Chandler put his hand on Monica's belly and smiled. Monica smiled to his smile. She loved his smile.. and the next thing she'd have to do is to take that smile away. Maybe forever.. Maybe she wouldn't see that warm, loving smile again. Before she knew, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Mon? Are you OK?" Chandler asked when he noticed Monica was crying.

Monica nodded. "Happy tears", she whispered. Chandler smiled again. This was killing her.. but what was coming, it would kill him. But she had to do it.

"This wasn't all", she said, wiping her hears with her palm. Chandler frowned. "I have another thing.. to talk about", she said.

"There's more?" Chandler said, stunned. Monica nodded. Chandler nodded too and took her hands in his again.

Monica sighed deeply. "Before I tell you this.. I.. I have to say I'm incredibly sorry and - and.. I love you so much."

Chandler smiled a little confused. "I love you too", he said.

Monica shaked her head, new tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna say this.. Chandler, I -..."

She was cutted off by Phoebe who entered the apartment. She stopped. "Oh.. Did I interrupt?"

"Well.. I just told Chandler about -", Monica started but was cutted off by Phoebe again.

"Oh no.. Well, you're taking it pretty good.. I thought you would never forgive her", she said to Chandler, looking surprised.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"No, no, no! Why would it be my fault that I'm pregnant? Chandler wouldn't blame _me_ about _that_!" Monica yelled, trying to make Phoebe realise she hadn't tell him about the another thing.

"Well no, no, no! I was talking about you having sex with Rich -", Phoebe started but stopped her sentence. "Oh..." She said after realizing the thing.

Monica and Phoebe turned to look at Chandler. His eyes were wide. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"I-I don't think you guys need my help anymore", Phoebe said then, breaking the silence.

Monica and Chandler didn't even turn to look at her as she left the apartment. Monica was still staring at Chandler. He closed his eyes.

"Did she just say -"

"That I had sex with Richard. Yes", Monica said quickly, cutting Chandler off.

"That's not true, isn't it?" Chandler chuckled nervously.

Monica sighed and sat down on the couch again.

Chandler walked to the kitchen. "Please say you're kidding me", he said, leaning on the table.

"No, Chandler. I am not.. I wish I was. And before you ask; the day we got engaged, his apartment, it meant nothing to me, and... I'm not sure if.. if you're the father of.." Monica said, not being able to look at Chandler. It was nothing like her. She knew how much Chandler loved her and how much she loved him. She didn't have feelings for Richard anymore. She didn't know why had she done that, why hadn't she stopped him, why had she taken his pants off.. She loved Chandler. She was incredibly ashamed of herself.

They were quiet for a minute again.

Chandler couldn't believe it. After all these awful relationships and disappointments he thought he'd finally found the one. The one who would love him and be faithful to him. But it seemed it didn't matter how well you know the person before dating her. Before getting engaged. It seemed like she was just like all the others.. but she was the only one he truly loved.

"Monica.. I just.. I thought I knew you", he said softly, feeling tears coming up in his eyes.

Monica was all crying. She didn't know what to say. "I love you", she sobbed.

Chandler sobbed too. "Sure", he muttered and wiped his eyes. He left the apartment and slammed the door. Monica felt desperate. She wasn't surprised of Chandler's reaction but she felt terrible. So many times more terrible she could've imagine. Chandler _had_ left her.

Suddenly the door opened again. Monica stood up and looked at Chandler, who stood there, staring at her.

"You know what, I'm not going. I promised I won't leave. So just to let you know, I'm going for a walk, you know, fresh air. And I would _not_ be too surprised if I'd bump into dear Richard of yours", he said and left the apartment again, slamming the door.

Monica left alone, sobbing. She was about to run after him at first but she knew she couldn't stop him. She had never seen that look in Chandler's eyes, it was something that almost scared her. But she was relieved Chandler didn't leave her. At least he'd said so. She wanted Chandler by her side, no matter was the baby his or Richard's. She didn't know if she deserved that, but she didn't care. It was killing her to know that just few minutes earlier they were smiling to each other with all their love, they were happy about their baby, and kissing each other. What about now? Was Chandler ever going to forgive her?

* * *

_Dum dum dumm.. Now he knows, then :D there were lots of 'quiet moments'!  
A little longer chapter again.. I wanted to make that baby thing a little different, like.. yeah. Like that :) I'm a fan of different and that's why they call me weirdo. Ok they don't.. but I am, especially in the middle of the night like now. But you don't care about that so __**anyways**__, hope you liked it! Reviews, reviews.. :)  
_


	5. Expectations

_Haha wow, I'm updating super fast now! I guess I can't wait either what's gonna happen next.. I should slow down so the quality won't suffer._

_Thank you for the reviews again! I can't believe I'm writing the fifth chapter already and you're liking this story so much. I'm always a little nervous after posting a new chapter.. So I'm more than relieved you've liked this! :)_

_Right to the point.. and I don't own Friends, if you still doubt it._

_And this also begins where the previous was left off :) AND RICHARD MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE, partyyy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Chandler ran out of the building. He felt awful. He felt like crying, but tears didn't come. He felt anger, anger with Monica.. and the mustache clown. He felt pain in his chest. He felt like an idiot, scared, betrayed, lonely, frustrated, humiliated.. but somehow, somehow a little happy. He didn't know why that was.. It felt like there were no reasons to be happy anymore. Everything had changed upside down in just few minutes. He didn't know who he should be blaming, Richard, Monica, himself or Phoebe.. He wanted to leave, he couldn't deny it. He didn't want to see Monica.. Monica who had cheated on him and then claiming she loved him. Getting engaged in the same goddamn day.. He couldn't believe it. Chandler was sure he would never, ever to do something like that to Monica. He loved her, and even that sounded now ridiculous to him. But he decided to stay. He didn't know why.. maybe he needed Monica. Maybe he thought she could comfort him somehow. Maybe he needed the only person he loved so much. Maybe he wanted to give her another chance. Maybe he was there only because of the slight chance the baby might be his. Maybe he was there to revenge.. He didn't know. He was scared.

Chandler was standing on the sidewalk, shivering. Not because it was cold, because of all the huge, different emotions he felt. He was staring into space. People were looking at him but he didn't notice it. And he didn't care. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, why are you standing here? Are you OK?" Ross frowned.

Chandler looked at him for a second. "No. No I am not OK", he said and shook his head.

"What's wrong? Let's go inside, it's cold out here", Ross said, about to open the door.

"No. I-I have to go", Chandler said and walked away from him.

Ross left behind, looking at him walk away. He shook his head. "That's weird", he muttered to himself and went inside to the building and climbed the stairs up, going to Monica and Chandler's apartment.

Chandler headed to the Central Park. He just wanted to disappear forever. He had no clue what to do. He was mad at himself for wanting to leave, but on the other side he didn't know why to stay and make it all more difficult, hurt himself more. But he stayed in his promise, in his decision. He really did want to know if he had a child or not, and of course, he loved Monica. He just didn't know if she was the same woman he thought she'd be.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He decided to meet Richard, the man with a moustache.

* * *

Monica just cried on the couch. She sat and cried.. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She, herself has caused this all and she knew it. She may have lost her friend and love of her life, and she didn't know what was going to happen, how did he really feel. Why had he stayed? Was he giving her another chance? She felt such a mess, she didn't know anything. She hated being unaware.

She heard the door open and she got up immediately.

"Chandler I -" she started, but soon realized it was Ross.

He had a worried look on his face. "What's going on here?" He asked and closed the door slowly.

Monica didn't say anything, she walked up to him and just hugged him.

Ross seemed surprised. "Mon.. What's going on? Why are you crying? And what's up with Chandler? I saw him in front of the building, he seemed kind of upset.."

Monica sobbed. "I.. I just told him that I'm pregnant and I'm not sure if the baby's his or Richard's because I.. I slept with Richard on our engagement day", she explained quietly in Ross' ear, still hugging him. It was so easy now to tell him about this.. It felt so easy, nothing compared on telling Chandler.

Ross broke the hug. "What?" He frowned. "Why? No wonder he was upset! Why did you tell him _that_?"

"Because that's the truth", Monica said, looking down.

Ross gave a small laugh. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

Monica sighed. She turned around and walked slowly on the couch, ready to hear her brother judging and blaming her. But it didn't matter to her, she didn't listen to him. All she wanted to listen was Chandler.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Richard heard it from the kitchen, where he had just finished his meal. He got up and heard the doorbell ringing again. He headed to the door and opened it. He opened his mouth to greet the person behind it but after seeing who it was, he just stood there, stunned.

_What the hell?_

"That's what _I_ thought", Chandler muttered as reading Richard's thoughts.

Richard stayed quiet for a moment. "Well hello Chandler!" He said then with a smile.

"Well hello Richard! Aren't you the one who had sex with my girlfriend recently!" Chandler said with a fake smile and shook Richard's hand almost violently.

Richard sighed, starting to realise what this was about. Or he thought so.. "I'm sorry to say but I think I am", he said.

Chandler nodded and pushed into Richard's apartment. He glanced around, trying to be casual. He noticed there were some pictures in the shelves. And he wasn't surprised to see Monica in one of them. She had shorter hair so it had been taken before, which Chandler somehow appreciated.

"So.. she told you then?" Richard asked after closing the door.

"What, do I look too stupid to notice it myself?" Chandler asked, annoyed. Richard shrugged. "She told me something else too. I assume she hasn't told you about it", Chandler added with a calmer tone.

Richard frowned, looking at Chandler in the other side of the living room. "She's pregnant", Chandler said. He waited for Richard's reaction.

Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise and shock. It immediately came to his mind that the child could be his, but he pushed the thought away. They had used a condom, anyway. "Wow.. Well.. that's not what I expected", he said then and sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

Chandler smirked sadly. "People shouldn't have expectations", he said quietly.

Richard looked up to Chandler again, smiling slightly. Chandler had gave Monica something that he hadn't and he decided to try to be happy for them. "Congratulations", he said.

Chandler sighed. "And it turned out she doesn't know whose the baby is."

Richard frowned again. His jaw flew open.. _it was true? _He opened and closed his mouth few times, but didn't know what to say.

"Let's keep in touch, or not", Chandler said after watching Richard's reaction for a minute. He walked to the door, opened it and was just about to slam it shut behind him but stopped and turned to look at Richard again. "Now you don't have to hate being a good guy. 'Cause I'm not so sure you are", he shook his head and left the apartment.

* * *

Monica had made dinner to keep her thoughts away, but had failed. The food was probably too salty because of her tears. But it didn't matter anymore, it was cold already, no one had eaten. Monica didn't even wonder where the others were, where was Joey when there's food in the table, where was Ross who had left after blaming her for 30 minutes. She thought friends should be supportive, but she didn't care right now. She was worried about Chandler.

She sat on the couch, where she had been waiting for hours. She was tired but she needed to see Chandler and talk to him. But she couldn't stay awake, her eyelids began to weight more and more until she couldn't keep them open..

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning. First thing she noticed was that she was wearing the clothes from yesterday. She was in their bed.. alone. She thought she had probably gone there after almost falling asleep on the couch last night. She glanced at the watch, 8:22. She got up from the bed wondering where Chandler was. She didn't bother to change so she walked out of the bedroom, surprised she didn't feel nauseous.

She noticed the lights were on in the living room.. and Chandler was sleeping on the couch. She felt relieved he had came back, but felt sad he slept on the couch though she knew it was understandable.

Chandler was in his yesterday's clothes too. She smiled as she heard his familiar, low snuffling. He always did that when he was sleeping. She walked quietly to the couch and sat on the floor, in front of Chandler. She was still smiling. She knew that he had carried her to their bed. She gently put the blanket over him.

Chandler woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't know why.. Monica thought he was still asleep. She watched him for a minute and then couldn't resist. She leaned in and was about to kiss him, but as soon Chandler felt her breath on his lips he opened his eyes and jumped.

Monica jumped too. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I should've not -"

"Slept with Richard!" Chandler cut her off angrily.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"I'm sorry, I just watched you sleep and I-I was caught up in the moment.." Monica muttered then and started walking away to the bathroom.

"That seems to happen a lot to you", Chandler said and sat down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Monica closed the bathroom door behind her without saying a word.

Reality had hit them again.

* * *

_Not a really funny chapter but yeah, life isn't always that funny. Except in Friends haha.. :D so I'm sorry about that! Reviews, please :)_


	6. I won't leave

_Fine, I couldn't resist writing.. I guess fast updating is my thing! :D _

_Thank you for the reviews again! And no, I won't stop thanking! :D Now I really know what people are talking about when they say compliments are nice :D but criticism is welcome too, of course!_

_I wish I could tell you one thing but I won't :D it may ruin the whole thing if I'd tell you so.. hahahaa! Good luck for not-knowing!_

_I don't know how I'm gonna update in the next few weeks. I'll be moving soon, school starts in few weeks, I'm gonna get a new computer (you know, all the settings and stuff) and I have to do shopping a lot.. but I guess it'll be fine, I ain't leaving you guys :)  
_

_But here we go, the sixth chapter.. and I don't own Friends._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Monica was home alone. Chandler had gone to work and no one had come over. Monica was sure Phoebe and Ross had told Rachel and Joey and now they all hated her. She almost hated herself too.. She realized what she had done was unforgivable. She still thought at least Rachel would've come by, but apparently she didn't deserve comfort from her friends at all. She would've used an advice, but she knew no one would be able to give her one.

Chandler hadn't said another word to Monica, or even looked at her after what happened in the morning. He hadn't even eaten breakfast. Monica had wanted to talk to him and ask questions from him, but she hadn't dared to. She wanted to know how did he really feel, why had he stayed, where had he been yesterday, had he really gone to Richard's as he had hinted.. but she couldn't. She felt like she didn't deserve to know the answers, hear him talk, hear his voice.

Monica winced as the phone rang. She was about to pick it up but then decided to leave it in the answering machine. She thought it would be some of her friends, starting to blame her. Or worse, maybe Ross had told their parents and her mother was calling her. She sat on the armchair, waiting to hear someone's preaching again. But soon she heard a voice she wasn't expecting, at all.

"Hi.. this is Richard. I.. I didn't know whether to call or come over, but apparently you're not home.. or you are but don't answer -..."

Monica picked up the phone. "Richard?", she said. That was followed by an awkward silence.

"Monica, hi.." Richard said then.

"Chandler told you, huh?" Monica asked quietly.

"Yeah.. I guess he did."

"Yeah.."

They were both quiet for a minute again, trying to figure out something to say.

"So.. why did you call?" Monica asked then, frowning.

"Right.. Monica, how are you?"

"I'm fine", Monica lied quickly. She waited him to continue, knowing that was not why he called.

"Great", Richard said too and sighed then. "I just thought.. if the.. the baby's mine, I'd like to be a part of it. But only if you want me to, only if it's okay to you", Richard explained sounding slightly unsure.

Monica sighed too. She wasn't surprised. She still didn't know anything, she didn't know how the future looked like between her and Chandler, and she knew that if Richard would come around, it would all go even more complicated and confusing. But she couldn't take a child away from his or her father. "Okay", Monica said after a short silence.

"What?" Richard asked, stunned.

"If you're the father, you deserve to be around. I couldn't take your child away from you."

"Thank you", Richard said. "Look, Monica.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", he added with a sigh.

Monica gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well, you should be. Chandler and I don't talk to each other. He doesn't even look at me, he sleeps on the couch. My friends don't talk to me either, my own brother blamed me for half an hour, and I have to stay home all days sitting and thinking about it because of the damn morning sickness! I'll probably get fired too. Any of this would've not happened if you hadn't kissed me in the first place", Monica explained tears in her eyes, knowing it wasn't true. It wasn't just his fault.

Richard was quiet for a moment. "I know. I'm sorry", he said then. He truly felt bad.

Monica sobbed. "No, I'm sorry Richard. It's not your fault.. I-I just don't know what to do.."

"I know.."

Monica told Richard the date of the first doctor appointment, and told him to come if he wanted to. They hung up.

* * *

Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were at Ross' apartment. They had been in Central Perk at first but soon discovered they needed more privacy. Chandler had gone to work, but he couldn't concentrate so he had left early.

Ross looked out of the window to Chandler and Monica's. "Well _now_ the blinds are closed, but not when you two are doing_ it_", he said. The others gave him a disgusted look.

"I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore", Chandler muttered from the couch.

Rachel sat next to him. "Honey, are you sure you don't want to give her another chance?" she asked looking sad.

Chandler shrugged. "I can't trust her anymore. I can't trust anyone anymore. The person I've known for like, forever and trusted more than anyone, just suddenly betrays and hurts me more than anyone or anything before.. I'm sure she doesn't love me really."

"What? Of course she loves you!" Rachel said, stunned. "She loves you more than anything, why else would she want to marry you?"

"Oh come on, you don't do something like that to a person you really love or even care about!", Chandler said. "You still haven't forgiven Ross, have you?", he asked.

Ross shook his head. "Hey, we were on -"

"No we weren't!" Rachel cut him off angrily.

"Quiet you two! Let's focus on Chandler's problem!" Joey yelled to Ross and Rachel.

They were all quiet for a moment. "Oh my God, we're turning against each other", Phoebe whispered then, breaking the silence.

Chandler sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "She tried to kiss me in the morning", he said.

The others frowned. "And?" Ross asked.

"I couldn't. I mean, I didn't want to. Or maybe I did, I don't know.. It's so hard, giving her another chance if I can't even kiss her for God's sakes!" Chandler said desperately.

Rachel sighed. She took Chandler's hand in hers. "I know we're not helping much, 'cause we don't want to give wrong advices and we don't know how you feel, but I do know one thing; you have to talk to her", she said quietly. The others agreed and nodded.

"Like, now?" Chandler asked.

Rachel nodded. "I guess. Sooner the better."

Chandler sighed again. "Fine, I'll try", he said then and gave a sad smile. "Thanks guys", he added and rose from the couch and left the apartment.

"This is unbelievable", Phoebe sighed and sat next to Rachel.

"I know, Chandler doesn't deserve this and.. I just still can't believe Monica did that", Rachel said and buried her face in her hands. Phoebe stroked her back.

"And all we can do is wait. I hate this.." Joey said and sat on the couch too.

They were quiet for a moment. None of them couldn't believe it. Monica really was the one who had screwed it up.

"What if they can never work it out?" Ross asked, still looking out of the window. The others turned to look at him, not knowing what to say. The group wouldn't be complete.. They all knew Chandler and Monica were meant to be.

* * *

Monica didn't feel like cooking and she wasn't really hungry either so she decided to order some pizza. She was on the phone when Chandler arrived. She was more than surprised to see him coming this early.. or see him coming at all.

Chandler glanced at Monica in the kitchen as he entered the apartment. He put his briefcase away and stayed in the kitchen, leaning casually against the counter waiting for Monica to hang up. And then she did.

"Hi", Chandler said quietly, glancing her in the eyes.

Monica almost winced as she heard Chandler talking to her. "Hi.. I ordered some pizza", she said, putting the phone away.

Chandler nodded. They were both starting to say something at the same time. "Eh, you go first.." Chandler said then awkwardly.

Monica smiled slightly. "Um.. Richard called.. and I heard you told him about this.. situation here." Chandler nodded again, staring a spot on the kitchen table. "And if you don't mind, he might be coming to the doctor appointment in few weeks", she added quietly. She felt like she needed to be careful to not freak him out 'cause she really wanted and needed to discuss with him.

Chandler took a deep breath. "I don't mind, why would I?" He asked, walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He knew that question he'd just asked was ridiculous. Of course he did mind for countless reasons but he didn't want to ruin this moment either.

"Okay, well, good.." Monica stuttered, ignoring Chandler's question.

They were quiet for a minute. They had lots of questions and things to talk about but every one of them felt awkward to say now. Monica was the one to break the silence.

"Why did you stay?" she asked quietly.

Chandler frowned. "'Cause I promised", he muttered.

Monica shook her head. "That's it? That's the only reason?" Chandler didn't answer. "Not because you love me? Not because of the baby?" Monica asked, feeling tears coming up to her eyes again. Chandler stayed quiet, trying to hold his patience.

"Say something, Chandler. What I did.. I'm so sorry. I know it's unforgivable, but I wish you could try. I wish I could take it back, I would do _anything_ to take it back and make you happy again. I love you and I know you love me. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now but.. you're the only one I've ever loved like this. I don't wanna lose you", Monica said, tears falling down her cheeks.

It hurt Chandler to hear Monica cry again. He wanted to go and hug her and comfort her. He wanted to say how much he loved her too, how much he wanted to be the father of the baby, how he didn't want to lose her either. But he just couldn't. "Would you have told me about you cheating on me if you hadn't gotten pregnant?" he asked then slowly.

Monica tried to dry her cheeks. "Yes", she said. Honestly she didn't know the answer to that.

Chandler rose from the couch and turned to look at her. "Bullshit! That's what this all is. You keep saying how much you love me and how sorry you are, it's all bullshit! We both know exactly that you would've not told me. It was four weeks, Monica. Four weeks and to me, you didn't seem feeling guilty at all, and you know it 'cause you weren't! So tell me, why the hell are you doing this to me? To _us_, if I can use that word anymore?"

"I am not lying, Chandler. I do love you, I do feel sorry and I did feel guilty! Maybe I wasn't going to tell you 'cause I didn't want to see you hurting like this! And don't you dare to say that's not true", Monica yelled back.

Chandler shook his head. "And what about Richard? Are we going to see him every single doctor appointment? And if the baby's mine, he's going to be there with us when you're giving a birth? No one asked me, maybe I don't want him to be around my baby."

"You're being selfish. I mean, yeah, what about Richard? If the baby's his, you're going to be there too and I don't know how pleased _he_ is with that fact. The father deserves to be there and I _want_ the father to be there. But as you know, unfortunately in this situation we don't know who the father is so you'll both have to be there. And then we'll make a paternity test", Monica explained.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary. That problem will be solved right in the birth by checking below the baby's nose! Or maybe the mustache shows already in the ultrasound!"

"Why are you staying in this apartment if you're not giving me another chance? Just answer me, please!" Monica asked annoyed, changing the subject.

"I don't know, alright? I wish I did, but I don't! I have no damn clue about that, okay?" Chandler shook his head again. "I just don't know.."

"Maybe you should leave then", Monica said quickly. She immediately regretted saying that and wanted to take it back, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah, maybe I should. But I won't. I live here and if something tells me not to leave, I won't", Chandler said and walked to the door and opened it for the pizza guy.

Monica felt relieved he had stayed. She really didn't know if that was for the best but she needed him. Even though they slept in separate rooms and talked to each other just when they fought. She needed his presence.

They ate the pizzas in silence, glaring at each other few times.

* * *

_Sad, emotional, dramatic, I know! :( but everything's gonna be alright.. Reviews please! :)_


	7. Girlfriend

_Here we go __**again**__.. :D updating like every day. Tell me to slow down if the quality suffers or I'm just updating too often.. and thanks for the reviews again! :)_

_This story is going kinda slow, you know, day by day.. but I think I'm gonna speed it up a little in the upcoming chapters :D And I really don't know how long this is going to be.. _

_But I don't have anything more to say really, haha.. except that I still don't own Friends. And 7 is my lucky number! :D_

_So..._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

That night Chandler couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about their fight earlier, and the future. The couch felt more uncomfortable than before, too. He couldn't believe Monica had actually said that maybe he should leave. He felt so confused, he didn't know what on earth was going through Monica's mind. And he wasn't so sure he wanted to know..

Chandler decided to read and wished it to push his stressing thoughts aside. He started looking around, searching a book, but he didn't find one. Then he remembered he had left one in their bedroom. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it. He winced slightly to see Monica in her bra and underwear.

"Oh, sorry", Chandler said and instinctively turned his head away. "I just came to get my book. I should've knocked", he added.

"What, now it's awkward to see _me _like this?" Monica asked.

Chandler shrugged. "How do I know, I can't even _kiss_ my girlfriend", he muttered.

They both noticed the word "girlfriend". Monica could feel her heart bouncing.

_I'm still his girlfriend?_

Chandler mentally kicked himself, he wasn't supposed to say that.. Monica put a t-shirt on and Chandler took his book from the nightstand. Monica smiled at him slightly as he left the room. She tumbled on the bed. "Girlfriend"... that word repeated in her head for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hi, Mon", Rachel said after entering the apartment the next day.

Monica was vacuuming and didn't hear her coming. Rachel sighed and walked to her and patted her gently on the shoulder. Monica jumped and let out a scream. Rachel screamed too at her reaction. Monica turned the vacuum off after calming down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Rachel said then.

"And I didn't mean to scare _you_. It's okay, I was just vacuuming. I haven't cleaned anything in four days", Monica said.

"That _is_ shocking", Rachel said.

"And I haven't seen you in four days either", Monica added, ignoring Rachel's comment.

Rachel sighed. "Sorry. There's much going on at the moment and I wanted to come as a friend.."

Monica hugged Rachel tight. "I'm sorry too. I missed you." It felt good to have someone to hug again.

"I missed you too", Rachel said and hugged her back.

Monica broke the hug. "So.. you're not here to judge me?" She asked, stunned.

"I'll try", Rachel smiled. Monica smiled too. She couldn't believe someone was ready to talk to her, and it felt great. "You haven't come over either", Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't really excited to hear you all blaming and judging me.." Monica said and sat on the couch.

Rachel sat next to her. "Yeah.. how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Not too great", Monica said. "Honestly, I feel like a tramp.. Chandler doesn't talk to me. Or he does, but only when we fight."

Rachel frowned. "You're not a tramp, Monica. You made a mistake, okay? A huge one, to be honest, but you can work this through together if you both really want."

"Well, I'm not so sure if he wants to", Monica said with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on in his mind, I wish I could read his thoughts.."

"Have you guys still not talked about this?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face.

Monica shrugged. "Yesterday we started talking, I thought it was going to be a good talk but surprisingly it soon turned into a fight.. I was upset and I said that maybe he should leave.."

"And..?"

"I didn't mean it, I really didn't. I want him to stay so badly.. and I was so relieved when he said he's going to. But I hope he doesn't think I want him to leave", Monica explained.

"Mon, can't you see, he's not leaving because he wants to work things out. Why else would he stay? Okay, you're pregnant, but you know how much he loves you. I think he just.. needs some time", Rachel said.

Suddenly a wide smile rose to Monica's lips.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"He called me his girlfriend last night", Monica grinned. Rachel frowned. "Okay, he _did_ talk to me last night without fighting. It wasn't much but anyway.. He came to the bedroom looking for his book and I was in my bra and underwear.. and he just apologized for not knocking, and I asked "now it's awkward to see me like this?" and he was like "how do I know, I can't even kiss my girlfriend"", Monica explained keenly. She'd really loved that moment, it'd felt like an unexpected compliment from a secret crush. Which it somehow was.. She didn't know if he'd really meant it, but she didn't want to think about that and she didn't care.

Rachel smiled now too. "See, he clearly wants to work things out. It's hard but I'm sure it's possible. Believe me, someday he _can_ kiss you again."

Monica smiled back. She had needed this kind of support.

* * *

Chandler, Joey and Ross were eating Chinese food at Rachel and Joey's place after work.

"You still don't know what to do, huh?" Joey asked, behind the counter.

Chandler sat in the other side of the counter next to Ross. "You wouldn't either. It's all so complicated", Chandler muttered.

"Oh I do know, I'd kick Richard's ass and then I'd run", Joey said.

"You wouldn't run.. But I like that first idea", Ross said and nodded.

"Yeah, we _should_ kick his ass!" Joey said excitedly. Chandler muttered something, picking his food.

"What?" Ross asked.

"It's weird like, Monica's the one who betrayed me and who cheated on me, but still I hate _Richard_ so much", Chandler said, keeping his eyes in his food.

"Yeah, well, he's Monica's ex, he made her hurt.. and he slept with her though he knew she's with you and he _may_ have knocked her up", Joey explained.

"And you love Monica, you can't hate someone you love", Ross added. Chandler shrugged slightly. "You still love her, right?" Ross frowned.

Chandler looked up to Ross. "Yes", he simply said.

"Good", Ross said.

Chandler gave a small laugh. "It's nothing but good", he said. "None of this would've not happened if I wouldn't be in love with her."

Ross and Joey shared a look. "Yeah, you're right", Ross said then. "None of this would've not happened. You wouldn't be engaged. Your romance with her, the best time of your life would've not happened. _That_ would be better, right?"

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Stupid love, everywhere.." Chandler muttered then and finished his meal.

* * *

Monica woke up before five in the morning feeling extremely nauseous. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Chandler winced awake when Monica slammed the bathroom door shut. He glanced at the watch and shook his head.

_Why **morning**?_

Chandler heard Monica throwing up several times and tried to cover his ears with the pillow. He fell asleep again, but soon woke up. He sat up, and still saw light coming under the bathroom door. He glanced at the watch again, 5:29. He frowned. Usually she was there for five, not more than ten minutes.

"Mon? Is everything alright there?" Chandler asked from the couch and yawned. No answer. "Monica?" He called again. Silence.

Chandler got up and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Mon, are you OK? You have been there for like half an hour", he asked, concerned. Still no answer. He tried to open the door, and luckily it wasn't locked. He went inside the bathroom and saw Monica lying on the floor, leaning against the bathtub.

Chandler kneeled down beside her. "Wake up, Mon", Chandler said and shook her gently.

Monica opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Soon she realized what happened. "Oh.. I guess I fell asleep", she said then.

"Yeah, I guess", Chandler said.

"I felt really sick and I thought I would vomit any minute so I stayed here.." she explained sleepily.

Chandler nodded slowly. "Okay.. I was kinda worried.."

"Really?" Monica asked more excitedly, looking him in the eyes.

Chandler looked away. "Eh.. You go to bed, I'll get you a bucket, just in case."

"Here's one", Monica said and pointed a red bucket in the corner. "But thank you", she said with a smile. She got up, took the bucket with her and went to the bedroom. She left it on the floor next to the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and took her engagement ring from the nightstand. She put it in her ring finger and smiled. Chandler had worried about her.

* * *

_This was more like a "discussion chapter" :D (what?) Much didn't happen but it will in the next chapter.. I think. Okay I needed to write some Mondler moments.. small ones though :D Reviews please?_


	8. Someone would call it loving

_Sorry, I took a day off of writing. Not voluntarily though, I needed to go to a birthday party. Damn birthdays, I know.._

_Anyway, I love you guys! Seriously, you're making me blush here! :D And as a thank you, I'm gonna give you total __**two**__ brand new chapters today! :D this and the ninth one, which I'm gonna post as soon as it's ready.. Am I the best or what ? (**No**.) I'm telling ya, keep making my days people, it's worth it! :D_

_I don't own Friends (do I have to mention it everytime?) and yeah.._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Rachel had told Monica the other day to come to Central Perk and face the others, and she had decided to do so. Ross and Joey had blamed her few times at first but truly tried to be supportive. Monica, Ross, Joey and Phoebe were in the coffeehouse, Rachel and Chandler were still at work.

"You still wearing your ring?" Phoebe asked and took a sip from her coffee.

Monica frowned slightly and touched her engagement ring in her finger. "Of course", she said.

Phoebe frowned too. "So despite everything, you are still together?"

"I don't know.." Monica shrugged. "I know it doesn't really seem like we're a couple anymore but if you think about it, we never really broke up. And we still live together and love each other."

"..and don't talk each other, sleep in separate rooms", Joey added.

Phoebe and Monica gave him a look. "Anyway, I'm really glad you're back here with us", Phoebe said with a smile.

Monica smiled too. "It's good to be back."

It had been two days since Chandler had woken Monica up in the bathroom, and said how he'd been worried about her. Chandler hadn't talked to her much, they hadn't even fought since then and Monica was feeling a little better. That talk with Rachel had helped her a lot and she was starting to believe that maybe someday Chandler would be able to forgive her.

"So.. When are you planning on telling mom and dad about this?" Ross asked after coming back from the counter, sitting on the couch.

Monica turned to look at Ross. "Oh God.. I.. I totally forgot", she said. Phoebe and Joey shared a look. "Do I have to tell them?" Monica asked, starting to panic.

"Oh, no, not at all, you know, 'cause your pregnant belly will be invisible, they're not gonna find out", Ross said. "And after the baby's born, because of those magic powers the baby can sense wherever Judy and Jack Geller are at the moment. And when they come close enough, the baby just, disappears!"

"That's not physically possible, you do know that, Dr. Geller?" Phoebe smiled slightly, causing a serious look to rise on Ross' face.

"Mom is gonna freak out completely.. My God she's gonna kill me! And Richard, oh God, dad will hate him!" Monica panicked.

"That's a possibility", Ross said.

"No, listen Mon, it's gonna be fine! They'll just have to deal with it", Phoebe said, trying to be comfortive. "You don't have to tell them _now_, tell when you're ready."

"I'll never be ready for _that_!" Monica said and buried her face in her hands.

Chandler and Rachel entered the coffeehouse together. Chandler was stunned to see Monica there, sitting in the armchair. The others turned to look at him awkwardly. Chandler noticed their gazes and walked up to them, smiling slightly. Rachel went to the counter to get coffee.

"Hey", Chandler said to the others. Monica finally took her hands off her face as she heard his voice.

"Hey", the others said. Monica just flashed him an awkward smile as he sat on the couch next to Ross. It was followed by an awkward silence.

"So.. Hey, you wanna come to the Rangers game tomorrow?" Joey asked with a cough from Chandler, breaking the silence.

Chandler shrugged. "Sure", he said with a nod.

"Ross, you wanna come too?" Joey asked.

"I wish I could", Ross said and shook his head. "I have this thing at work."

"Like you'd not be excited about it", Phoebe said and smirked.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Monica smiled slightly at her friends' conversation. That short moment she felt like everything was just like it'd used to be.

Rachel came from the counter, carrying two coffees. "Here you go", she said with a smile as she handed the other one to Chandler.

"Thanks", Chandler said and gave her a slight smile.

Monica had missed his smile, even though it was a small one. She remembered when they'd told the others about them being together and how Chandler had shouted how he loved her. She remembered the day they got engaged and they'd danced in their living room. She remembered when they'd sat on the couch in their living room smiling to each other, his hand on her belly. He had smiled a lot during those times but not anymore. Not after she had broken his heart. She had never really realized how important his smile was, how much it meant to her. And now she saw his smile, not a fake smile in an awkward situation, his _real _smile the first time in almost a week. She just hated the fact that he didn't show it to her, he showed it to the others.

"You OK, Mon?" Rachel frowned, looking at her friend staring into space.

Monica winced to the reality. "Oh, yeah, sure", she muttered. "I'm gonna go, bye", she said, got up from the chair and walked out of the coffeehouse.

* * *

Monica spent the rest of the day at home, mainly alone. Chandler hadn't come to dinner and she was a little worried about him. Joey had come over to eat and Phoebe had brought some pregnancy clothes already, but they had left soon. Their friends still didn't come over as much as before, which was understandable 'cause they knew how awkward it was to Monica and Chandler to be in the same room, especially with them. Monica still missed them and felt lonely. She didn't even clean as much as she'd used to, she wasn't that into it anymore. She was emotionally exhausted and didn't really feel like doing anything.

Monica sat down on the couch. That was where she usually spent her time during the days, sitting and thinking. She also liked sitting there 'cause it slightly smelled like Chandler. She hugged one of his pillows and smelled it. She had felt really lonely in their bed without his smell. She couldn't believe she hadn't kissed him, hugged him or been close to him in almost a week. She really missed him and wanted him to take her in his embrace and tell that everything's gonna be okay, say the right words to make her feel better. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not in a long time.

Monica rose from the couch, keeping the pillow in her embrace. She went to her bedroom and left the pillow on her bed, and brought one of her pillows on the couch, hoping that Chandler wouldn't notice the difference. She smiled as she thought how easily she was going fall asleep that night.

Suddenly the door opened as Chandler came in.

"Hi", Monica said.

Chandler nodded. "Hi."

"There's dinner if you didn't eat yet", Monica said.

"I did", Chandler said and took a glass of water.

"Oh.. Where?" Monica asked.

"In that new chinese place, with Rach", Chandler said. Actually Ross had tried to cook for the three of them at first but he'd failed. Then he'd tried different recipes but kept failing and then Chandler and Rachel had decided to go to a restaurant. He smiled slighty at the thought of Ross still trying to make a successful dinner.

"Okay.. Did you have a good time?" Monica asked.

Chandler frowned at the question. "Yeah.." He said then. "By the way, one guy at work has a birthday party later tonight so I planned going there.."

Monica nodded. "So I'm probably gonna come home late", Chandler added.

Monica nodded again. She felt bad for not being invited, though she knew that would be totally unexpected. "And I was planning to call my parents, you know, invite them for dinner, tomorrow or so. They should know about this thing.." Monica said quietly.

"Okay", Chandler said and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

Monica suddenly remembered Chandler going to the game tomorrow. "Don't you have that game tomorrow?" Monica asked then.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I'll invite them the day after tomorrow."

Chandler frowned. "Why? Do I really need to be there?" Monica frowned too. "I mean I don't even know if the baby's mine, remember?" He said.

"I do remember. But there's a 50% chance you are, remember?"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "And a 50% chance I'm not!"

"That's a stupid excuse. Why don't you wanna come or are you just trying to annoy me?" Monica asked, getting annoyed.

"Fine, I'll be there! On wednesday", Chandler gave up, not wanting another big fight.

"Thank you. Wednesday, six o'clock. Is that good?" Monica asked. Chandler nodded, looking away. "Very sweet of you", Monica added and went to the bedroom to call her parents.

* * *

Monica woke up in middle of the night, hearing noises from the kitchen. She glanced at the clock. 3:12. She realized it was Chandler, he had came back from the party. She tried to fall asleep again but the noise wouldn't stop, so she got up, put her robe on and got out of the bedroom.

Chandler winced as the bedroom door opened and accidentally dropped the glass in his hand down on the floor. "My bad", Chandler said then and looked at Monica.

Monica could immediately tell he was drunk. "Well someone's a little wasted" Monica said and walked to the kitchen.

"I know _I_ am", Chandler said.

Monica sighed and helped stumbling Chandler over the shards. "Okay.. I'll get you some water, you sit on the couch", she said and walked back to the kitchen, took a glass of water and brought it to Chandler. He spilled some water on the carpet with his unsteady hands, so Monica ended up holding the glass for him as he drank.

"Now take your smelly clothes off and get some sleep", Monica said after he'd drank. She went to the kitchen to sweep the floor quickly.

"Mon", Chandler said from the couch.

"Yeah?" Monica said as she finished sweeping.

"I'm sorry", Chandler said. Monica sat on the table in the living room in front of Chandler and started taking his clothes off for him. "Not about that", Chandler continued, nodding slightly towards to the kitchen, where he'd dropped the glass. "Or I am.. but you know what I mean, all this mess."

"I'm sorry too", Monica said.

"I know how I can be an asshole sometimes. Like a total idiot, y'know", Chandler slurred as Monica unbuttoned his shirt. "But I don't wanna be. I wanna be nice, like you."

"You can be nice", Monica smiled.

Chandler chuckled. "See, you're always being nice." Monica knew that wasn't true, but it felt good to hear a compliment from Chandler though he was extremely drunk. He chuckled again as she opened the zipper of his jeans.

"Easy, Mister", Monica said as she took them off. She could feel his gaze in her as she was folding his shirt and jeans.

"Mon", Chandler said then.

"Yeah?"

"I like you", he said. "I mean, I really, really, _really _like you, a lot actually.."

"You do?"

Chandler nodded. "I like you that much I think someone.. someone would call it loving."

Monica turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I really think so.. You know that, right?"

Monica sighed. "I love you too Chandler", she said with a smile.

"Nooo, you don't", Chandler laughed. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"But you can't love _me_! You love your ex, y'know, the mustache guy."

"No, I certainly _don't_ love Richard."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Chandler looked Monica in the eyes. She looked at him back. It had been awhile since she'd seen that look in his eyes. It was drunken, obviously, but there was something else she felt really familiar with. And then his gaze moved down on her lips, and he slowly leaned in. Monica couldn't believe this was happening.. But as soon as their lips touched, he backed off again.

Chandler swallowed. "I don't know if this is a good idea, really.."

"You think so?" Monica asked quietly. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she didn't care, and it seemed he didn't either as their lips met again. They kissed a long time. Monica loved it, she had missed it so much. She could taste the alcohol but she didn't care, she was kissing her Chandler again, and he seemed to be more than willing kissing her back. The kisses turned more and more passionate and before they knew, they were naked in their bedroom together, making love.

* * *

_**I know**__! :D I hope that wasn't too over-the-top unrealistic, you know.._

_Wow, I just discovered another crazy twist.. I don't know if you're gonna like it but I'm gonna take a risk :D *Phoebe & Joey's evil plan laugh*_

_Actually I have many crazy twists and I've written them down.. :DD Apparently I am really into this story writing! Reviews, reviews? :)__  
_


	9. Deal with it

_The second chapter today! :D or actually it's far over the midnight around there but whatever, I'm still awake!_

_Okay I've got nothing to say really, except that I don't own Friends! And thanks for the reviews once again! Hope you'll enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Monica was in the kitchen the next morning, or afternoon, making breakfast. She was smiling slightly. She'd woken up about two hours ago, next to Chandler, his arms wrapped around her. She had lied there for over an hour, watching him sleep. She'd felt happy again and didn't want to think about the fact that maybe despite this amazing night, everything would remain the same. She wanted to believe that wasn't true. Chandler had been really drunk but she didn't care. She wanted to believe that he would've done it sober too. But she wasn't so sure that was true.. She just hoped that he wouldn't blame her about what happened.

Soon it was Monica's turn to wince as the bedroom door opened.

"What the hell was I doing in the bedroom?" Chandler asked with a raspy voice. He had put his robe on.

Monica sighed. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart.." She muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Chandler frowned.

Monica took a deep breath. "No, I didn't."

"What? Why.. Why was I in there?"

"I see you don't remember.." Monica said awkwardly.

Chandler thought about it for a minute, and then his jaw flew open. "Oh God.. We didn't! We didn't.." He said and shook his head. "..did we?"

Monica gave him a look. "Oh no! No no, no!" Chandler yelled in shock. "What the hell happened?"

Monica sighed again. "You were drunk, we started talking, you kissed me, I kissed back.." She explained quietly. "You don't remember anything?"

Chandler ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Oh God no.." he muttered. "No wonder I was naked.. It's not fair, I... You should've stopped me! I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk!"

Monica shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, I'll try it next time your tongue goes down my throat!"

"Next time?"

"How is this my fault? You don't get to blame me enough already? Now you're the one who was drunk and started it in the first place!" Monica said, ignoring Chandler's question. "And don't you talk about fair to me. You think it's fair that you come home in middle of the night, drunk as hell and I have to take your clothes off for you, hold a glass of water for you so you could drink, clean after you?"

"I really asked that?" Chandler frowned.

"Hey, you couldn't even hold a glass in your hand! So please don't talk about fair", Monica yelled. "Nothing is fair in my life anymore, in this chaos that's just.. just, surreal!"

"I would really, _really_ appreciate if you'd keep your tone down", Chandler said, rubbing his temples. "And just to let you know, there's not much fair left in my life either."

"Yeah, you're right about that, Mr. Hangover", Monica muttered, sat down at the table and started to eat. She felt so stupid for even thinking that after that night things would possibly be better and maybe he'd forgive her. It seemed he didn't remember a single thing of their first night together in a week.

* * *

"You had sex with her?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Dude.." Joey said with a smile.

Chandler nodded with a sigh.

Joey frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything, I was so drunk", Chandler explained. "Guy at work had a birthday party and I got totally wasted.. I still have a killing headache."

"You can still handle the game, right?" Joey asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I guess.."

"What.. How? How did it happen?" Rachel asked.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Rach, you're not a virgin, you should know."

Rachel gave him a look. "Well.. She said we were talking and I kissed her and she kissed me back and.. you know", Chandler said, ignoring Joey's comment.

"Wow.. She really can't keep her hands off of you. Were you mad at her?" Rachel said.

Chandler shrugged. "Yeah, kind of.. But it was actually my fault, really."

"Hey.." Rachel said and stroked his arm. "It was just one night, does it matter really that much? And now you know that you still _can_ kiss her."

Chandler let out a snort. "Yes, when I'm drunk."

"So what? You've kissed her, it's a step forward", Rachel said, desperately trying to be supportive.

"I'd like that. That would be a great excuse, y'know, to get insanely drunk often. We're clearly ready to move on", Chandler said sarcastically.

"I think you _should_ try to move on already, make little steps! Think about things that could probably make you trust her more. Do whatever helps, 'cause I'm telling you, she'll wait. But if you know you'll never be able to forgive her and start trusting her again, if you're completely sure about it, let her know."

"Yeah! Or, you could just throw all the trusting crap away and cheat her back", Joey said.

Rachel frowned. "What? No, that would kill her!"

Chandler gave Rachel a look. "I know", he said slowly.

"Sorry.. just think about it, okay? And no cheating on anyone anymore!" Rachel said. "I have to go, bye guys", she said and left hers and Joey's apartment.

Joey glanced at the watch. "Oh, it's almost four! We'd better get going too", Joey said and took his coat. Chandler took his own and they left the apartment.

* * *

"Where's Ross, by the way?" Jack asked as they sat at the dinner table.

"I think he's with Ben or something, I don't know", Monica said.

"Oh, I was waiting for him to join for dinner", Judy said, disappointed. Monica gave her a slight, awkward smile.

It was Wednesday and Jack and Judy had come over to dinner. Monica was terrified. She had no clue when or how to tell them. She glanced at Chandler, who was staring into space with a serious look on his face. He'd been even more distant after the night they had sex, a couple days ago. Monica gently kicked his leg under the table to make him come back to reality. He winced slightly and gave her a look. They started eating.

"So, any news about the wedding?" Judy asked.

"Eh.. No, not really", Monica said and glanced at Chandler.

"Nothing? I thought our Harmonica would've planned it all already", Jack said with a smile.

"Well.. I've been busy", Monica said quietly, keeping her eyes in her food.

"Doing what?" Judy asked.

"Um.." Monica said, trying to figure something out. "I've been.. Um.."

Judy frowned. "You've been what, exactly?"

Chandler noticed Monica's desperation and decided to help her out for some reason. "She's been with me." Jack and Judy turned to look at Chandler. "Yeah.. I've kept her busy everyday by taking her to the movies and restaurants. Y'know, can't get enough of her."

"There's a man in love", Jack said and smiled. Monica smiled too and gave Chandler a thankful look. She really was a horrific lier as Chandler had told her.

Monica decided to tell her parents after eating so no one would choke on food.

* * *

"Mom, dad" Monica said as she walked to the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch and Chandler on the armchair. "I.. I have some news for you."

Chandler sighed quietly. He hated this. He was sick of the awkward gazes and silences when people heard about Monica being pregnant but not knowing who's the father. He'd wanted to not be a part of this.

"Good or bad news?" Jack asked.

"Well.. Both of them, I think", Monica said with an awkward smile. She swallowed hard as she saw both or her parents staring at her, ready to judge her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Judy's hand flew on her mouth and Jack's eyes widened. They stared at her for a minute.

"Oh God Monica, that's.. That's incredible!" Judy said and rose from the couch to hug Monica.

"Congratulations!" Jack said as he hugged Chandler. "You're going to be an amazing mother", he said as he hugged Monica.

Judy hugged Chandler too. "This is unbelievable", she said, still stunned.

"Yeah, and that's not even the whole story", Chandler muttered.

Monica took a deep breath again. "Yeah, it's not.. The other thing.. I-I'm just gonna say it. So.." She said nervously. "Okay, I'm not sure if Chandler is.. is the father of the baby. It might be.. My God.. It might be Richard, too."

Jack and Judy glanced at each other in shock. Judy gasped for breath. "Oh my.. But.. But Monica, how is that possible?"

"Well.. I was with him.. Once", Monica muttered, unbelievably ashamed of herself, standing there in front of her parents telling them about her being unfaithful to Chandler, with one of his father's best friends.

"What were you thinking?" Judy asked.

"You slept with Richard? Your ex and my friend Richard?" Jack asked in disbelief. Monica nodded, looking down. Jack and Judy turned to look at Chandler. "And what about Chandler?" Jack asked.

"There's a man in love", Chandler quoted Jack, and flashed a fake smile.

* * *

Jack and Judy had blamed Monica pretty much the same way as everyone else, but it had hurt Monica more. Not more than Chandler's blaming, but more than her other friends'. It was her _parents_. They had always judged her, yes, but this time Monica knew herself that it was her fault and she'd deserved to be yelled and blamed at. It truly hurt her.

They had just left. Monica had told them to not call Richard and blame him about this. She had tried to not cry but she had failed, and when she wouldn't stop crying, Jack had suggested that they should be leaving.

Monica and Chandler felt both relieved as they'd left. Monica was still crying, leaning her back against the front door of their apartment. Chandler was sitting in the armchair in the living room, his hands covering his face. He finally dropped his hands and watched Monica crying. He hated seeing her cry, it hurt him so bad.

"It wasn't that bad", he said then, knowing it wasn't true.

Monica looked up to him. "Oh yeah? I was there myself, and it certainly _was_ that bad!"

Chandler sighed. He wanted to go and hug her and comfort her but somehow he didn't know how.. but he didn't care. He got up and walked up to Monica and took her in his embrace. Monica felt instantly much better when someone was holding her, especially when that person was Chandler. She curled up against his chest and cried on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, they'll just have to deal with it", Chandler mumbled quietly in her hair.

Monica sobbed and turned her head to look at him in the eyes. "When are we going to deal with it?" She whispered.

Chandler didn't answer. He just kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her tighter. He didn't know.

* * *

_Not my best work 'cause I'm feeling really uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe I shouldn't add 2 chapters in a day :D  
_

_Reviews? :)_


	10. Let's go to the movies

_Thank you! First thing I do in the "morning" is to check these reviews and they won't stop making my days :D Special thanks to.. all of you! I was about to list some people but ended up putting you all so.. :D_

_And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had things to do (truly unusual) and I didn't really know how to write this chapter at first, but now it's here! And I just realized this is the tenth chapter.. :O shock!_

_Anyways, Friends ain't mine._

* * *

**Chapten Ten**

Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey were all at Chandler and Monica's. It was the day after Monica had told her parents and she was now telling Ross and Phoebe how horrific it had been. Chandler, Joey and Rachel were in the kitchen, talking about something else. Monica had noticed Chandler spent more time with their friends now, especially with Rachel and Joey. He almost lived across the hall again. Joey seemed to enjoy spending more time with Chandler because after he'd moved in with Monica their friendship had slightly faded.

"Dad yelled at you?" Ross asked.

Monica sighed. "Yeah, and so did mom", she said and sat on the couch next to her brother.

"Wow.. Dad doesn't yell often. They must've been really mad.."

"Oh, they were", Monica said with a nod.

"I'm glad I wasn't there."

Monica let out a snort. "Yeah, I'm sure they would've blamed _you_ about it instead of me."

"I wonder if dad will ever play racquetball with Richard again", Ross said, ignoring Monica's comment.

"Maybe, but I think he would have one or two lumps in his head after that", Phoebe grinned.

"I hope they didn't call him and yell at him too", Monica said. "I should've warned him first.."

"Hey, has your belly gone any bigger?" Phoebe asked excitedly, changing the subject.

"No, not yet", Monica said. "I can't wait to be fat again", she grinned.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Chandler got up, walked to the door and opened it. He winced slightly as he saw who was standing behind it.

_What the hell?_

"Hey, now it's your turn again", Richard smiled as he noticed the look on Chandler's face.

Monica heard Richard's voice and got up too. "Hi, Richard.." She said as she walked to the door. Their friends were awkwardly looking at the situation.

"Hi, Monica", Richard said. "And hi Chandler", he added. Monica and Chandler stood there in the doorway, waiting for him to say something. "Yeah.. I just, I just thought I should come over. You know, I haven't seen you since.." Richard started, looking at Monica. "But if you don't want me to, it's fine. Now probably isn't a good time anyway", he said, glancing at their friends.

"Oh, but we were just leaving", Rachel said and got up from the chair. Joey frowned, pointing his half-eaten sandwich. Rachel gave him a look. "The movie begins in fifteen minutes", she added. Joey sighed and took his sandwich with him, and they all took their coats and left. Ross glared at Richard as he walked past him.

Chandler gave Monica a look. "Yeah, I wanna see that movie too", he said, took his coat and went after the others.

Monica sighed. She thought it would've been good to have a conversation between all the three of them. But she knew that wouldn't be possible without yelling and fighting, so she didn't say anything.

"You can come in", Monica smiled then.

"Thanks", Richard nodded and stepped inside the apartment.

"So.. I guess it's just us, then" Monica said and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah.." Richard said. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks.. You too."

"And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to repel your friends."

"It's okay, they still hang out way too much around here", Monica smiled though she knew it wasn't true.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, and then both started to say something at the same time. "You first", Monica said.

"Well, I just wanted to come by and see if you're okay", Richard said. "I know I haven't called or anything, and I'm sorry. I don't wanna seem like I don't care, 'cause I do."

Monica smiled slightly. "Dad called and forced you to come, didn't he?"

"You got me", Richard nodded. "But I really care and if it's okay to you and Chandler, I'd like to be a part of this."

"Of course", Monica said. She knew it certainly was _not _okay to Chandler, but she felt like it was her decision to make, not his.

"Thanks", Richard smiled. "I could come over more often, if it's okay. You know, to see how the pregnancy goes."

Monica nodded. "That would be good", she said. "But I'd appreciate a call before coming over."

"Yeah, sorry about that", Richard said.

Monica sighed. "You know.. You never really said what you think about this."

"About what? Becoming a dad again?"

"Maybe. _Maybe_ becoming a dad again."

"Yes, _maybe_. _Maybe_ becoming a dad again feels.. I don't know. If the baby's mine, I would be happy. And I'd be glad to have someone like you as the mother." Monica smiled. "Whoever the father is should be grateful for that. You're gonna be a great mother, Monica", he added with a smile.

"Thank you", Monica said. She really loved hearing that sentence. "So, would you be sad if Chandler's the father?"

Richard thought about it for a second. "I don't know. I'd be happy for him", he said.

"Really?" Monica smiled. Richard nodded. "How mature", she said.

"Yeah.. Would it be totally inappropriate if I gave you a hug?" Richard asked.

"Maybe, but you can try", Monica said and smiled. Richard hugged her. "See, it wasn't that bad", Monica said as he broke the hug. Richard shrugged with a nod.

* * *

"Was it really that wise to leave them alone?" Ross asked.

"What do you mean?" Chandler frowned.

"You said you don't trust her, so?" Ross said.

"What? Whatever she decides to do with that walrus, fine by me", Chandler said, but soon let out a snort at himself. That was ridiculous, of course it wasn't fine by him. He didn't want to see or hear about Richard ever again, but he had to.

They were sitting in Central Perk, they'd gone there after leaving Monica and Chandler's apartment. Chandler, Rachel and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, Joey and Ross in the armchairs.

"Have you thought about what I said the other day?" Rachel asked from Chandler.

"Yeah, I guess.. I really don't know if I can trust her again but if I can, it's gonna take literally forever", Chandler said with a sigh.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Well.. I don't, actually, but.. I don't know, I'm still so confused", Chandler said and shook his head.

Rachel gently rubbed Chandler's shoulders. "Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Monica?"

"Well yeah, of course I can _see_ it but -" Chandler started.

"Then that's it! You'll just have to work on it", Rachel cut him off. "She's sorry and she's ashamed but she can't change what happened either. If you don't see yourself spending the rest of your life with someone else than Monica, sooner or later you'll have to forgive her."

"You're just wasting time with this not-talking-to-each-other -thing", Phoebe added.

"Yeah, you should decide what you're gonna do, before the baby comes. Then you'll have to focus on him. Or her", Ross said.

"Hey, the baby may not be mine so it's not easy to decide that", Chandler said. "And when did you get these all kinds of ideas anyway? You didn't say anything before", he frowned.

The others shrugged. "But are we going to leave? I thought we were supposed to go to the movies", Phoebe said, changing the subject.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Pheebs, it was an excuse", she said. Phoebe gave a disappointed look.

"I could go to the movies", Chandler said.

"No, _you_ have to _think_", Rachel said. "And talk to Monica."

Chandler rolled his eyes and sighed.

Soon Monica came to the coffeehouse. "Hey", she said as she walked up to them and sat on the arm of the couch, next to Phoebe.

"Hey", the others greeted and looked at her, waiting her to explain what happened.

"He just left", Monica said. "He said he'd like to be a bigger part of this and he'd come over more often.. Is that okay?" Monica asked, looking at Chandler.

"Sure", Chandler said and shrugged, though they all knew it wasn't okay to him.

The others were sipping their drinks awkwardly.

"Rach, Pheebs, you wanna come over tomorrow?" Monica asked then. "We should have a pajama party, just the three of us. It's been awhile since the last time.. If it's okay to Chandler?"

"Yeah, whatever. I can go to Joey's", Chandler said.

"And Rachel's", Rachel added.

"Nah, I don't know, you're just a subtenant", Chandler said.

"I'm not, I don't pay Joey", Rachel frowned.

"Sure you do, he gets to see a hot chick whenever he wants", Chandler smiled. Joey nodded and smiled too.

Rachel gently hit Chandler in the arm and then turned to Monica. "I can come."

"Me too", Phoebe said. "It's gonna be so much fun! We really haven't done anything in a long time."

"Hey, Ross, you should come to my place too", Joey said.

"_Our_ place", Rachel corrected again.

"I saw you in the shower, subtenant. Chandler was right, nice boobies", Joey said.

"Hey! When did Chandler see them?" Rachel frowned.

"Few years ago. You dropped your towel, remember? I know _I__'ll_ never forget that day", Chandler smiled dreamily.

Rachel frowned and shook her head. "Okay, but could you _please_ put that lock back in the bathroom door?" She asked from Joey.

"Fine", Joey pouted. "But Ross, you coming tomorrow?"

"You mean like a pajama party?" Ross asked, looking amused.

"_Manly_ pajama party", Joey said.

"Uh, okay", Ross agreed then.

Monica had been quiet, listening to her friends' conversation. She really enjoyed them all sitting there together, but something was missing. She felt like _she_ belonged next to Chandler, not Rachel. _She_ should be the one he'd be smiling at, not all the others. But apparently she didn't deserve even a glance from him.

She couldn't believe she really was jealous at her friends.

* * *

_Such a conversation-chapter again :D_  
_I have a question for ya: what's your favorite chapter so far? Reviews please.. :)_


	11. Pajama party

_Thanks for the reviews :) And I still don't own Friends._

_Now it's time for da partyyy.._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were having a pajama party. They were in their pajamas, talking about stuff. Monica and Phoebe were sitting on the couch in Chandler and hers living room and Rachel was in the kitchen. She was happy that Monica finally let her to do something in there.

"Who wants some margaritas?" Rachel asked as she came from the kitchen, carrying a can and glasses.

"Rach, I'm still pregnant", Monica said and looked at her.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry", Rachel said. "But we could make something alcohol-free for you."

"Nah, I'm fine. Watching you two get drunk is enough", Monica smiled.

"Oh, can I sleep in the guest room?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I wanted to sleep there", Rachel whined and sat on the armchair.

"Phoebe said first", Monica said.

Phoebe grinned. "But I'm sure the couch is comfortable too", she said then after noticing Rachel's glare.

"It really is", Monica added. "Even Chandler prefers couch before the guest room."

"Really? I thought you don't let him sleep in there", Phoebe said, pointing slightly at the guest room door.

"Well I don't.. But he didn't ask", Monica said with a slight smile. She felt like she should be the one to sleep on the couch or the guest room 'cause she was the one to mess things up in the first place. She suddenly realized Chandler was being surprisingly nice to her. He still hadn't even moved away.

Rachel sipped her drink. "So tell me, where exactly are you two right now?" she frowned. "Have you still talked about things?"

"I have no idea. I don't know if there's a slightest chance of us being together in the future. I don't know if he's waiting for _me_ to do something. I don't know how this baby's dad thing is going to affect in our relationship, you know, I don't think he'd be really delighted to see Richard for the rest of his life if the baby's his. But despite everything, he still keeps living with me. I really wanna know what the hell is going on in that head", Monica explained.

"Oh God, when are you two going to start communicating?" Phoebe said with a sigh. "Don't you think it's time for you to have a good talk? You both keep saying how you don't know anything. Well, do something about it!"

"I've tried! I've tried to do something about it", Monica said. "But when I'm there, it's like.. I can't get the words out, you know. Ugh, it's just not possible to talk to him without fighting."

"You know what you should do?" Rachel asked. "Both write five questions to each other on paper, and then trade them and then write the answers and trade again."

"And you have to answer all the questions, and "I don't know" is not enough", Phoebe added.

Monica frowned. "I don't know -"

"Is not enough!" Phoebe exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Yeah, but it seems kinda pathetic to me. You know, we're adults. We should be able to talk things through without some paper question things", Monica said.

"But you obviously can't", Rachel said. "If you wanna talk to him, this might be the only way right now."

Monica sighed. "Fine.. You're right, I'll suggest it."

Phoebe and Rachel smiled. They really liked helping them both, Monica and Chandler. Though they were a little scared if they'd give wrong advices and make things even worse. But it seemed like Monica and Chandler really didn't know what to do, so they had decided to step up and help them.

"I miss us being together like this", Phoebe said then.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, me too. It's really been awhile."

"Hey, you wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Phoebe asked then. "I really need to buy new clothes.. Even these have a big hole in them", she said, referring to her pajama pants. Rachel and Monica frowned, not seeing a hole. "I can tell that's why I'm sitting like this", Phoebe added, sitting weirdly her legs crossed.

Monica and Rachel shared a look. "Ok, I can come", Monica said then.

"Me too, if it's okay to Chandler", Rachel said. "We were supposed to go playing basketball. He wanted to teach me something.. I don't remember what it is. But anyway, I guess we can go play after shopping.." Her voice faded in the end of the sentence as she noticed the look on her friends' faces. "What?" She asked.

"Wow, you really are turning into one of the guys", Phoebe said.

"I'm not", Rachel frowned.

"Well, you seem to spend lots of time with Chandler and Joey these days", Monica said.

"Hey, they're not so stupid it seems", Rachel defended. Monica and Phoebe shared a look. "Okay, they are.. I don't know, they're fun! We have a good time. They're my buddies, you know", Rachel smiled. She looked at her friends again, their faces stayed the same. "Oh, you _don't_ know.. Am I really becoming just as pathetic as them?"

Monica and Phoebe shook their heads. "No, I think it's good to have close guy friends. Maybe you'll learn their thinking and become better in relationships", Phoebe said and finished her drink.

"Are you saying I'm bad in relationships?" Rachel asked.

Phoebe thought about it for a second. "No, I meant -"

"It's fine, I know.. It's been such a long time since I had a boyfriend", Rachel sighed, cutting her off. "And in these few months I've come to the conclusion that being single _sucks_."

"I know! Then people keep saying "Don't worry, you'll find the right one for you", well maybe I won't?" Phoebe said as Chandler entered the apartment.

"You won't what?" Chandler asked and walked to the fridge.

"Find the right one for me", Phoebe said.

Chandler opened the fridge and took few beers with him. "You will", he said.

Phoebe let out a snort. "Easy for you to say, you've already found her."

They were all awkwardly silent for a second. Then Rachel stood up and walked to Chandler. "No guys allowed, go back to your _manly_ pajama party", she said and pulled Chandler out of the apartment. She came back herself and closed the door behind her. "Well _that_ was awkward", she said as she walked back to the armchair again.

"Yeah.. Pheebs, you have to stop doing that", Monica said.

"Sorry, I can't help it", she said. "But those guys' pajama party must suck, he didn't even have a pajama on!"

"I guess that's the manly part", Rachel said.

Rachel decided to take a day off from work the next day, so they could stay awake till three in the morning.

* * *

Monica woke up at 9:51 on the next morning. She found it really unusual she hadn't woken up earlier feeling nauseous. She got up from the bed, put her robe on and glanced at the mirror. She looked tired. Previous night had been fun though Rachel and Phoebe had been pretty drunk during the latest hours. She really had needed a fun night, having girly talks and forget about Chandler and hers problems. She had decided to suggest that question thing to Chandler. It was difficult to give straight answers in their situation but she really wanted to know how he felt.

Monica walked out of the bedroom and turned the lights on. She saw Rachel was still asleep on the couch.. with Chandler. She frowned at the sight. She thought Chandler was supposed to stay at Joey's, but here he was, sleeping on the couch, his arms wrapped around her best friend, Rachel. Monica was jealous. She shook her head slightly; it's just a close friendship.

Monica winced as Phoebe came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you woke up", Phoebe said quietly.

"Yeah.. Morning", Monica said. She glanced at her boyfriend - _if she could use that word anymore _- and her best friend on the couch, and then walked to the kitchen.

"I know", Phoebe said as she saw Monica glancing at them. "What's Chandler doing here?"

"I have no idea", Monica said and started making some coffee.

"Should we wake them up?" Phoebe said and walked closer the couch.

"No, let them enjoy each other", Monica muttered.

Phoebe turned to look at Monica. "Monica Geller, are you being jealous?"

Monica let out a snort. "Yeah, right! They're just lying there normally close to each other and hugging really tight. That's what friends do."

"Mon, are you kidding me? They're just friends, really close ones nowadays", Phoebe said with a sigh.

"I know, I know.." Monica moaned.

Rachel let out a loud sigh. She opened her eyes as she woke up, and slowly started to remember why she was there and why was Chandler lying beside her. She gently moved Chandler's arms off her, careful to not to wake him up. She sat up and stretched her arms and yawned. She looked around and saw Monica and Phoebe in the kitchen.

"Morning", she said and yawned again.

"Morning", Monica and Phoebe said.

Rachel got up and walked to the kitchen. "How long have you guys been up?"

"Not for long", Phoebe said. Rachel nodded and took a glass of juice.

"So.. What's Chandler doing here?" Monica asked then.

"Oh, right, you weren't up.." Rachel said. "He came here when I was still awake and he told Joey and Ross didn't let him back in.. and then we talked and passed out."

"Why didn't they let him back in?" Monica frowned.

"I don't know.. He said something about some game and how he'd tried to trick them.. They were kinda drunk, I think", Rachel said.

"You two weren't too sober either", Monica said.

"I know.. It's weird I don't have a headache or anything", Rachel said.

"Me neither", Phoebe said.

"Maybe 'cause you're still drunk", Monica grinned.

"No.." Rachel smiled. "But we had fun, right?"

Monica and Phoebe nodded. It had been a fun girls' night. But Monica still felt bitter of the fact that her friend was allowed to sleep next to Chandler, but she wasn't.

* * *

_Sorry, I didn't write about the guys' party. And I couldn't remember if Rachel and Phoebe had boyfriends during that time so I decided they hadn't.._

_Reviews please? :)_


	12. Five questions

_I'm sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday but I was so tired (how can I be tired if I sleep 10-12 hours a night & do literally nothing?) so I couldn't finish this chapter.._

_But haha that's right, I really love to keep you guessing :D I may be mean but hey, that's me!  
I just realized I have to make up 10 questions. I should definitely start thinking things through.._

Anyway, thanks for the reviews again and Friends still ain't mine.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It was Sunday evening and Monica still hadn't talked to Chandler about that question thing Rachel and Phoebe had suggested. Chandler wasn't at home much, only during the nights and sometimes dinner. The previous day he'd spent even the night somewhere else. He hadn't told where he'd been and Monica hadn't dared to ask 'cause she didn't know if it was her really her business anymore. She didn't know what to call Chandler, her boyfriend, ex, friend, roomie.. She didn't know, but she wanted and needed to. That's why she decided to stay at home and wait if Chandler would come and finally suggest that question thing to him.

Chandler did come home, after midnight though. Monica had been waiting on the couch, thinking about those five questions she'd ask from him.

"Hey", Monica said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey", Chandler said and took off his coat.

He looked pretty tired, but Monica decided to try. "See I was thinking, we haven't talked much about.. us, and the future and stuff like that. I-I don't know if I can use those words anymore but I'd really like to know", she said, looking away from him.

"Yeah?" Chandler frowned as he walked to the living room and sat on the armchair.

"So.. Because we can't talk about that stuff without fighting, as you've probably noticed, I was thinking.. We could both write five questions on paper, and then we'd trade them and write the answers to each other's questions and then we'd trade again and-and read them", Monica explained, desperately wanting him to agree.

"Okay.. Okay", Chandler said and started to take his shoes off.

Monica gave him a wide smile. She hadn't expected him to agree, at least not so easily. "Thanks", Monica said. She took a notebook from the table, tore two pages out of it and handed the other one to Chandler. It surprised him and even herself how excited she really was about this. "And you have to answer all of the questions and "I don't know" is not enough", Monica added.

Chandler nodded. He knew it was going to be hard and wished she wasn't going to ask much about the future 'cause he really didn't know much. "You know, I'm kinda tired. Do we have to do this now?" he asked then.

"Oh, yeah.. No, you just tell when you're ready and we'll trade", Monica said and stood up. "The couch is yours", she added.

"Good night", Chandler said as she walked to the bedroom.

"Sleep tight", Monica said with a smile.

* * *

Monica spent the next day with her questions. She was about to ask something simple at first, like "Do you still love me?" but Chandler had told her he did, that one night he was drunk. Monica knew love wouldn't just magically disappear only because the other one did something terrible. She had lots of questions but it was difficult to pick five and write them on paper. She sighed and started to draw small flowers.

Chandler was at work but he didn't have much to do. Or he did, but he didn't feel like doing them. He was sitting in his office, thinking about those questions too. He had written one question, but didn't know if it was a good one. He didn't know what to ask, and he was afraid of Monica's answers. And her questions.. He hated answering questions, and now he'd have to put them on paper and she could easily misunderstand something. He buried his face in his hands in frustration.

_I could really use a cigarette now.._

* * *

That night Chandler came home for dinner. Monica was surprised, but willingly put two plates on the table. She did smell that Chandler had smoked, but decided to stay quiet about it. She was setting the table and Chandler sat in the living room, still thinking about the questions. He sighed and gave up, throwing the pen gently on the coffee table. He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"You can fold the napkins", Monica said.

"I really think _you_ should do that", Chandler said.

"Why?" Monica asked with a smile. Chandler gave her a look. "I can teach you", she said.

"Why should I learn how to fold napkins?" Chandler asked.

"Come on, it's not hard", Monica said.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "What, we're gonna make swans or something?"

"If you want", Monica said.

Chandler let out a sigh as Monica started to fold the other napkin to show how to make it. Chandler tried his best to follow her but didn't quite succeed, so Monica ended up making them both. Chandler stared at Monica's hands as she was folding the napkin and saw the ring in her ring finger. He thought it was sweet she hadn't stopped wearing it. He remembered the day he had gone to the ring store to get it with Phoebe. The salesman had kneeled in front of him and he'd knew it, it was Monica's ring. But while was getting his credit card, someone else had bought it. They'd ended up going in a restaurant to get the ring and Phoebe pretended to be his sick girlfriend. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"What?" Monica asked as she saw his gaze.

Chandler looked up to her. "Nothing", he said. Monica smiled. She knew he'd been looking at her ring. She really loved that ring and never wanted to stop wearing it. She still was amazed how he'd managed to find such a perfect ring for her.

"How many questions you've made?" Monica asked.

"Only two.." Chandler said. "You?"

"Four", Monica said. Chandler nodded. They stood there quietly for a minute. "So, I guess the dinner's ready", Monica said then.

They ate, mainly in silence.

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning. She glanced at the watch, 8:41. She yawned at got up. She wasn't nauseous, her morning sickness had obviously ended. She put her robe on and went to the living room. Chandler wasn't there, he had gone to to work. She went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. She was about to start making breakfast to herself but saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. She frowned and picked it up. She soon realized what it was; Chandler's five questions. She read them several times. She had finished her five questions the previous night, and apparently so had he.

1. Why did you sleep with him?

2. Who do you want the father to be?

3. Why are you still wearing your ring?

4. Would you be able to forgive me if I slept with my ex?

5. What would you do if I couldn't forgive you?

Monica sighed and sat down at the table. Those were really hard questions and she didn't know how to answer. She decided to just write whatever comes to her head and try her best.

* * *

Chandler was tired, sitting in his office. He had worked on his questions almost all night. He had left them on the kitchen table in the morning and was wondering how Monica would answer. He knew they were supposed to trade them at the same time but he thought it would be too awkward. But he was scared of Monica's questions, he knew she'd ask about the future and he had come to the conclusion that he needed time. Time to think things through. But he was afraid it wouldn't lead to anything in a long time and Monica wouldn't wait. And the baby would come in less than eight months anyway, and then the paternity test. It was all happening so quickly and he felt lonely. He had friends for sure, but they couldn't understand what it all felt like. And if he'd be able to forgive Monica someday and she'd wait for him, but the baby was Richard's, that would be too much for him. He was also starting to like the fact that he may be becoming a father. He was shocked by that, too. He felt like he'd had enough of the confusion and wanted it all to just disappear.

Chandler took a pack of cigarettes from his desk. He had bought it in the morning before coming to work and it was already half empty. He took another cigarette and lighted it with a lighter. He had been stunned the previous day when Monica hadn't said anything about the smell. He had smoked on the balcony after Monica had gone to bed, but he didn't know why he was trying to hide it from her though he knew she'd smell it. He got up and opened a window. His assistant didn't mind of the smell but you never know who might walk in.

* * *

Monica had answered to two questions, number 3 and 4. She had spent the whole day trying to figure out how to answer. She had still her robe on and she had eaten just one sandwich. It was 8:20pm and no one had come over the whole day. Chandler hadn't come home either. She finally got up and brought the question paper with her in the bedroom, an left in on her nightstand. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and she had black rings under her eyes. She was tired, tired of staring one piece of paper the whole day. She decided to take a quick shower and go to bed early.

* * *

_Not my best work, seriously.. I don't know why. Full of short event things (wth?) and those questions __may__ suck, sorry. But I spent lots of time with them :D Monica's questions in the next chapter and yeah.. Next chapter will be better.. I promise. (don't trust me people!)_

_Reviews please? :)_


	13. Fever

_Okay congratulations to my lovely sister who got engaged to her boyfriend yesterday. No, day before that. Whatever.. And I have no idea why I wrote that in the first place :D  
_

_I just realized I also have to make up 10 answers. God stop me..  
I don't own Friends.. and and and __**thank you **__for the reviews :) I love you all!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Monica had woken up before eight and gone for a jog, and Chandler had come home while that. He had spent the night across the hall.

He sat on the armchair comfortably and closed his eyes. He decided to take a day off from work 'cause he had a headache and he was really tired. He had been tired a lot lately. All the thinking and stress didn't let him sleep enough. He couldn't open up and tell someone exactly how he felt because he couldn't explain it, so no one understood him. He missed Monica, he really did. She always, or often, understood his feelings without exactly telling. Usually he was the one to console her, but he loved making her feel better so that also made him feel better. That's what he really wanted to do, forget about the whole cheating thing, and make things all good again. Chandler and Monica, Monica and Chandler. It sounded perfect, because it was. They were meant to be. But he knew it wasn't right even though it felt right. He couldn't do it, he couldn't trust her. But he really wanted to.

Chandler was just about to fall asleep as the phone rang. He winced and opened his eyes wide open. He soon got up and reached out to pick up the phone. "Yeah, hello?" He answered with a yawn and took a seat on the couch.

"Hello Chandler", Richard said. Chandler frowned as he heard his voice. "I'm sorry I'm calling so early", Richard added.

"Why are you calling?" Chandler asked with a cough after a short pause.

"I just wanted to ask would it be okay if I'd come over after work? At five or so", Richard said.

"Anytime", Chandler muttered.

"Is that okay?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, I don't have Monica's schedule", Chandler said. "But she usually does have time for meeting her ex's."

Richard sighed. "Chandler, I know you hate me. I deserve that and I'm sorry I have to keep appearing in your and Monica's life. But I want you to know that I'm not trying to do anything, I don't want to come between you two."

"Oh I see, _that's_ why you had sex with her", Chandler said.

"All I'm saying's that we could handle this like adults, it'd be so much easier for all of us", Richard said, ignoring his comment.

Chandler let out a laugh. "Whatever, Richard", he said. "Whatever."

They were quiet for a moment. Richard wanted to make Chandler realise he wasn't up to anything, but Chandler obviously didn't want to talk to him so he just decided to end the call. "So.. Tell Monica I'm coming. And if it's not okay, you can call or something, your choice. Bye", Richard said and hung up.

Chandler put the phone down and rubbed his eyes. His headache was getting unbearable. He yawned again and lay down on the couch.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Monica came back from her jog. She noticed the door to their apartment was unlocked. She opened it and stepped inside.

"Hello?" She said, looking around somewhat warily. No response. Closing the door behind her, she thought maybe she'd just forgotten to lock the door before she left.

She headed towards the bedroom to take her sweaty clothes off. She put on her bathrobe and thought about taking a nice bubble bath. As she got out of the bedroom, she finally saw Chandler sleeping on the couch. She startled at the sight, she hadn't noticed him until now. She saw he was fast asleep and he looked quite pale. She walked to the couch and put a blanket on him. She looked at him and thought he looked really pale and sick. She tried his forehead with her palm and it was really hot. She frowned and tried his neck, it was hot too. She got a thermometer from the bathroom.

"Chandler, wake up", Monica said, gently shaking him up.

Chandler groaned quietly as he woke up. "What?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"You look sick", Monica said.

Chandler opened his eyes a little. "Thanks."

"No, you are sick. You're all hot", Monica said.

"First I look sick and then I'm hot?" Chandler mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Put this in your mouth", Monica said and handed him the thermometer.

Chandler opened his eyes again and took the thermometer from Monica. "Fine", he yawned and put it in his mouth.

Monica got up again and went to the bathroom. Chandler tried his forehead and noticed she was right, it was pretty hot. Soon Monica came back with a cold, damp rag and put in on his forehead. He winced at the coldness.

"It'll help", Monica said and took the thermometer from his mouth as it beeped. She sighed at the number. "103 degrees. I think someone has spent too much time on the balcony", she said. Chandler let out a groan again. He didn't need this, not now. He was feeling awful enough even without the fever. Monica took the blanket off of him.

"Hey! I'm cold", Chandler cried.

"I know but we need to lower your temperature", Monica said and carried the blanket to the bedroom and the thermometer to the bathroom.

"Richard called", Chandler said quietly as she came back to the living room.

Monica raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh", she said. She hasn't expected him to call so soon.

"He said if it's okay, he'd come over tonight. At five or so", Chandler said with slightly irritated tone.

Monica nodded once and sat on the side of the couch. "Well, it's not actually", she said.

Chandler frowned. "What?" He asked and looked at her.

"You're sick", she said.

"Yeah?"

"He might get sick too."

"Yeah?"

"People shouldn't come over now."

"You are people and you came over", Chandler said.

"I live here", Monica said, looking slightly amused.

"But you're pregnant", Chandler said.

Monica shrugged. "And I live here", she repeated.

They were quiet for a moment. "You should call him, then", Chandler said.

"Yeah", Monica said. She picked up the phone and chose Richard's number. He didn't answer so she left a message. "Hey, it's Monica. I'm sorry but you shouldn't come over tonight, Chandler's got a high fever so.. Maybe some other time. Let's keep in touch." She put down the phone and glanced at Chandler. "Where were you last night?" She asked softly after a short pause, not sure if he was going to answer.

"Across the hall", Chandler said.

Monica nodded. She didn't understand why he'd slept in there when their home's right across the hall, but she didn't say anything. "I got your five questions", she said then.

Chandler closed his eyes again. "Yeah", he said.

"Do you want mine?" Monica asked, looking at his closed eyelids.

"Not really", he honestly said.

"Okay, I'll give them later. Now you need some rest", she said and patted his knee. "If you need anything, let me know." She got up and went to the kitchen. She liked the fact that Chandler would be home all day. It had been a long time since that had happened and though he was sick and would probably be sleeping a lot, she enjoyed the idea. She wanted to help him as much as she could and show how she cared. She was pregnant, yes, but she wasn't worried about getting sick. She was never sick anyway and she thought it was now important to be with Chandler.

As she was making pancakes, she saw Chandler sitting up.

"Need anything?" She asked.

"No", Chandler said and got up.

"Yes you do. What is it?" Monica said, now standing behind the couch, looking at him anxiously.

Chandler knew Monica loved being a hostess and things like that but he was surprised to see her being so excited about serving him. "I need to smoke", he sighed.

Monica stared at him for awhile. "Okay", she said then and went to get his lighter and cigarettes from his coat pocket, and handed them to him. Chandler looked at her with wide eyes, stunned.

_Is she actually accepting my smoking or what the heck is she doing?_

"Thanks", he said and took the pack and the lighter. He went to the balcony, feeling really confused with Monica.

Monica didn't know why she'd done that, she really didn't like his smoking and definitely wanted him to quit. Soon she smelled the pancakes burning in the kitchen and hurried saving them.

* * *

Chandler woke up in middle of the night. He had been sleeping almost the whole day but still had a pounding headache. Monica had obviously gone to bed. He got up and went to the bathroom to get some aspirin. He swallowed the pill and grimaced at himself as he glanced at the mirror. He really was pale, tired and his hair was greasy.

As he came back to the living room, he saw a paper on the coffee table. He immediately knew what it was. He sighed and picked the paper up and read.

1. Why do you keep living with me?

2. Why can't you kiss me?

3. What would you do if you were the father?

4. What would you do if Richard was the father?

5. Is there any hope of us being together in the future?

Chandler left the paper on the table and tumbled on the couch. He didn't know how to answer any of those questions.

* * *

_"She thought about having a nice bubble bath" :D:D:D Idk why's that so funny but what I do know is that I'm laughing here :D:D I'm officially crazy..  
It's a good thing I can crack myself up._

_Reviews? :)_


	14. Mr Smoky

_Thank you for the reviews again :) You're my motivation! And if you have any ideas, they're welcome too. Who knows, I might write them!  
_

_For the 14th time, I don't own Friends. It really does depress me, y'know, repeating that.._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been three days since Chandler had gotten sick, but it had lasted only two days. He was now well and working again and everything was just like it'd been before. He was home very rarely and still spent lots of time across the hall. Monica didn't see him much and he hadn't said anything about her questions. She had already answered to all of his questions and wanted to trade soon.

Monica had been pregnant for almost six weeks and her first prenatal appoinment was on the next day. She was slightly nervous about it, and both Chandler and Richard would be there with her. She hoped everything would go alright and no arguments would ruin the meeting. She was looking through her medical history at the kitchen table as Chandler came from work.

"Hey", Monica smiled.

"Hey", Chandler said and took his coat off. He looked tired - again.

"Hard day, huh?" Monica asked.

Chandler shrugged. He went to the kitchen and took a glass of water.

"Wow, don't come to the clinic tomorrow smelling like that", Monica said, smelling the smoke.

"It's tomorrow?" Chandler frowned.

"Yeah, at two. I told you about it", Monica said. Chandler nodded and went to the living room.

He sat on the couch as Rachel entered the apartment. "Hey guys!" Rachel said, looking like she'd just came from work too.

"Hey", Monica and Chandler said, turning to look at her.

"I have surprises for you both", Rachel said anxiously.

"Don't you think I've had enough of them already?" Chandler said from the couch.

Rachel went to the kitchen, ignoring his comment. She took a tape from her bag and handed it to Monica.

"You're welcome", Rachel smiled. Monica looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "I got it from my colleague, this woman who's been pregnant like zillion times. It's a homemade pregnancy document!" Rachel said. She felt proud for helping.

"Wow.. Thanks", Monica said and looked suspiciously at the tape.

"And for you, Mr. Smoky.." Rachel said and hurried to the living room.

Chandler shook his head. "Oh no, don't say -"

"Yes! The one and only hypnosis tape which keeps you away from smoking!" Rachel cut him off and pulled the tape out of her bag.

"No, no! I don't wanna be a strong, confident woman again", Chandler said, still shaking his head.

"Please, that smell is unbelievable!" Rachel said and sat on the armchair. "And I'd really enjoy to see you putting lip balm like that again. Mon, Remember?" She added with a grin.

"Oh yeah", Monica said with a smile. "That _was_ unique."

"And, I'm rising the offer. Nicotine patches!" Rachel said and pulled them out of her bag.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Maybe this time I _don't_ want to quit smoking."

"Yes you do, or you're gonna lose a handful of friends", Rachel said. "Please, for your friends, for me! I can't stand it."

Chandler sighed and gave up. "Fine, I'll try."

Rachel clapped her hands together in excitement and gave him a brief hug. "Thanks! Oh, and Joey said he needs your help with that bathroom lock or something", she said.

"Why does he need _my_ help? I don't know anything", Chandler frowned.

"That's what I thought", Rachel said. Chandler gave her a look and left the apartment. "No tricks with that thing!" Rachel yelled after him.

Monica smiled at her. "You really want rim to quit smoking, huh?" She said and joined Rachel in the living room.

"Of course, it's hard to even breathe around him, you know", Rachel said. Monica nodded and sat on the couch. Honestly it hadn't really bothered her that much because Chandler spent most of the days away from home. "Why did he start it again?" Rachel asked then.

"I don't know", Monica shrugged. "Maybe he has stress."

"Yeah.. It doesn't bother you, then? You seem to be rather cool with it", Rachel asked. She'd thought Monica would freak out if Chandler would start smoking again.

"Of course it does", Monica said. "I don't know, maybe I just don't have the energy to nag him", she added with a laugh.

"Wow", Rachel said, stunned, but then stroked Monica's arm briefly.

"So, what about you? Is there a new man in your life yet?" Monica grinned, changing the subject.

"No", Rachel said. "I hate being a single, I want someone. What happened to cute, smart, funny, straight guys out there?"

"Maybe they're closer than you think, across the hall for example", Monica smiled.

"I don't think you'd be really delighted if I'd steal Chandler", Rachel laughed.

Monica grinned. "Right", she said._ Like you would've not already with Joey.._

"Hey, how's that question thing working?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we've trade once and I've answered to all of his questions", Monica said.

"Cool, can I see?" Rachel asked anxiously.

Monica hesitated. "Well.." She started. She felt like it was very private thing though Rachel really was one of her best friends.

"Come on, I'm the one who suggested it in the first place. Let me see!" Rachel said.

"Okay.." Monica gave in and went to the bedroom. Soon she came back with a piece of paper in her hands and she sat down on the couch again. She handed it to Rachel without another word. Rachel read the paper carefully.

* * *

1. Why did you sleep with him?

- I don't have an exact reason to that. Possibly because at that moment I felt devastated and somehow fooled 'cause I thought you'd never want to marry me and give me what I need and what I want, so I guess I needed some kind of comfort.. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry.

2. Who do you want the father to be?

- I'm sure I will love the baby just as much, no matter is he/she yours or Richard's. But of course I'd love to have a baby with you 'cause I love you.

3. Why are you still wearing your ring?

- Because I love it, I love you, I want to marry you and you never told me to take it away. I hope there'll be no need to do that.

4. Would you be able to forgive me if I slept with my ex?

- Honestly, I don't know. I know that's not an option but I can't imagine how it feels 'cause I've never been there and I know you wouldn't do that to me. But I do know that I'd do my best trying to forgive you 'cause we belong together.

5. What would you do if I couldn't forgive you?

- I'd be devastated and depressed. I wouldn't forgive myself because I know I caused it all. I don't wanna go through that pain although I may deserve it.. I don't know what I'd do without you.

* * *

Monica read the paper too and watched Rachel's expressions. She finally finished reading it and looked up to Monica.

"This is.. It's.. This is just.." Rachel stuttered.

"What? I know 'I don't know' is not good enough but.." Monica started.

"Who cares? Could you _be_ more in love with him?" Rachel cut her off and hugged her tightly.

"Uh.. You even speak like Chandler nowadays", Monica muttered.

Rachel ignored her comment. "I'm telling you, that man has no feelings if he's not going to forgive you after reading that."

"You think so?" Monica asked with a smile.

Rachel broke the hug. "Well yeah! See, I'm crying here", she said and wiped her eyes with her palm.

"You're such a crybaby anyway", Monica smiled. "One thing that hasn't changed in you."

Rachel smiled too and hit her gently in the arm.

* * *

_Kinda shorter chapter, actually just one scene, sorry! Next one will be longer. I was about to make this one longer but this way it makes more sense! (I do not know what I'm talking about..)_

_Now reviews or Randler will happen right in the next chapter and Richard will rape Monica!  
..I'm scaring even myself :(_


	15. Paranoid

_Thank you guys sooo much, I love you! I really do.. your words mean so much to me :) I can't believe I made a person cry. Sorry for feeling glad about it!_

_School started today (...) and I slept about 4 hours last night, my head is killing me and my eyes are leaking but I'm still writing 'cause I'm in love with you! Am I the best or what? (Still, __**no**__.)_

_I don't own Friends._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Monica was sitting alone in the waiting room at the clinic. She was early, it was only 1:40 and the appointment was at two. Chandler and Richard hadn't come yet. She had wanted to go there with Chandler but he'd said he's really busy at work and would come by himself straight to the clinic. Monica was nervous. She wanted no arguments to ruin the appointment. She just wanted to know her baby was doing well and nothing was wrong.

Young, blonde woman with a bigger belly and tall, dark haired man sat down opposite Monica. The woman was obviously few months pregnant already. The young couple had rings in their ring fingers. Suddenly the woman put her hand on her stomach and frowned.

"Are you okay?" her husband asked.

"Yeah.. It's kicking again, really hard", she said.

Her husband smiled and put his hand on her belly. "That's true."

Soon the woman noticed Monica's gaze at them. Monica smiled at her slightly. "Is this your first?" She asked rather quietly.

"Second", the woman answered and gave her husband a happy smile. At that moment, Monica felt really old. She was probably at least ten years older than those two. She could've not imagined having her second baby and being married at so young age. She glanced at the clock on the wall, 1:47. She sighed and turned to look at the big glass doors.

Few minutes later Richard came. He immediately saw Monica sitting on the red bench of the quiet waiting room. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hi", he said quietly and sat next to her on another bench.

"Hey", Monica said.

"Chandler haven't come yet?" Richard asked, surprised.

"That's how it seems", Monica said quietly.

Richard heard the bitterness in her voice but didn't say anything. He didn't want Chandler to walk in while he's comforting Monica again. "Is he still sick, by the way?" he asked.

Monica shook her head. "No."

Richard nodded. "Has everything gone alright with the pregnancy?"

"Yeah", Monica said. She didn't feel like talking. She glanced at the clock, 1:56. What if Chandler wouldn't come? She squirmed on the bench.

Five minutes later a woman walked into the room and called Monica's name. Monica looked at her, distressed. She glanced at the clock again, then Richard. He got up from the bench. "Monica, let's go", he said.

Monica shook her head. "We have to wait Chandler. He's busy at work", she said quickly.

Richard sighed. "It's our turn, we need to go. He'll come", he said. He didn't know if the last sentence was true, but it really was their turn to go and Chandler would be a total idiot if he wouldn't come.

Monica sighed too. "Okay", she said quietly and got up. They followed the woman in white clothes. Monica glanced at the glass doors for the last time. She couldn't believe Chandler hadn't come.

* * *

Monica had changed her clothes to a white dress that woman had given to her and now she and Richard were in the room together, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Monica was lying on the table, staring into space. Richard stood by the window. Monica felt really hurt. She wondered if Chandler would come at all, if he actually even cared about her, the baby or anything.

Suddenly the door opened, and an older woman with curly, red hair came in. "Hello. I'm Dr. Davis", she said.

"Monica Geller", she said. They shook hands.

Richard came closer. "Richard Burke", he said and shook hands with the doctor.

There was a knock on the door. Monica winced slightly. The door opened and Chandler stepped in. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late", he said. Wide smile rose on Monica's face. He had come. "Chandler Bing", he introduced himself to the doctor. They shook hands.

"Are you the father of the baby?" Dr. Davis asked.

Chandler glanced at Richard, then Monica. "We don't know, actually", Monica said then. The doctor nodded. "Is that really, um.. uncommon?" Monica asked.

"Well, it happens sometimes", the doctor said. "But you're lucky to have two supporters with you."

Chandler walked up to Monica. She looked at him rather angrily. "Where the hell have you been?" She whispered.

"My boss forced me to stay longer", Chandler said. "I told him it's important but he didn't care. Maybe I should've come anyway.. I'm so sorry", he said and shook his head.

Monica smiled slightly. "Well.. you didn't miss anything", she said. He _did _care. How could she think otherwise?

Chandler looked up to Richard, and nodded as a hi. He nodded back.

Monica felt like this could actually go well.

* * *

The appointment had gone well, better than Monica had thought. Everything seemed to be okay, and Chandler and Richard hadn't talked much, at least to each other, which Monica appreciated. Chandler had gone straight back to work and hadn't come home after that, and Monica was home alone - again. She wanted to talk to someone and tell how great it had been but no one had come over. She also wanted to call her parents and tell everything's okay with the baby, but she didn't dare to. She felt lonely, bored, and didn't even feel like cleaning. She decided to cheer herself up by watching a romantic movie with a happy ending.

It was already nine when Chandler came home. Monica had been watching movies the whole evening.

"Hi", Chandler said as he entered the apartment.

Monica turned to look at him. "Hi."

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Watching a movie", Monica said and turned to look at the TV screen again.

Chandler looked at the screen too. "Pretty Woman, huh?" He recognized. Monica nodded. Chandler came to the living room and sat on the couch, next to her.

"Where were you?" Monica asked.

"Hanging out with Joey and Rachel", Chandler said.

Monica nodded again and continued watching the movie, but soon she smelled women's parfume. It came from Chandler. That wasn't Rachel's parfume.. Monica looked at him and frowned. He was staring at the TV screen. He didn't look worried or anything, he seemed carefree and somehow relaxed. He was cheating on her. That's why he'd spent so much time away from home, even some of the nights.. It made perfect sense. But he'd come to the clinic, he seemed to care. He still kept living with her, he'd made his five questions.. Monica hesitated.

Chandler noticed her gaze and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing", Monica said quickly and turned to look at the TV screen, and so did he. Monica kept wondering. He'd come to the clinic late, he hadn't work on his answers, he hadn't bothered even to argue with her anymore. And soon she realized she'd asked it out loud. "Chandler, are you seeing someone?"

Chandler turned to look at her. "What?" He frowned. Monica opened and closed her mouth few times, not knowing what to say. Chandler stared at her for awhile. "I can't believe it", he said then and shook his head.

Monica frowned. "Believe what?" she asked quietly.

"I can't believe _you_ have the nerve to ask _me_ that question", Chandler said.

"Chandler, I can smell it", Monica said. "The parfume." She felt tears burning her eyes but she fought against them, not letting them show.

"Oh my God, Monica", he said, looking slightly amused. "I just told you I was hanging out with my friends, Joey and Rachel. I believe Rachel uses perfume."

"I know that isn't Rachel's parfume", Monica said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Well I don't know, maybe she has a new parfume!" Chandler said and rose from the couch.

"'Cause you bought her one?" Monica muttered with a sob.

"What?" Chandler asked and looked at her.

Monica couldn't stop a tear falling from her left eye. "Is there something between you and Rachel?" She asked.

Chandler shook his head in disbelief. "God Mon, I can't believe you", he said and ran his fingers through his hair. "I honestly can't believe you. I mean.. how can you say that?"

Monica looked away from him and tried to wipe her tears with her palm. "I.. You're never home", she said.

"Mon, I'm with you. I was, I mean I am.. Uh, you're paranoid. That's what you are", Chandler said. "The fact that you cheated on me doesn't mean I could do that to you."

Monica looked down and nodded. He was right. She had no right to suspect something like that. After all, Rachel was her best friend and had been nothing but supportive to her and Chandler.

Chandler sat on the couch again and took Monica's warm hands in his. "Don't cry", he said.

"I'm sorry, you're right", Monica whispered and looked up to him.

"It's okay.." Chandler said. "I know I haven't been home much and I'm sorry.. It's just, it's not easy."

"I understand", Monica said. "I guess I just miss you."

Chandler smiled slightly and looked at their entwined hands. "I promise I'll try harder", he said. Monica smiled too. Chandler looked up to her again and wiped her last tears with his thumb, and then leaned in slowly. Monica parted her lips in expectation, but he placed the kiss on her cheek. That was fine by her, it felt amazing anyway. He had told her what's going on and that everything's okay. There was definitely hope left.

They watched the rest of the movie together in silence.

* * *

_Okay you don't have to worry, I promise Randler won't happen! :D had to tell you that.._

_I don't even have a headache anymore! And they say being on computer is bad for you? Yeah, right.._

_Reviews? :)_


	16. Worth trying

_Sorry, it took me forever to update..  
Yay, reviews hit 100! I appreciate every one of them and those silent readers - I still love you too. Thanks :)_

* * *

_pukkie ~ I loved writing it :) Thank you._

_Jennifer10 ~ Not at all :D Sloppy mistakes, sorry. Thanks :)_

_DaChiz ~ I do! Kids tell the truth._

_Ghee Buttersnaps15 ~ Ikr -.- unfair :D And thank you too!_

_No randler ~ I won't :) I know 'cause I'm one of them!_

* * *

_I'll be moving next week or so, I'm not sure how am I gonna update then and like I already told, my school started so I'm kinda busy.. Forgive me people, I'm trying to keep my grades up :D_

_I still don't own Friends and yeah, here we go again._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hey, we forgot the milk", Monica noticed.

"Oh.. I'll go get it, wait here", Chandler said and headed to the dairy section.

It was Thursday evening and they were shopping in a grocery store together. Monica felt happy Chandler had voluntarily come with her. He had kept his promise, the past few days he'd been home more than before and she felt like they were moving slowly to a better direction. He still hadn't kissed her on the lips but she didn't really mind, although she missed it. There had been other sweet little moments and she loved them. She just wanted to be around him, that was all she was asking.

Chandler took a carton of milk with him but just as he turned around to leave, he heard his name called.

"Chandler?" Woman's voice asked behind him. He turned around. Beautiful woman with long, blonde hair was staring at him. He didn't know who she was, although she looked somewhat familiar. He frowned, waiting for her to introduce herself. "You don't remember me?" she said with a smile.

Chandler looked at the woman for awhile before discovering. "Kathy?" he said incredulously. She nodded, still smiling. "Hey.. It's good to see you!" Chandler said. "You look different. I mean great. Different, but great."

"You look good too", Kathy said.

They looked at each other for a minute. "So, what you've been up to?" Chandler asked then.

"Well, I'm still an actress. I'm actually starring a movie next year", Kathy said.

"Wow, that sounds great. Congratulations", Chandler said.

"Thanks. I'm also a mom now", she added with a grin.

"You are?" Chandler said and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Single mom", she corrected. Chandler nodded. "What about you? Wife, kids, pets?" she asked with a laugh.

"No", Chandler said and shook his head. He didn't feel like telling about Monica and other stuff he wasn't even sure about, to his ex girlfriend. "The chick and the duck are still alive, though", he added.

"Oh yeah? I missed them", Kathy smiled. Chandler returned her smile. "Look, Chandler", she said then and looked down. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I know it's been years but I still feel very guilty. I don't know if I've said -"

"It's okay, you don't have to do this", Chandler cut her off with a sigh. He'd heard that talk too many times already, from too many women.

"I do. I missed you so much, Chandler. I loved you", Kathy continued and looked up again.

Chandler sighed again as he looked in her honest eyes. "I'm sorry too", he said.

They shared a rather hesitant hug, but then Chandler was patted on the shoulder. He winced slightly and turned around.

"Hey?" Monica said, looking questioningly at him and Kathy.

"Monica?" Kathy said anxiously. "It's good to see you!"

Monica didn't recognize her. "Remember Kathy?" Chandler asked.

Monica looked at her again, before her eyes widened. "Oh it's you, Kathy!" she said then. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

Kathy laughed. "I get that a lot", she said. "Hey, congratulations!" she added, pointing at Monica's ring.

Monica glanced at Chandler awkwardly. "Thank you", she said then with a smile.

"What a beautiful ring. Gotta say, your fiance has a good taste", Kathy added as she looked the ring closely.

"Thanks", Chandler said.

Monica and Kathy turned both to look at him. Kathy opened her mouth, looking stunned. "What? Are you two -"

"Yep", Chandler said and took Monica's hand in his. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, but that's.. that's amazing!" Kathy said.

"Yeah", Chandler and Monica acknowledged. It really was.

* * *

"I still can't believe we met Kathy", Monica said as they entered their apartment.

"I know", Chandler said and closed the door behind him.

Monica took her jacket off. "She looked so different.. what were you talking about before I came?"

"Uh, she's still an actress.. and a single mom, too", Chandler said and put the groceries on the floor to take his coat off.

"Wow", Monica said, surprised.

She was about to lift the groceries, but Chandler stopped her. "Hey, you're pregnant", he said.

"Look, you don't have to remind me several times a week", Monica said with a smile.

"You shouldn't be lifting stuff", Chandler said with a worried look on his face.

"Honey, this is a grocery bag", Monica chuckled. "It's not heavy." Chandler lifted the bag on the kitchen table anyways. Monica let out a sigh. "You are so strict with these things", she said and shook her head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chandler asked and sat down at the table.

"I think it's sweet", Monica said.

"Not a bad thing? 'Cause I wouldn't want to become one of those overprotective parents or something", Chandler said.

"No", Monica said, trying to hide her enthusiasm for having this kind of conversation with him. "You wouldn't be overprotective."

"You're right. That's _your_ thing", Chandler said with a slightly teasing smile.

Monica smiled and hit him gently on the shoulder. "We'll see about that, Bing", she said.

Chandler got up and took a beer from the fridge. He looked at her while she was putting the groceries to their places. "It's starting to show already, if you think about it", he said after a minute. "I mean that you're pregnant."

"Yeah, there's a small bump", Monica smiled.

"How does it feel now?" Chandler asked tentatively.

"Uh, I don't know.. bigger?" Monica said with a laugh.

Chandler gave her a smile and took few steps closer. "Can I?" He asked.

"No, it's still forbidden", Monica said quietly as he put his hands on her stomach. She sighed in satisfaction, even this gave her cold chills now.

Chandler gently stroked her belly. "It's cute", he said.

"The bump?" Monica whispered.

Chandler looked her in the eyes. "Everything", he said and leaned in. She was expecting a kiss on the cheek but no; his soft lips met hers in a slow, loving kiss. She could feel her heart starting to race immediately. It felt like a first kiss, but much better. He wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close.

"Hey Chandler, look what I.." Joey said as he walked into the apartment. "..bought", he finished his sentence, staring at the kissing couple in shock.

Chandler broke the kiss and reluclantly let go of Monica. "What's up, Joe?" he asked after few seconds.

"I.. I just wanted to show what I bought", Joey said and showed the video game cover in his hands. "I was wondering if-if you wanna play but you obviously have better things to do, so.." He said and left the apartment again.

Chandler glanced at Monica awkwardly. "Go play with him", Monica said with a wide smile. Chandler returned her smile and went after Joey, leaving Monica grinning alone.

"What was that?" Joey asked when Chandler entered his apartment.

"What?" Chandler asked and closed the door.

"That kiss!" Joey said.

"Well.. It was a kiss", Chandler said and shrugged.

"Did you forgive her?" Joey asked anxiously.

"No.. I don't know", Chandler hesitated. He was kind of confused about it himself and didn't really know where had that come from. "You wanna play?" he tried changing the subject.

"Well, yeah! But is everything okay between you and Monica?" Joey asked.

Chandler sighed wearily. "I don't know", he said.

"Why did you kiss her, then?"

"Uh.. I was.. I just needed to, you know.. The moment was perfect", Chandler said and sat on Joey's chair.

"So you _can_ kiss her again?" Joey asked.

"Apparently."

"Great! Now, get out of my chair", Joey commanded. Chandler gave a small laugh but then stood up and sat on another chair. "Let's play", Joey said.

They were just about to start playing as Ross walked into the apartment. "Hi", he said.

"Hey", Chandler and Joey said and turned to look at him. "Uh, I caught Chandler kissing Monica!" Joey said then. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"What?" Ross asked and took his coat off. "You kissed Monica?"

"I know! I've never done it before", Chandler said sarcastically.

"Why? Why did you kiss her? Did you forgive her?" Ross asked and sat on a stool.

"No", Chandler said.

"What? Why? Why did you do it?" Ross asked.

Chandler frowned. "Dude, calm down. I kissed her 'cause I wanted to, I missed it. I love her. What's the big deal?"

"Because now she thinks you forgave her", Ross said.

Chandler let out a snort. "How do you know? And I don't even understand this "you have to forgive her and start trusting again" -thing. I mean, does that make any difference? Why can't we just forget about it and live day by day and see how it goes?"

Ross shook his head. "She's having a baby, Chandler, and maybe with you. You must think about the future", he said. "And there's no relationship without trusting. Remember how Emily and I ended up?"

"Three divorces, Ross. Three divorces", Chandler said, glaring at him.

"And I've learned that in a relationship you have to trust to each other", Ross said. "I just want the best for you."

"So, what do you want me to do, huh?" Chandler asked from him. "What would _you_ do if you were me?"

"He'd get married", Joey said with a laugh. Chandler shared the laughter.

"Okay, I do that a lot but not with my sister", Ross said.

Chandler took a deep breath. "I saw Kathy today", he said.

"What? You cheated on my sister, with Kathy?!" Ross yelled.

"Oh my God, if bumping into her in a grocery store is cheating, then yes!" Chandler said.

"What did she say? Is she still an actress or a professional cheater?" Joey snapped.

"Actress and a single mom", Chandler said. Ross and Joey looked up to Chandler, then to each other. "What?" Chandler frowned.

"Did she mention how old her daughter or son is?" Ross asked.

"No, why?" Chandler said. Ross and Joey shared a look again, and Chandler got it. "What? No, no no. It can't be mine, no", he said with a laugh.

"How?" Joey asked.

"Well.. She.. She would've told me", he said. "Right?"

Joey and Ross shrugged. "Yeah", they said. Chandler thought about it for a second. Kathy would've told him for sure.. or maybe not. He needed to be sure. He hoped her number was still the same, he'd call her tomorrow.

"Hey, look what I have here!" Joey said to Ross and pointed at the video game on Chandler's lap.

"He means the game", Chandler said and handed it to Ross.

"I hope so", Ross said.

They played for few hours, but Chandler kept thinking about Monica. Maybe he could forgive her. He didn't know about trusting, but he could try. He had been hurt so many times that it didn't matter. Or it did, but he thought maybe it was worth the try. He remembered their kiss, soft and tender but also eager. It was clear what made him happy was being with Monica, being close to her.

But what if he had a two or three year old kid with Kathy? He hoped and believed it wasn't true.

* * *

_Truly a conversation chapter again :D_

_I hope it was worth the wait!_

_If someone doesn't know who Kathy is, she's Chandler's ex (obviously) and he fell in love with her while she was dating Joey, and then Chandler and her got together but she cheated on him so they broke up._

_Emily.. well you should know who she is._

_And don't worry, I haven't forgotten that question thing :) It'll come up._

_Reviews please?_


	17. Love makes you blind

_**FINALLY.  
**Well __**now**__ it took me literally forever to update. Sorry..  
I don't know when I'm gonna update next time 'cause I'm about to move like tomorrow or so, and I don't have a computer there yet.. and that means I will die._

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews and everything again :) love ya.  
Right to the point, there's no time to waste :D I still don't own Friends._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Chandler went back to his and Monica's apartment. It was 1:15 in the morning and he hoped Monica wasn't awake. He didn't want to talk or explain what had that kiss meant. If he had to tell her that, he'd do it later. He was tired, but didn't feel like sleeping. Once Ross and Joey had brought it up, the whole Kathy thing had been going through his mind. What if he really had a kid already, with her?

Chandler sighed in relief as he stepped inside the dark apartment. Monica had obviously gone to bed. He turned the lights on and noticed a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read. "There's some spaghetti in the fridge if you're hungry." Below it she'd drew a smiley and a small heart. Chandler smirked slightly, he really was hungry. He took the spaghetti from the fridge and heated it quickly.

As he sat down to eat, he heard the bedroom door open. _Damn. _He had woken Monica up.

"Hey, you found the spaghetti", Monica said with a smile as she walked towards the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Yeah, thanks", Chandler said. "Sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't. I was just reading", Monica said and sat down at the table too.

Chandler gave her a brief smile and continued eating. They were awkwardly quiet for a minute. Chandler kept his interest in the food but saw that Monica was clearly thinking what to say next. "Is it good?" She asked then.

"Really good", Chandler said with a nod. "As always."

Monica smiled again. She really loved hearing those compliments over and over again, no matter in what situation. She kept thinking what to say. Maybe they could have a conversation now, she just needed to be very careful to not push him over the edge.

Chandler finished his meal and put the dishes in the sink. As he was about to leave the kitchen, Monica got up. "Thank you", she said.

Chandler frowned. "What?" he asked. "Oh, thanks, it was delicious", he said referring to the food.

Monica smiled. "No. Thank _you_", she said. "Thanks for keeping your promise. It does mean a lot to me that you're here."

"Oh.. you're welcome, then", Chandler said then with a shrug. He wanted to say something more but didn't know what, so he let her speak.

"Seriously, I know I should've not even thought about you seeing someone. I've been such an ass. This is all my fault and I never expected anybody or especially you to be so sweet. You've been nothing but kind to me", Monica said.

"Actually that's not true", Chandler said with a smile. "But it's okay, don't worry about it."

"See, nothing but kind", Monica said and pulled him in a loving hug. She soon realized how much did that remind of their talk few weeks ago when Chandler was drunk. He'd thought Monica was always being nice. That wasn't true either but it had still made her feel better at the moment.

She turned to face him and look at him in the eyes. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, but wasn't sure enough to take the initiative. Chandler stared at her shining, blue eyes which were clearly urging him to kiss her. But he just pulled back from the hug.

Slightly disappointed look flashed on Monica's face against her will. Chandler leaned against the kitchen counter. "Look, Mon", he said and swallowed. "I-I really don't know what to do, to be honest."

Monica frowned. "With this situation or..?"

"Yes, or anything really", Chandler said. "I mean I do wanna be with you, of course, but something tells me it's wrong. I don't know what it is, maybe it's because you may be expecting Richard's baby, or 'cause you cheated on me, or maybe it's just me who's making this all so damn difficult. So I'm sorry, I can't tell you what's going on 'cause I don't know anything." Monica bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Chandler ran his fingers through his hair, badly wanting her to understand what he was feeling. "Okay.. I love you, Monica, I do. That hasn't changed in any way. But I can't trust you anymore."

"I know you can't", Monica said quietly.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I wish I knew already 'cause this", he motioned the space between them, "is killing me."

Monica nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. It was killing her too. They stood there for a second, both staring at the floor. Monica then closed the gap between them by few, wary steps and hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around her too.

_We __**should **__throw all the trusting crap in the trash._

Chandler kissed her on the top of her head before they broke the hug. "Do you have, um.. your five answers yet?" Monica asked.

"Not yet", Chandler said and shook his head.

"Okay, no pressure", Monica said with an awkward laugh. Chandler nodded. "So.. Good night, I guess", Monica added with a smile.

"Night", Chandler said as she went to the bedroom. He turned the lights off, walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Monica said as she entered Central Perk the next day. Phoebe and Rachel were there, sitting on the orange couch. "Guess what happened", she said and sat on the armchair.

"Oh, Ross got a haircut?" Phoebe asked. "_Please_ tell that Ross got a haircut."

Monica frowned. "I don't know", she said.

"Damn it", Phoebe retorted.

"Tell us, what happened?" Rachel asked then.

Monica smiled. "Chandler kissed me yesterday", she said excitedly.

Rachel frowned. "He did?"

"Yeah", Monica said with a grin.

"But why?" Phoebe asked.

Monica let out a snort. "Well", she said and thought about it for a second. "Maybe 'cause he still loves me", she said.

"Yeah, but he clearly hasn't forgiven you, at least yet", Phoebe said.

"I know that", Monica said, her smile completely dropped from her face.

"Did he say anything?" Rachel asked.

Monica sighed. "We almost kissed later again when he came back from your place", she said to Rachel. "But then he backed off and told me he don't know what to do with all of this.. he said he still loves me but can't trust me anymore."

"Not a surprise", Rachel said and shook her head. "But you managed to talk about it without fighting, right?"

"Yeah", Monica nodded.

"See, I'm telling ya, you're slowly moving in a better direction", Rachel smiled and patted Monica's knee.

Monica shrugged. "Although he was the one to talk, I didn't that much."

Rachel and Phoebe looked at her in disbelief. "What's that like?" Rachel asked then. Monica rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Did he use tongue?" Phoebe asked after a minute of silence.

"Phoebe!" Rachel berated, but turned to look at Monica for an answer.

Monica smiled. "Yeah, in the end, but then Joey came in and interrupted.. that bastard", she joked.

"Yeah, he does that a lot", Rachel said. "To me, mainly on purpose."

"Hey, if Chandler didn't tell you yet, we saw Kathy in a grocery store yesterday", Monica said.

"Kathy? Chandler's _and_ Joey's ex Kathy?" Phoebe asked.

Monica nodded. "Oh my God, what did she say?" Rachel asked.

"She's a single mom and still an actress. Saw my ring and congratulated us", Monica said. "God, she looked different. I didn't recognize her at first."

"What did she say when she realized Chandler and you are together?" Phoebe asked.

Monica shrugged. "Nothing.. Seemed pretty surprised."

"Who wouldn't be", Phoebe grinned. "Did you tell that you're pregnant?"

"No, why would I told her that?" Monica asked.

"I don't know", Phoebe said and sipped her coffee.

"Anyway, I have to go to work", Monica said and got up. "I decided to go back, you know, since I don't have morning sickness anymore."

"Oh, good for you", Rachel said. "Bye", she and Phoebe said as Monica left the coffeehouse.

"Wow, Chandler seems to bump into his ex's a lot", Rachel said.

"I know", Phoebe said.

"I remember Chandler was _so_ in love with Kathy", Rachel said.

"Yeah.. and then she cheated on him", Phoebe said. "Why does everyone keep cheating on him? Janice, Kathy, now Monica.. He must suck at bed or something."

"I don't know. Monica said he's the best she ever had, remember", Rachel said.

"Love makes you blind", Phoebe shrugged.

Rachel grinned. "Monica and I.. just Mon, actually, taught him women's erogenous zones when he was with Kathy."

"Really? You never told me that", Phoebe said.

"Yeah.. Well, Monica ended up screaming _seven_ in front of us, if you know what I mean", Rachel said.

"You're kidding?" Phoebe laughed.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not", she said. "I wish things were the same", she sighed.

"Me too."

* * *

Chandler was at work, in his office. It was 3pm and he was planning to call Kathy. He had gotten her number from Joey in the morning. He stared at the piece of paper for a while. Then he took the phone and dialed the number. It was going to be awkward for sure, but he needed to know.

It rang and rang, but no one answered. Chandler felt somehow relieved, although he knew he'd have to do it again. He decided to leave a message but suddenly didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about it at all. He quickly hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

Two hours later Chandler came back from work and found Ross sitting in their living room.

"Hey", he greeted. "Is Monica here?"

"Hi. Yeah, she's probably taking a nap or something", Ross said. "She's probably tired after being at work again."

Chandler nodded as he took his coat away. "Ross, we need to talk", he said with a low voice and walked to the living room.

Ross turned to look at him. "Please don't break up with me Chandler."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "I called Kathy today", he said.

"What?! You cheated on my sister?" Ross said.

"Shut up!" Chandler shushed and glanced at the bedroom door. "You've gotta stop doing that! I just called her 'cause I need to know if I have a kid with her."

"What? You don't have a kid with her", Ross said.

"How do you know? I can't stop thinking if I have, and that's actually possible. Once you mentioned it yesterday, it totally freaked the hell out of me", Chandler said.

Ross sighed. "So you called her. What happened?"

"Well.. She didn't answer so I hang up", Chandler said. "I couldn't figure out what to say, I mean what should've I said? 'Hi, it's Chandler. I dated you few years ago. I'm just calling to ask if I'm the father of your child.'"

Ross shook his head. "I can't believe I'm telling you to do this, but.. You could ask her out, I mean just as friends. For an innocent coffee, nothing more. Then, ask some questions about her baby."

Chandler frowned. "I don't know, would it be kinda awkward?"

"Of course you can make the call if you want", Ross shrugged.

"Fine. I'll ask my ex-girlfriend out.. My ex whose name is not Janice", Chandler said. "See you later", he added and left the apartment.

Ross was left sitting in the living room, wondering where had he left. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Monica coming out of the bedroom.

"Chandler's going out with Kathy?"

* * *

_Reviews please?_


	18. Disclosure

_Hellooo I'm finally back :) I'm really sorry for the wait. Hope you're still willing to read this story! I'm trying to update regularly again.  
Thank you for the reviews, they still mean a lot to me. And yeah, I am an evil genius :D well.. at least evil._

_I know my grammar and spelling sucks and everything, and I'm sorry about that. But there's not much I can do except learning and that's exactly __what I'm doing so I hope you understand :)_

_I've got kind of a longer chapter here for ya.. I think you deserve it!_

_I still don't own Friends, damn it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ross turned to look at Monica. He could see the pure hurt in her eyes. He'd seen her hurt before, but this time it was a different kind. He looked away from her and scratched his neck, trying to figure out how to explain it to her. He knew Chandler had not told her about the possibility of him already being a father, and wasn't sure if he could tell.

"He's going out with Kathy?" Monica asked again, with a slightly stronger voice.

Ross couldn't come up with any excuses in those seconds. He sighed. "Yeah, he is." Monica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But it's not what you think, I swear", Ross said and stood up from the couch.

"What am I thinking?" Monica asked quickly.

"It's not what you think, Mon", Ross repeated.

"Then what is it?"

Ross shook his head. "I can't tell you", he said. Monica sighed. "I'm sorry", he added.

"Why can't you tell me if it's not what I think it is?" Monica asked.

"Because Chandler will tell you if he wants", Ross said. "But I promise it's certainly _not_ what you think."

"Stop saying that", Monica said, irritated. "Don't you think it's my right to know why my fiance is taking out his ex-girlfriend?"

"Okay", Ross sighed. He didn't want to be the one to tell the story but he couldn't leave her only with that either. He walked up to Monica and took her hands in his. "You know that.. Kathy has a baby", Ross started, but that was enough for Monica to realize.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god", she said. "It's.. it's Chandler's?"

"We don't know. He's about to find out", Ross said.

Monica sat down in the armchair, shocked. "Wow", she finally managed to say. "You're right, that is so not what I was thinking."

"I know", Ross nodded and sat down on the couch again. "Are you okay?"

Monica turned to look at him. "What if it's his?" she asked.

Ross sighed. "That's not really probable."

Monica buried her face in her hands. "Gosh, this is so not what I needed right now.."

Ross frowned. "You're my sister and I love you.. but so not what _you _needed right now? Think about Chandler", he said. "I could tell the whole story but I'm sure that's not necessary.. But what I'm not sure of is if he can handle everything by himself."

Monica nodded slowly in her hands before dropping them. "You're right", she said. "I have to be supportive, and I will be."

Ross looked at her for a minute. "It's gonna be okay, Mon", he said with a slight smile. "I mean everything. And whatever happens, we'll be there for you. You're never going to end up alone."

"I know", Monica said quietly.

"I'm gonna be an uncle", Ross grinned. Monica gave him a warm smile as he hugged her.

* * *

Chandler was sitting in a coffeehouse waiting for Kathy. It was a place she'd suggested, once he didn't want to meet her in Central Perk mainly because of his friends. He had ordered his coffee already and was sipping it nervously. He still didn't know what to say to her, how to ask. All he knew was that soon he might suddenly become a dad. Obviously he knew the whole thing could be totally ridiculous and pointless, and honestly he did think Kathy would've told him if it's true, but he was still terrified.

Chandler stared at the door, mentally fighting against the urge to run away. He sighed nervously. He had to do this, after this it would all be great..

His thoughts were interrupted by the people in the next table. There was a couple with two children. The smaller kid had started to cry so the guy lift her in his armsand held her. The woman handed him a bottle of milk, and he started to feed their baby girl. He smiled as she sucked the bottle. Chandler watched them for a minute. He could have a family like them. It could be him and Monica and their children, without old mustache guys orblondeactresses. This family seemed happy, why couldn't they be? And there he was, sitting in a strange coffeehouse waiting for his ex, who was by the way 20 minutes late.

Maybe she wasn't coming at all. Maybe she'd discovered the reason of this meeting and chose not to come. Chandler glanced at the door again. She wasn't coming, at least he was hoping so. He quickly got up and headed to the door to leave. As he stepped out, he heard a familiar voice comingfrom his left.

"Chandler!"

He turned around. "Oh.. Hi, Kathy", he greeted with an awkward smile._ Damn it_. "I was just, um.."

"I know I'm late and I'm so sorry! I took a cab here and the driver was just horrible.. sorry", Kathy apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay", Chandler shrugged.

"I hope you still wanna have coffee?" Kathy asked hopefully.

"I kinda had one already but okay", Chandler smiled nervously. There's no turning back.

They went inside, tookseatsand ordered coffee.

"So, why did you call me? Is everything okay?" Kathy asked then.

"Well, it's um.. Yeah. I mean it was great seeing you then and.. despite of all the stuff few years ago I think we could still be, y'know, friends", Chandler said.

"Really?"

"If you want to."

Kathy smiled in agreementas the waitress brought their drinks.

"So, what's going on with you? Wedding coming?" Kathy asked him curiously, drinking her coffee.

"I guess.. Not quite yet though", Chandler said,not really knowing what was going to happen with that either.

"I'm happy for you", Kathy said. Chandler sighed quietly. "Is it okay for Monica that we're friends? Just asking, I mean if I had a boyfriend who'd see his ex, I'd be kinda suspicious."

"Yeah, it's fine. We trust each other completely", Chandler said, slightly amused. Kathy nodded. "What about you? Busy with the work?" he asked.

"Not so with the work, but Alice is making sure I have plenty to do. Maybe even too well at times", Kathy laughed.

"Alice?"

"My daughter I told you about. Babies are unbelievable.. but really sweet and lovable, too."

"Obviously", Chandler cleared his throat, "how old is she, by the way?"

"Five months", Kathy said, and suddenly turned serious. Chandler sighed for relief. Alice wasn't his. He felt a weight falling off his shoulders, but soon the look on Kathy's face got his full attention. "What's wrong?"

Kathy looked down. "Erm.. Chandler, there's something you need to know", she bit her lip, clearly struggling. "I wasn't going to tell you this but I really have to. I.. After we broke up.. I-I had an abortion."

Chandler's mouth dropped open at her words. "Wh-what?" hegasped.

"It was yours. I'm sorry, I should've told you a long time ago", Kathy said quietly staring at her cup of coffee, ignoring his shocked gaze.

Chandler didn't know what to say. He sat there staring at her for several minutes before he managed to speak. "A-are you.. Why didn't you.."

"I was scared. It was the most scared I've ever been in my life, Chandler, and I didn't know what to do. I panicked and I was sure it wasn't what you wanted. I wasn't ready either. I.. I haven't told anyone, not even to my closest friends about this."

Chandler saw the tears in her eyes. He opened and closed his mouth few times to say something, but he couldn't. He just stayed quiet and movedto hug her tightly.

"I don't know, maybe I should've kept it. At least I should've told you", Kathy sobbed. "I'm sorry, you're getting married and all and this is just awful."

"I'm glad you told me", Chandler said andlet out a deep sigh.

* * *

"What?!" Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey yelled in unison.

"Exactly", Chandler said and sat on Joey's chair.

"Kathy had an abortion?" Rachel frowned.

"Yes, and decided not to tell me about any of it", Chandler sighed.

"Oh god", Ross said.

"So shepracticallykilled your baby behind your back?" Joey asked.

"This is unbelievable!" Phoebe said. "I mean what more can happen?"

"I know", Chandler said and ran his fingers through his hair. "What should I do?"

"Well, there's not much you can do about it anymore", Ross sighed.

"How do you feel about this?" Rachel asked and sat on the arm of Joey's chair.

"I don't know, she should've told me. Why didn't she tell me?" Chandler said and shook his head, still not believing what had happened.

"Oh honey, I don't know", Rachel said and hugged him. Phoebe gave him a hug too.

"I know I would've freaked out big time, everyone knows that", Chandler said.

"Yeah, but still", Phoebe said.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "God, what birth control were you using?"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what do I do?"

"You have to tell Monica, I guess", Ross said.

"Why? Why should I tell her?" Chandler asked.

"Because you have to", Ross said.

"I know", Chandler sighed. "But.. it's past, all gone. Doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't you think that's why you should forgive her too?" Joey said.

Chandler let out a snort. "Kind of a different situation we're discussing."

"How are things going with you two?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know.. Although, I've managed to stop picturing her having sex with Richard."

"But that's great!" Rachel said.

"Yeah but I had this dream last night where they were teaching their kid how to ride a bike, and I was back together with Janice 'cause for whatever reason I didn't wanna go through that crazy snakeman -thing.. But in the end it seemed such a tempting option."

"I believe ya.." Joey said. "But trust me, it's gonna be you and Monica, not Richard and Monica."

"Well yeah, itshouldbe be and Monica", Chandler said. "But I don't know if that's gonna happen."

"Just get over it, man. Do something", Joey said.

"It's not that simple, Joe", Chandler groaned.

"Maybe you've already forgiven her", Phoebe suggested. "You just don't know it yet." Chandler sighed, shaking his head. "You love her, she loves you, it's perfect! If you guys broke up, I.. I don't know, it's just not right", Phoebe said.

"What she did is just not right", Chandler muttered.

"She's never done anything like that before. I know my sister, you should know her too", Ross said.

"And yet she still did it, with loads of consequences."

"Would you just get it already?" Ross said. "Just.. give her another chance, she won't blow it. She made a mistake and learned from it. She wouldn't do something like that again, and you know that."

"I _don't_ know, that's the problem. How could I know anymore?" Chandler said. "And why should I always be working things out? Maybe it's her turn to do something. She was the one to cheat on me in the first place, and getting knocked up. If she truly loves me and wants to be with me, as everyone claims, why isn't she doing anything? Why isn't she even _trying _to make it up to me? I don't get it."

"Maybe she doesn't know _how_ to make it up to you. Maybe she's afraid that she might mess it up", Joey said.

"Well I don't know if she can any more, we've kind of reached the top already", Chandler murmured.

"See, his is making you and Monica both so miserable. Why can't you just talk and work things out?" Rachel asked.

"Oh you're the one to talk. Were you guys on a break or..?" Chandler asked, glancingRachel and Ross.

"Shut up", Rachel said and glared at him. "The thing is, Monica's always wanted a baby, and now she's going to have one. The situation here isn't very admirable but anyway, she's having a child and she should be happy. She did a horrible thing but just.. forget about it for a second. She's pregnant and probably feeling kinda lonely at the moment, and I bet she's scared too. The baby might or might not be yours but you should be there for her 'cause if you're not and it's yours, you're gonna regret it later. And we can't replace you being there, nobody can."

"Rachel's right. You need to go and be there for her, be supportive", Phoebe said and motioned towards the door.

"And she's gonna be there for you, too", Ross added.

"So that's what you guys would do if you were me? I mean, I should just go there and pretend to be happy?" Chandler asked and held uphis hands.

"Yes if that's what it takes from you to go there and try!" Phoebe said. "Richard's not there, thank god he isn't. Yet. But if you don't do something like right now, he might come and you will end up alone or worse, with Janice. Your nightmare will come true. Is that what you want? All because you were too lazy to get your ass up out from this chair, go across the hall and talk to Monica. That's not what you want Chandler, is it?"

"I'm not too lazy to get my.."

"Get up then! Go go go go", Phoebe cut him off. Chandler gave her a confused look, but stood up and got out of the apartment.

"Phoebs, that was mean", Rachel said, looking slightly worried.

"Well, I got mine", Phoebe said and sat on Joey's chair.

Rachel sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him", she said and left the apartment, followed by Joey.

They found Chandler standing in the hall.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" Rachel asked him.

"No. I wish I was", Chandler sighed.

Rachel hugged him. "You will be."

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked Chandler.

"I don't know. I hate this.. I want to forget everything and move forward but I just can't, you know?" Chandler said. "I guess I really need to pull myself together and talk things through with Monica."

"Yeah", Rachel and Joey said.

"Wow, it's weird", Chandler said after few seconds of silence.

"What is?" Joey asked.

"Everything, actually", Chandler snorted, "but it's weird how just a few years can change you, like.. Kathy said one of the reasons she didn't tell me back then was that she knew it wasn't what I wanted. And she's right, it wasn't what I wanted and I would've totally freaked out. But now, I'm so hoping to have a kid."

"You're really growing up, aren't you?" Rachel smiled. "But maybe it's not about change. Maybe it's about the person you're having the baby with. Unlike Kathy, Monica is the right one for you."

"Yeah.. I just never thought I'd wanna be a dad. I'm actually scaring myself."

Rachel smiled. "If Monica's not having your baby, God must have _no _idea what he's doing."

"Yeah, and I should never have let you date Kathy. Sorry man", Joey shook his head.

"I guess that's excusable", Chandler laughed. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, pal", Rachel grinned. "But I'm gonna go now. Be nice to her", she said to Chandler and left.

"I need to get back in there too, but if you need-"

"I know. Thanks", Chandler cut Joey off.

"Good luck, man", Joey patted him on the shoulder and went back to his apartment.

Chandler was left alone in the hallway, staring at the green door with the number 20 on it. It had been a long time since he'd felt this nervous opening that door.. It must've been right after the London trip. This time he wasn't going to ask if being on London time counts, but he was about to find out something else. He exhaled nervously, and opened the door.

* * *

_If that was too unrealistic or something, I apologize 'cause this chapter's been the hardest one to write so far! I don't know why, but it's true. And because of my awesomeness I had to rewrite the whole thing once.. Plus, I've watched lots of soap opera lately so.. :D you know what it does to the human brain._

_Enough with the excuses.._

_Reviews? :)_


	19. Hope

_Hi again and thanks, for everything :D_

_Here's the next chapter.._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen****  
**

Monica heard the door open and turned to look who was coming. "Hey", she said to Chandler. She had thought about the possibility of Chandler having a child with Kathy all day. She'd really been taken abackby it. She found herself staring Chandler expectantly, eyes wide open, waiting for some news.

"Hi", Chandler said and closed the door behind him. He noticed the look on Monica's face, still unaware of the fact that she'd heard his and Ross's conversation before. "Are you.. okay?"

"I, um.. Yeah", Monica said and continued fluffing the pillows on their couch.

Chandler took a few steps around, thinking about how to explain everything. "You know Mon, I think we should have a talk."

"Yeah?" Monica said and turned to look at him again.

"Yes, a big one."

"Oh", Monica said quietly. She knew it was necessary for them to talk things through thoroughly, but she was afraid it would turn into a huge fight or something. Facing these subjects together wasn't easy, they had seasoned that already. She was surprised Chandler was the one to bring it up but kind of relieved too, 'cause now she didn't have to.

"So.." Chandler started, sat on the couch and pulled Monica next to him.

"You go first", Monica said quickly.

"Damn", Chandler sighed, not knowing what to say. "Um.. God, where do you want me to start?"

"I don't know", Monica said. "From the day you found out.. everything, I guess. The day that ruined our relationship."

"It's not ruined."

"It's not?"

"Maybe not. Do you want it to be?"

"No, no. No."

"Me neither."

"Really?"

"That's kinda why we're having this chat. Or trying to have."

Monica smiled. "Speak."

"So.. I've tried to forget that day but unfortunately I remember every single detail of it.. When you told me you're pregnant, I.." Chandler's gaze drifted down on Monica's stomach. "Well it did scare the hell out of me, but.. I liked the idea. I honestly felt sort of happy for those few minutes before Pheebs came in and.. y'know. And now I've realized if Richard's the father, I'm not. Although it has been pretty obvious for a long time", Chandler explained. "But.. I guess it would be better off that way. I mean what kind of a dad would I make? I don't know anything about babies and stuff. I'd be just terrible.. Which is odd 'cause my dad is a fine role model", he forced out a laugh.

"I'm sure you'd be an amazing dad", Monica said and nudged his knee gently. "Trust me."

"I don't."

"It's not about experience or knowledge. Those things might help but you're willing to learn and that's important", Monica said. "Have faith in yourself. You'd be amazing."

"Okay, for the first time ever in her life Monica Geller is wrong. Now how does it feel?"

Monica chuckled. She was happy to hear him joking around her again, it felt normal. "I am not wrong", she said. "To be honest, I really want this baby to be yours. I can't deny, I'd be so happy. I mean I'd love it just as much, no matter who's the father, but.."

"What?"

"Well did you not hear your speech or..?"

"What about it?" Chandler smiled.

"You want this baby to be yours, too, and it's pretty obvious that's what should happen."

"Yeah 'cause otherwise I'll never have a kid."

"So Kathy's kid wasn't yours?" Monica asked.

"What?" Chandler frowned. "Where did you-how do you know about that?"

"I overheard you and Ross talking earlier and after you left, Ross told me."

"Oh.. He forgot to mention that." Chandler met Monica'squestioningeyes. "No, Kathy and I don't have a kid together."

Monica couldn't hide her enthusiasm. She smiled and hugged Chandler briefly, glad about the news. He noticed how much it had really worried her.

"Anymore."

"What?"

"She.. She told me she had an abortion after we broke up."

Monica's smile faded as she stared at him. "Are you serious?" she whispered. Chandler nodded. "Really?" Monica asked in disbelief.

"Really."

"I'm so sorry, Chandler", she said then and hugged him again, longer this time.

"It's been like three years, it's not like I wanted to have a kid back then.."

"Yeah but oh my God", Monica cut him off and pulled back from the hug. "She told you today?"

"She did."

"She didn't tell you before?"

"No."

"I can't believe this", Monica said and shook her head. "She should've told you."

"Yeah, people keep saying that", Chandler muttered. Monica was glad Chandler wasn't the father of Kathy's baby but the abortion was shocking news. She felt bad for him, he'd done nothing wrong and after three years he finds out something like this. "But I don't wanna talk about it now", Chandler said.

"Really? Are you okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. There's nothing I can do about it", Chandler said and put his hand on her belly, "but what we need to talk about is this guy over here."

Monica gave him a warm smile. "I think he'd like some attention."

"He?"

"Or she, I don't know", Monica said quickly.

Chandler studied her face for a moment. "You want it to be a boy, don't you?"

"What? No, that's ridiculous", Monica laughed. Chandler gave her a look. "Okay, just a little", Monica admitted. "But it doesn't matter! I just have this weird feeling it's a boy. And besides, you said our first kid would be a boy, too."

"I don't think we can choose that."

"No pressure", Monica said. She smiled at him and shifted slightly in her seat. "Do you think we could.. work things out some time?"

"I don't know.. It partly depends what will happen, I guess", Chandler said and glanced down at her stomach again.

"You know we can't be together just because of the baby, right? I know it was hard when your parents split up and all, but we should have another reason to stay together. I know I have, do you?"

"You know I do. I mean I still can't trust you and stuff but.. maybe it'll fade away in time or something. We could try."

"You think?" Monica asked quietly, looking at him in the eyes.

"If you let me share the bed with you again."

"Anytime", Monica grinned happily.

"Oh boy.. I guess I have no choice but say yes, then", Chandler said. Monica gave him a confused look. "Answer to your fifth question", he clarified.

Monica remembered her fifth question very well: 'Is there any hope of us being together in the future?' She smiled at him again. "I love you", she said.

Chandler glanced at Monica's blue eyes which he loved, and his mind told him to get over all the crap he was making up inside his head. The fact was, he didn't belong sleeping on the couch, definitely not alone. He needed Monica. Opening up had made him feel so much better, and he wanted back all the happiness they'd used to have. He leaned in and pressed his lips again hers. He kissed Monica softly,longingly and felt her responding in a very familiar way he'd missed.

Moments later Chandler pulled back, and swallowed thickly. "I still don't have the answer to the fourth one", he said.

"Oh well.. It's notreallythaturgentanyway", Monica said and started leaning in again, but stopped. "You're not drunk this time, are you?" she asked. Chandler smirked and shook his head before she kissed him eagerly.

In that moment for both of them, it clearly seemed like there was hope left. Lots of it.

* * *

_So the question is, will these nice things last?_

_Reviews? :)_


	20. Trapped

_Omg it's the 20th chapter :D Cool.  
Thank you for everything again._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Everything seemed great for Monica and Chandler. They were now living a normal life, both working, spending days in Central Perk with their friends and evenings and nights together. They didn't talk much about the awful events from the past months. They didn't want to because they knew it made them both uncomfortable. Chandler had tried to forget about the whole abortion thing, he really didn't want to think about it. Things were like they'd used to be, and no one wanted it to change. Their friends didn't know exactly how they had worked things out so well so sudden, but they honestly didn't care. Chandler and Monica seemed happy again and that was all that mattered. Chandler was surprised it was all going so well and it hadn't been so difficult to forgive Monica. Maybe it was partly because of Monica's pregnancy, which he was really excited about. She was now almost 4 months pregnant and the bump could clearly be seen. But when someone he hadn't heard about in so long, someone he'd tried to forget knocked on their door, all the bad feelings and thoughts took over his mind again.

"Richard?" Chandler heard Phoebe saying at the door. He and Monica were sitting on the living room couch side by side.

"Hi, Phoebe", Richard greeted. Monica and Chandler felt each other freezing slightly as they heard his voice. "Is Monica home?" he asked Phoebe with a somewhat wary tone.

Phoebe looked at him for a second. "Um.. Yeah, there she is", she finally said and turned to look at Monica.

Monica glanced at Chandler, but he was avoiding her eyes. She rose from the couch and walked up to Richard, greeting him with a smile.

"You know Mon, I have to go, I have a client. See you later", Phoebe said quickly, took her coat and left.

"Bye", Monica said.

"Bye", Richard said too, but soon turned to look at Monica again. "I keep repelling your friends, don't I?"

"No, it's okay. She really did have a client, anyway", Monica said with a laugh.

Chandler sighed on the couch, not knowing what to do. For whatever reason, his heart was beating faster and he was anxious. He wanted to run away but how could he? He tried to tell himself he needed to face this, face Richard but it was hard. Chandler wasn't scared of him or anything but he just kept thinking how much pain he'd actually caused them. Somehow he got himself up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Hey, Richard", Chandler said. "It's been too long." He felt Monica hit him gently in the back. Apparently _that_ was inappropriate.

"Hi, Chandler," Richard said.

"Won't you come in?" Monica said friendly.

"Thanks", Richard nodded and stepped in. Monica closed the door behind him. "I can see the pregnancy has proceeded. How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. I'm working again and everything's great", Monica said. "Haven't seen you in awhile, though."

Richard sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I know I said I'd come over more often and I didn't.. I learned it's not so easy. And I also said I'd call before coming but my phone isn't working."

"It's alright", Monica said. "Oh, I have an ultra photo. You wanna see?"

Richard glanced at Chandler, who was leaning against the back of the couch. "Okay", he said.

Monica pulled a picture out of her purse and gave it to Richard. "How cute", he smiled.

Chandler rolled his eyes, thinking which would be a better solution, killing Richard or himself. Why had he come?

"I know", Monica said after looking at the picture for awhile. "By the way, the next ultra is next month. Do you want to come?"

Richard noticed the look on Chandler's face. "I know this isn't really my business but.. I heard from your father that you two are still together and I don't wanna come in between. Maybe it would be okay but I think it would be better if you'd do this together", Richard explained. "Don't get me wrong, I don't wanna seem totally nonchalant but the ultras and doctor appointments.. They're all new for you and I'd just be in the way."

Monica and Chandler listened to him intently. "If that's what you want", Monica said rather quietly.

"I think that's for the best."

"Thanks", Chandler said.

Richard nodded and glanced at the watch. "Oh, I have to leave. I have a meeting", he said and handed the picture back to Monica.

"Actually, you keep it. I have another one", Monica said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks", Richard said and put it in his pocket. "I'll call you some time. I will this time, if I get my phone fixed", he said and turned to leave.

"Okay, bye", Monica said.

As soon as Richard had left the apartment, Monica turned to Chandler. "Are you okay?" she asked and stroked his arm.

"I am now", he said with a sigh. "Why did you give him the picture?"

Monica frowned. "It might be his baby. He didn't see it in the ultra."

"Exactly, why did he get the picture if he didn't even bother to be there?"

"We didn't ask him, how could he even know? And I'm sure you were just glad he wasn't there."

"Of course I was glad 'cause didn't want him there! I don't want him here either."

"Chandler-"

"Why did he come? He didn't come in over than a month, why now? The man comes once a month for a five minutes visit, what's that about? He doesn't give a damn about the baby. And I'm sure there are other phones in the world than just his", Chandler said.

Monica wrapped her arms around him to calm him down. "I know it's hard. It's not easy for you, for me or him. We're all in a difficult place here", she whispered. "Just.. try to understand him."

Chandler let out a long sigh. "It's just.. finally everything seemed to be okay, then he came and.. it just brought everything I've tried to forget back. Mon, I-I don't know if I can do this."

Monica pulled back to look into his eyes. "Do what?"

"This", Chandler said and started pacing the room. "I.. I just can't see him. When I see him, I see you two together. I can't help it."

"You don't have to see him anymore. He said he'd call before coming over, you don't have to be here", Monica protested desperately.

"Then I'd know he'll be here, alone with you.. You know I still can't trust you."

"I swear, I -"

"I'm not saying that anything would necessarily happen but there's the possibility.. And that's not all. My mind keeps making up stuff all the time and it's making me crazy.. It's just too hard."

Monica walked up to him. "You're not leaving me, are you, Chandler?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Chandler took her hands in his. "What about.. if the baby's his. He'd be around all the time. I couldn't take it."

"No, don't. We'll work things out", Monica said, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She hugged him again, tightly. "I love you so much. Don't leave me, please."

"I don't know what to do, Mon", Chandler mumbled in her hair.

"Just.. stay with me", Monica sobbed. "Stay."

* * *

Chandler went early to bed that night, right after their friends had left. He didn't want to have another talk with Monica, which he knew was coming if he'd stay up. He didn't have the energy for talking. It wouldn't lead to anything anyway, he knew that. He still didn't know anything and it started to show. Time was running out, and maybe the scariest part was that no one was able to help him. Nobody knew how it all felt. He wasn't that mad at Monica anymore but he was getting really worried about the future. She had said they'd live in the moment, day by day but their friends were right, they had a baby coming. They had to think about the future. And Chandler was afraid they weren't ready to face it.

He tried to sleep, but couldn't. His mind didn't let him. He wondered if this was what going crazy felt like.

The way Monica had reacted earlier that day had freaked him out a little. She really did want him to stay, and much more than he'd thought she would. But he hadn't been even close leaving her yet and he didn't know if he'd have to do that one day, because he knew he couldn't handle it if the baby was Richard's. If it would look like Richard, and he would always come and pick him or her up.. It felt such a.. disgusting thought. He was scared for sure, he was scared he'd have to hurt Monica and make her cry. He was scared he'd have to spend the rest of his life without Monica. He felt trapped and was tired of not knowing what to do. He just wanted everything and everyone just leave him alone for a moment, including his own brain.

He was still wide awake when Monica entered the room about an hour later. He pretended to be asleep as he listened her getting changed and climbing on their bed. He lay there on his back, his eyes closed.

Monica placed a kiss on his forehead before snuggling up next to him. They lay there in silence. "You're not sleeping, are you?" she whispered after a few minutes.

Chandler let out a sigh. "No."

Monica turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Chandler opened his eyes. "Mon, this isn't working."

He heard Monica inhaling quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean", Chandler said. "We can't just keep pretending that everything's like it used to be. Everything's changed."

Monica studied his face for a minute. "You know.. I'm not letting you run away from this."

Chandler turned to look at her. "I'm not running away."

"Good", Monica said and leaned in to kiss him gently.

Chandler pulled back only a few seconds later. "I'm serious. We can't keep doing this."

"What? Kissing?"

"For example."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's pretending."

"I'm not pretending."

"I am", Chandler said. "And it's not right."

Monica swallowed thickly. "Maybe we should go to couple's therapy", she whispered after moments of silence. It was an idea Phoebe had suggested earlier the same day when Monica had told her and Rachel about Richard's visit and the way Chandler had acted after that. Monica had thought it would be no use but it seemed like they were running out of options.

Chandler sat up. "Therapy?"

"If that's how you feel, yeah."

"How could that possibly help us?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know, that's why we should try it", Monica said.

"But.. we don't _need_ therapy. I don't wanna go telling even more people about our problems."

"That's what I thought at first, too, but-"

"Mon, forget it. I'm not going to therapy."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Do you wanna be with me?"

Chandler sighed. "Yeah."

"Let's try it, Chandler. One time. If it's not helping, if it's turning us against each other even more than now, we'll stop", Monica said and took his hand in hers.

Chandler shook his head. "Love isn't always enough."

"I know, but we have more than that. We have nothing to lose, why not? Please, for me. For us", Monica said.

"Nothing to lose? We have each other to lose", Chandler said and got up from the bed. "You should've thought about that three months ago."

"I thought you forgave me", Monica said.

"I thought I did too. And maybe I did, but that doesn't mean it's not bothering me. The truth is, I don't know where the line between forgiving and forgetting is. I've tried them both so damn hard, but I'm not proceeding", Chandler said as he was putting his robe on.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know you are, but it doesn't matter."

Monica looked at him for awhile. "Fine. If you want to give this up, leave", she said just as he was about to leave the room.

Chandler stopped and turned to look at her questioningly.

Monica took a deep breath. "Apparently our relationship means much more to me than it does to you. I mean if this isn't even worth going to one therapy session, then go."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying.. I don't have time to wait for you. The baby's not gonna stay in here forever", Monica said and pointed at her bump. "And I don't wanna bring another person into this kind of mess. So if you're saying you're not interested in even trying to make this work, it's better you leave now."

Chandler stared at her, shocked. "What.. Are you kidding me?"

"I am certainly not", Monica said, ignoring his gaze to not make herself break.

"Hey, just a minute ago you said you won't let me run away from this", Chandler said.

"Well if this is your attitude towards our relationship and the future of this baby, I can't stop you. I-I thought we were finally happy again but now you're telling me you were just pretending?"

"Yes! Do you really think that this is what I wanted? I want everything to be perfect just as bad as you do. But it seems to me that's not possible so maybe I really should leave, and you don't -"

"Oh my God", Monica cut him off.

"What? Did you change your mind again?" Chandler asked, annoyed.

"Oh my God", Monica said. "Chandler, I think the baby just kicked."

"What?" Chandler asked, his tone completely different.

"I think the baby just kicked!" Monica repeated excitedly. Chandler ran next to their bed where she was lying, and put his hand on her belly. They waited a few seconds until the baby kicked again. "Oh my God! Do you feel that?" Monica laughed.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah I do! Is this the first time?"

"Of course this is the first time!"

"Wow.." Chandler smiled. "There's really someone in there."

"I know.."

They sat there for a long time, waiting for the baby to kick again, and neither of them said another word that night.

* * *

_Never a bad time __for some drama, right?_

_What do you think, what's gonna happen next?_


	21. Magazines

_Thank you so very much! This "you are an amazing writer"-stuff makes me so happy :D Although __I just noticed there's some crappy writing I've done before, but yeah, can't help it :D  
Also, if you haven't checked out my story Never Planned, which is obviously a Mondler story too, go take a look :) Its plot is probably a bit lighter than this, or whatever..  
_

_Anyway, I love you all, and here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Since the fight they'd had few weeks earlier, Monica and Chandler had barely spoken to each other except for trivial, everyday stuff. It had gotten awkward. They had both said things they didn't mean, and didn't want that to happen again. It was clear that Chandler didn't want to leave, and Monica didn't want him to leave. They obviously wanted to be together but didn't know how, so they just kept quiet. It had become their coping method. Of course that wasn't what they wanted, but they couldn't sort things out either. It was complicated.

Monica was now about four and a half months pregnant. It had all gone great, there had been no problems at all.. Except for one. She'd been finding herself very.. well, literally horny. She'd read about it, how hormones start really going crazy in the fourth month of pregnancy. And then there was Phoebe and the Evander Holyfield phase few years ago when she was in her fourth month. It all made perfect sense, but she found herself pathetic and sort of kinky. She'd imagine all these pictures and fantasies in her head while daydreaming. She'd go to bed early to wait for Chandler and watch him change. She'd even surprised him in the shower once on purpose. It was really weird but she couldn't help it, and it just got worse day by day. She didn't know if he knew about this, she hoped not 'cause she couldn't tell him either. After all this drama going on between them, they felt so distant from each other. But she also knew, creating fantasies wasn't enough anymore. It was hard for her to admit it even to herself, but it was true; she just couldn't contain herself.

Monica went to bed early to wait for Chandler, as usual. This time she had more in her mind than just watching him change his shirt, but she was nervous. She'd probably never been this nervous about sex, but she was afraid he'd turn her down. She couldn't remember when was the last time he'd done that, if ever, but now she was worried. She couldn't even wear anything seductive because of her stomach, and she didn't even feel sexy. She wondered if Chandler still found her attractive..

When Chandler finally came to the bedroom, Monica was wide awake. She lay on her back and watched him change. She could see his bare chest in the moonlight coming from the window. But when he put on a t-shirt, she couldn't help but letting out a disappointed sigh. She once again told herself how pathetic she was being. _Maybe this is how men feel all the time?_

Monica gulped quietly when Chandler made his way to his side of the bed and lay there next to her. After all that had happened, she didn't know how to initiate sex. And it's usually men who do this initiating part, anyway. But now she needed to. Before lying there for a minute and thinking what to do, she snuggled close to him under the covers. She could tell he was surprised and a little confused, but he didn't say anything. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.

She could smell his scent, it was something she'd missed so much. They did sleep in the same bed and all, but it had been awhile since she'd been this close to him. She kissed his cheek tentatively. When he still didn't do or say anything, she decided to go for it.

"I love you," she whispered against his skin. He sighed, but she couldn't tell if it was a sigh of annoyment or pleasure. She placed few kisses on his neck. "I miss you," she whispered and her hand started to wander lower his body. Just before she was reaching his boxers, he stopped her. He took her hand and pushed it away. She should've known it. He rejected her.

Chandler lifted his head to look at her for the first time now. "Mon.. what? Why?" he asked quietly.

Monica pulled away to mirror his gaze. She studied his face in the dark. "I.. I miss you, Chandler."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "So you just suddenly miss me so much you wanna have sex or something?"

"Why can't we just.. do things normally? Don't you miss it?" Monica sighed. "I love you."

Chandler could tell she wasn't being completely honest. "I think this is about something else," he said. "I've read those magazines. Y'know, fourth month might be tough time for a loner." He had noticed she'd been acting pretty oddly and now he figured it might be that.

"Oh come on, you think that's the reason why I want to have sex?"

"Yeah, you can't control yourself. You're just.. horny."

"What? _Of course_ I can control myself. And I'm not horny. You're horny!" Monica chuckled nervously, knowing that was probably the lamest line ever, especially since he was the one who'd just refused to have sex. "You think I'm like an animal or something? I'll show you some self-control." She rolled over to her side of the bed again. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Chandler didn't bother to say anything.

After twenty minutes she was still awake and even more restless. She couldn't sleep and as she looked at Chandler, she noticed he wasn't still asleep either, although his eyes were closed. Her gaze dropped to his lips. His lips that were so soft, amazing.. God, she missed his kisses. And his hands. His long fingers that could do anything. While she dreamed about that, she didn't realize that Chandler was staring at her back.

"You just can't get it out of your mind, huh?" he asked with a gloating smile on his face.

Monica winced slightly. She couldn't deny it anymore. "Okay, fine, I'm a pervert! You're right, I'm horny as hell and I've never felt this way. These past couple of days have been awful! It's like, it's almost painful," she finally admitted, and moved close to him again. "I know you probably think I'm a freak and disgusting, but please, Chandler. Just once. Is that too much to ask?"

"Interesting. Usually this is the other way around," Chandler smirked.

"Chandler, come on!" Monica groaned. "I-I need you. I want you. Please, let me make love to my fiancé. Seriously, this is unbelievable! I mean I'm going crazy here and if-"

"Shhh," Chandler cut her off. "Okay, okay."

Monica frowned. "What?"

He didn't answer, he just closed the gap between their lips and kissed her, long and passionate. She closed her eyes, even that gave her so much pleasure. She was surprised he'd given in so quickly but she didn't have time to think of that as he rolled on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair like so many times before, willingly letting him deepen their kiss.

Minutes later he pulled back in the need of air. He stared into her eyes as she gasped slightly. "It's said that a woman begging is the biggest turn on ever. I'm not gonna disagree."

Monica smiled. "But I still miss you, so much."

"I know.. I miss you too," Chandler whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

About a week later Monica was feeling much better. That one night had been great, amazing, and she was even more convinced about how important it was to make their relationship work. Even though some outsiders could tell they were a normal, happy couple with a baby coming, in reality the truth wasn't so simple. So, Monica had again brought up the idea of going to a therapist, and after the longest persuasion, he'd reluctantly agreed. It was true, he was never going to win again. At least she secretly hoped so.

"So.. What do you think?" Monica asked Chandler as they were walking home from their therapist. They had just finished their first session. The therapist had suggested lots of things, and some of them sounded completely ridiculous to both Chandler and Monica, although Monica wouldn't admit it.

"I don't know", Chandler muttered honestly. He'd felt really awkward the whole time which wasn't a surprise.

"Come on", Monica said. "I know you didn't like being there and all, and it wasn't really an amazing experience for me either but.. just try."

Chandler sighed. "I think the guy may have a point."

"You think? About what?"

"Some of the stuff he said."

"Like what?"

"Well.. He said we should warm things up and start creating nice, positive memories again or whatever it was. I mean, that's the kind of advice you get when you've been 25 years married but we are where we are, so.. I think he's right."

"Okay.. and how do we do that?"

"I don't know", Chandler shrugged. "Maybe we could take a trip or something."

Monica turned to look at him. "A trip?"

"Yeah, maybe. You know, somewhere to relax and clear our minds and so."

Monica nodded appreciatively. "Wow, I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean first of all you agreed to go there, but that you actually heard him out, it's great."

"Well I'm not paying the guy for nothing," Chandler laughed.

Monica gave him a smile. "So, where do you think we should go?"

Chandler frowned. "Home?"

"I'm talking about the trip," Monica laughed.

"Oh.. I don't know. You get to decide."

"Okay.. I'll have to give it a thought. When are we leaving?"

"That's up to you, too."

"Nice," Monica smiled. "I'm thinking pretty soon, if that's okay. I mean, what is there to wait?"

"Exactly," Chandler said. "And you can't even fly in your third trimester."

Monica looked at him, stunned. "How do you know that?"

"That's why Phoebs didn't come to Ross's wedding in London, right?" Chandler said.

Monica gave him a suspicious look. "Yeah, but.. Somehow that doesn't sound like something you would remember."

"You're right," Chandler said. "I read it in a baby magazine. That stuff is addictive!"

"Aww," Monica grinned. She felt truly happy for hearing those kind of things that showed how excited Chandler was about the baby and becoming a parent, but it was also scary 'cause they didn't know if there was a huge disappointment coming. She didn't want to even think of that.

"I know, scary huh?" Chandler said. "But I kinda thank Phoebe for not being there."

"In London?"

"Yeah. She would totally have figured us out."

"Right," Monica chuckled. She really enjoyed these kind of little talks with Chandler these days, but she'd started to feel like there should be much more to enjoy together. They really needed to do something about their relationship, and fast. The mention of London brought her good memories, and maybe she could try making the next trip something just as unforgettable.

* * *

_So, what do you think? What does Monica have on her mind?_

_Please leave a review! They'll make me write faster.. maybe :D_


	22. London (Part one)

_Thank you so very much for reading, reviewing and everything! Basically I love you :) Keep those reviews coming!_

_I know it's been so long, way too long, oh god. And I'm so sorry, thank you for being patient and stuff. I've just been so, really stuck with this, so this chapter may not be my best work but I think you can handle it. Oh and also, I could use this excuse: there's been happening a lot in the Matteney world :D_

_But, finally I have a new chapter for you! Actually I decided to split it in two slightly shorter chapters, I don't know if that was a good idea though.. oh, what the hell._

* * *

**Chapter 22**, _part one_

Everything had gone great so far. Both Monica and Chandler had got two weeks away from work pretty easily, which was surprising, and they were still really excited about the trip. Monica had planned everything out with Phoebe and Rachel and felt really confident about it. She would make it unforgettable for the both of them. Chandler had no idea about her plans, Monica hadn't even told him where they were going. He wanted to know but she said it was a surprise and he'd figure it out at the airport. He'd also offered to help her out but she'd just ignored him and said she'd take care of everything. He didn't know what was going on but he could see how important it seemed to be for Monica, so he'd just stay out of the way.

It was the day that they were supposed to leave, and after saying goodbye to their friends and leaving the place, they were in the middle of the cab drive to the airport. Chandler glanced at Monica, who gave him a nervous but really sincere smile. Smiling back, he could remember the conversation he had had with Phoebe and Rachel earlier.

_*Flashback*_

"Why are you both so excited about this?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, it's just.. We can have some alone time together," Chandler said.

"I know what you mean," Phoebe said, sharing sly smiles with Rachel.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "That's _not_ what I mean.. well, not entirely," he admitted. "But you know, we'll have some time to have fun and just stop for a moment."

"Take some distance to everything around you?"

"Yeah. At first I though we should just go on and continue living our normal life, but that just got us into a bigger mess. I think it's time for us to just focus on ourselves for now."

"I think you're right," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it seems like a good choice," Phoebe said.

"Yeah.. I mean, if someone needs to relax, it's Monica. She's been fussing around like crazy, I'm actually kind of worried about her and the baby."

"Believe me, they're both fine," Rachel said.

"Really? And I still don't know where we're going, Monica won't tell me."

Rachel shrugged helplessly, getting a grin from Phoebe. Chandler looked at them suspiciously. "You know, don't you?"

"Well, duh! We're her best friends," Phoebe said.

"And I'm her fiance," Chandler said.

"Yeah.." Rachel said. "How is that going, by the way? I mean, are you seriously planning on getting married or..?"

Chandler sighed. "Well, obviously I don't know yet, but I guess I'm about to find out."

Phoebe stroked his shoulder reassuringly. "I just think sooner or later, you're gonna be fine. Mondler all over again."

"Exactly," Rachel confirmed.

"I thought that's only used when I'm cleaning or Monica's making sarcastic jokes," Chandler said.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

_*Flashback ends*****_

And Chandler knew. He couldn't help but smile thinking about that conversation. For once he felt like their friends were right. Maybe that's because this time, he believed it too.

* * *

Monica managed to keep their destination as a secret from Chandler until they finally got on the plane. Monica had thought she was so sure about this all, but now she was starting to hesitate. Maybe Chandler didn't think London was a good idea.. As they got on the plane, she tried to keep herself busy with the bags and everything. She didn't want to give him a chance to comment on London, but as they sat down in their seats, she had no choice.

"Hey," Chandler said as he looked at Monica who was looking around very anxiously. No respond. "Mon?" he asked again and touched her hand, when she winced.

She looked at him. "Yeah? What-what is it?"

"You need to calm down."

Monica didn't bother to protest, she just let out a breath. "Okay. I am calm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited about this," Monica said. Chandler gave her a look. "And nervous, yes. I don't know why, this is so stupid. Maybe it's because.. it's London, you know."

Chandler didn't think it was about London, but he didn't want to push either. "I think it's great you chose London," he said instead, and brushed gently her knuckles with his thumb reassuringly.

"Really?" Monica turned to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah," Chandler said. "It's a very special place for us."

"I know. Guess I'm just," Monica hesitated, "scared that I'm gonna mess this up."

"Honey, how could you mess this up?"

Monica gave him a look, and he got it. She was the one who started this all, she was the reason to this whole mess. She could just as easily mess this up. She never screwed things up - they had both thought so. Chandler was the one doing those kind of things, not her. But this was all her fault.

"I'm sure you won't mess this up. I won't let that happen, and I promise I won't mess this up either. We can't afford to do that now."

Monica smiled warmly. He was right, after all. She couldn't believe he actually felt so great about this and despite everything he was being so positive. Chandler being positive - that didn't happen too often anyway. The fact that he's giving her this chance - she couldn't blow it. She just couldn't.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?"

Chandler just gave her a smile, before glancing down and turning serious. "I think.. I really think we're gonna be okay," he said.

Monica nodded. Something in that sentence gave her just the kind of strength she needed at that moment. "We will be," she whispered before leaning in and giving him the softest kiss on the lips.

* * *

The flight had gone well and Chandler and Monica were now in London - again. They were both even more excited than before. Chandler had no idea what was going through Monica's mind though. She knew there were more surprises to come, and she just hoped he would like the things she'd planned for them.

As they took a cab to the hotel, it finally occurred to Chandler that this wasn't just some hotel. It was the same hotel where he and Monica had become more than just friends. He could sense Monica studying his face as he noticed the place. She even doubted if he remembered it.

The driver stopped the cab in front of the hotel. Chandler didn't say anything until they stepped out of the car. "I can't believe you actually did this," he said then, breaking the silence.

Monica looked at him as he stared at the building, clearly stunned. "So you do remember?" she asked.

Chandler's eyes met hers. "This place? Are you kidding, how could I forget?"

She felt a rush of relief and pride washing through her. "Let's go, it's freezing out here," she said with a grin.

_Deja-vu_, they both thought as they stepped into the hotel. The place could have not looked more the same.

"Wow.." Monica said. Even she wasn't expecting this kind of feeling.

"I know," Chandler said. "This all looks exactly the same. It's like, I can almost hear Emily opening the bathroom window and running away on her wedding day."

Monica just nodded, she was also baffled.

"I love the fact you chose this place, but it's kinda scary though," Chandler admitted.

"Yeah, I feel it too," Monica said, but made her way to talk to the receptionist woman, Chandler following close behind.

"Hi," Monica said to the kind-looking lady.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm Monica Geller, I have a reservation."

"Welcome Miss Geller, let's see.. Where are you joining from?" the receptionist asked as she started working on the computer.

"New York," Monica said.

"Really? We don't have that much Americans staying at us, it's great to have you here," the woman said. "So, I can see you have booked and already paid for our deluxe suite. So, here are the keys, the room is on the highest floor. I hope you'll enjoy yourselves."

"I'm sure we will, thank you."

_Deluxe suite_. Chandler looked at Monica who just gave him a smile, leaving him wonder if there was even more to come. That's when a bunch of nice looking guys appeared next to them, taking their bags, friendly leading them towards the elevator.

* * *

After these gentlemen had carried their bags, Monica and Chandler had the huge room to themselves. Chandler looked at his pregnant friend.. girlfriend.. Actually fiancee, who was unpacking. She looked much calmer than before, which he appreciated.

Chandler knew she could do so much, the Monica he knew, she could do anything. But this suite was amazing, and the fact that she'd chose this hotel in the first place.. He hadn't been expecting anything like this. When Monica stopped humming some song that had been playing on the radio during the cab drive, he decided to ask.

"How did you get.. How did you manage do all this?"

Monica turned to look at Chandler. "Well, I had help. The girls and Ross helped me out," she explained.

"How much did all of this cost?" Chandler asked, looking slightly worried.

Monica sighed before walking up to him. She put her hands on either side of his face. "You're thinking too much," she said. "This is about _us_. Just focus on that, you and me. That's all you'll have to think about during this trip, okay?"

Chandler nodded, quietly agreeing. This really was about them, just them.

Monica gave him a smile before kissing his cheek. "Okay. I'm gonna change before we go have dinner, you should too."

* * *

_Oh, it's almost 5AM.. well, who cares :D_

_Much didn't happen, but hey, there's a reason why there are two parts!_  
_And I don't really know how that staying in a hotel thing goes, but I guess that's not the main thing to be focusing on.. right?_

_Part two - it's not exactly done yet, I'll post it as soon as I've completed it, so.. __**to be continued **__:D I'm telling you, another surprise is coming! xxo_


	23. London (Part two)

_Hi guys, and thank you :)_  
_Here's part two!_

* * *

**Chapter 22**_, part two_

Monica had told Chandler go to wait downstairs and take a look around after he'd changed. She wanted to take her time, she wanted to look perfect that night. Or as good as she possibly could, she personally thought she looked fat and bloated because of her pregnancy. But on the other hand she liked being pregnant, and she liked the fact that other people could see that she was with child.

It did make her a bit sad that she had so much other things to focus on than just the baby, but she didn't want to be left alone, and this was the only way to keep the guy she was meant to be with, around. She didn't believe in meant-to-be, at least she'd never had before, but now she'd started thinking. She couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else but Chandler. There was something special between them, she'd always knew it, and despite all their arguments and differences she loved him very deeply. And she knew he felt the same way about her.

That's why she needed to make their relationship work, and that's why she'd put so much work - and money, to be honest - into this all.

Monica looked at herself in the mirror after putting on the red dress she'd brought with her. She remembered the last time they were in London she'd also wore red. The neckline was both sexy and elegant, and luckily the whole dress looked good on her. Even she admitted that to herself, and she actually loved the way you could see the bump on her stomach.

She applied some red lipstick and perfume before again telling herself that she looked fine. She took her purse and left the room, it was time for dinner.

When Monica arrived downstairs, it didn't take long to find Chandler. He was at the bar, sitting and talking to the bartender. Monica walked up to him.

"Hey," she said so he would notice her.

Chandler turned to look at her, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Oh hi.." he said, looking at her up and down.

"What?" Monica asked, smiling.

"You.. you look gorgeous," he complimented, eyes still wide. He thought Monica was always beautiful, but tonight she looked radiant. He didn't know much of these kind of things, but he could tell she looked more confident than in a long time.

Monica couldn't help but grin. "Why thank you, sir. You look pretty handsome yourself," she said, briefly touching his dark tie.

Chandler smiled before standing up. "So, what's next, dinner?"

* * *

The dinner was going well, better than well. The food and the place were great, and most importantly they were having fun together. Monica and Chandler were like they'd used to be, and this time it felt real for both of them. They were already starting to think that two weeks wasn't necessary, they would be okay much sooner. But then something happened, and the whole direction of the evening changed.

"Monica darling, is that you?!"

They both turned to look at the blonde woman sitting at the next table. She was looking at Monica, not believing her eyes.

"Oh my god, Amanda!" Monica said, just as surprised.

Amanda got up, clearly excited to see Monica. "It's so good to see you!"

Chandler watched as they shared a hug. He had no idea who this _Amanda_ was, he just knew her accent was unbelievably fake.

"What are you in London for?" Amanda asked Monica as they ended the hug.

"Well, me and my fiance-," Monica nodded towards Chandler, "just decided to, um.. We're on a vacation."

"Oh, I didn't know you're engaged! Congratulations," Amanda said, before looking at Chandler. "Well, you look okay," she said, leaving Chandler confused. She turned to Monica again, "you look so different!"

"Well, I -"

"I haven't changed at all! I'm just as thin and beautiful as I used to be! And you.." she noticed Monica's stomach. "Oh my god! You're pregnant?!"

"Yes," Monica smiled happily.

"This is just amazing, we need to celebrate! My friends and I are going to play snooker, you should come with us!"

Monica shared an uncomfortable look with Chandler. "Um.. See, I don't know-"

"I don't take no for an answer, I haven't seen you in ages! Finish your dinner and let's go," Amanda smiled before going back to her table.

"Who the hell was that?" Chandler asked after she'd left.

"Amanda used to live in our building before you. We used to be friends," Monica explained. "Then she moved to England and got that fake accent."

"Yeah.. well she's annoying," Chandler stated.

"Yeah," Monica agreed, before turning silent.

Chandler looked at her eat as she didn't say anything. "You're not gonna go, right?"

Monica looked up and opened her mouth to respond, but didn't say anything. She couldn't say no to Amanda, she would hate her. And Monica couldn't stand if someone hated her. But then, if she went with her, the whole evening would be ruined.

"No," Monica said finally.

Chandler narrowed his eyes. "You want to, though?"

"No, I don't want to go," Monica said. "But you heard her, she doesn't take no for an answer! If I say no, she'll drag me with her."

"I highly doubt that, but if that happens, we'll just.. run away from her."

Monica sighed. "Then she'll hate me. You know I don't like it when people hate on me."

"So, you're just gonna go and leave me here, alone?"

"Well, didn't you make good friends with that bartender guy..?" Monica asked hopefully. Chandler shook his head in disbelief. "You could come with us!" Monica suggested quickly.

"No," Chandler said, clearly offended. "Just go have fun with Amanda and her friends or whatever, I'll be in our suite thinking about our relationship which is by the way still fine, remember?"

"Chandler, don't do this," Monica pleaded. She knew she was making the wrong decision, right here. But she just couldn't say no to Amanda. It was crazy, 'cause Chandler meant so much more to her.

"Hey, weren't you the one who said that this is just about us? Well, I didn't know _us _included this random woman called Amanda. But now that I know, I guess it's just fine. See you around," Chandler said before standing up and walking away. Monica watched as he went to pay the bill, and then he left.

* * *

Monica entered their suite about twenty minutes later. She walked in, soon finding Chandler lying on their kingsize bed. He turned to look at her.

"So, as you can see, I didn't go. Happy now?" Monica said finally.

"Nope."

"What?"

"Do you have any beer?"

Monica looked at him for a minute. "No, why would I have any beer? Look in the fridge."

"Good idea," Chandler said before getting up. Monica looked at him as he made his way to the fridge and took a beer. He looked awfully carefree, and Monica could sense it was fake. Almost as fake as Amanda's accent.

"So you're not mad at me?" Monica asked anyway.

"Nope."

"But you're not happy that I decided to stay?" Monica asked, confused.

Chandler shrugged after taking a gulp of his beer. "Whatever."

Monica rolled her eyes. "So you _are_ mad."

"No, I just said that I don't care. You should do what you want to do."

"I did, I want to be here with you," Monica said, putting her purse down.

"Okay.. yay."

"Okay, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, Mon," Chandler said, finally sounding serious. "This whole idea was stupid."

"No, it wasn't," Monica shook her head and sat down on the bed. "This was a great idea, and I've put a lot into this."

"You didn't have to. I just wanted to take a break from everyday life, take a trip, relax and spend some time with you. But you planned everything out. Not that I don't like this hotel and the idea.. but come on, I got to know that we're going to London at the airport."

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to revive our relationship and-and make you happy," Monica said, slightly offended.

"Spending time with you makes me happy, you make me happy. Not deluxe suites and fancy hotels, and definitely not the fact that you decided to go celebrate with your old friends when this whole thing is about us."

"But I stayed," Monica protested.

"And a while ago you were still going."

Monica sighed. "See, I told you I'd mess this up. I just wanted us to have fun, okay?"

"We should be able to have fun without all this stuff!"

"That's right, we should. But we can't," Monica said and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, can you blame me?" Chandler's question was followed by a long silence, before he could hear Monica sobbing quietly.

"Do you.. Do you think I should get an abortion?" Monica looked down.

Chandler shook his head in disbelief. "I.. I can't believe you just said that," he said, his tone softening. "Don't ever even think of that again, Mon. No, I definitely don't."

Monica nodded, knowing how crazy it was. She knew Chandler would never want something like that, especially when there's a huge chance that the baby is his. "After all that's happened.. do you think less of me? Do you think I'm a slut?"

Chandler took a deep breath. "No. Monica, that's crazy," he said. "Stop asking those kind of questions, you're scaring me."

Monica nodded again without a word. She dried the few tears that had fallen down her face. Chandler stood there, studying her desperate face. He knew she was lost. He knew they were both lost. They were both lost - alone and together, and he knew neither of them should be. "Marry me," he muttered quietly.

Monica turned to look at him. "What?" she asked, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

Chandler looked away, not really sure what to say. He blurted out a lot of things he didn't mean but this was different. He did mean it, which scared them both. His eyes met hers again. "I'm sorry, but I think you should marry me," he finally said.

Monica gasped slightly. He was actually being serious. Suddenly her hands started sweating as she doubted if this was really happening. He just couldn't be saying those words. But yet he was. And he stayed serious. "Come again?" she said after awhile.

"We're in London, in the same damn hotel.. where we got together in the first place. That's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now over two years later I still think so. You might be pregnant to another guy and I can't say I don't care or it doesn't matter, 'cause in real life it does. I have no idea how I'm going to get through it if it's not my baby but.." Chandler said and sat beside her on the bed. "I'll make myself get through it. I'll have to. Because I'd rather fight, yell, cry or whatever with you than be alone or with anyone else."

Monica gazed in his truthful, honest eyes. She watched as he grabbed her numb hands gently in his own.

"It took me this long to realize that. Too long, I'm sorry. But.. I love you, Monica," Chandler said. "And I love whoever is inside you."

She didn't know what to say. She could just feel her eyes tearing up again as they sat there in silence. He was waiting for an answer but she didn't know if she could give him one. She couldn't say yes, it wasn't right. Yes, she wanted it, she wanted him. She'd always wanted to get married. But this wasn't right, because marriage isn't based on fighting, yelling or crying. It's about happiness. Making each other happy.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she asked, "Are you happy?"

Chandler seemed to be surprised of the question. He sighed heavily before answering. "I.. I don't know, Mon," he said.

Monica sobbed, looking away. "Have I ever made you happy?"

"Only you asking that question shows just how much we've parted in the last couple of months, and I hate that," Chandler said. "When I proposed to you.." he paused as he once again recalled what she had really been doing right before that, "I meant every word. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be."

Monica looked back at him. "How come you don't know if you're happy, then?"

"You haven't been there to make me happy, you haven't been yourself lately. You make me happy when you, the real you is present," he explained. She tried to dry her tears with her palm, but stopped as he started doing it for her. "Are you happy?" he asked softly after a short silence.

"No, I'm not," Monica said honestly. "Which is stupid because I should be. I'm going to be a mom, for god's sake, and I can't be happy. I wanna be happy, Chandler. Why don't you just.. make me? We both know you can."

"We need to do it together," Chandler said. "That's why I'm asking this. If you say yes, we'll both promise we'll always do everything and anything we can to make each other happy."

Monica watched as he kneeled down in front of her...

* * *

_Well that was emotional!_

_Haha, I'm telling you, even I wasn't expecting that to happen. But I felt like something really had to happen, so.. there you go, proposal number two :D yeah, I said number two and I laughed, you know, because of Joey._

_And what the hell, Amanda? :D I don't know where that came from._

_Anyway, what do you think? What will Monica say, and what do you want her to say? Please leave a review :)_


	24. The city of Mondler

_Thank you guys so much. Here's your reward.._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Monica watched as he kneeled down in front of her...

"Chandler, don't," she stopped him immediately.

Hurt could briefly be seen in his eyes. "What?"

Monica looked down. "I.. I have something I have to tell you."

Chandler stared at her for several seconds, too many thoughts running through his head. What did she have to tell him? Had she not been honest with him? What if she'd been.. unfaithful again? He made himself try not to wait for the worst, and just wait for her to tell him instead. Without saying a word, he sat next to her on the bed.

She kept looking down and avoiding his gaze as she thought about what to say. The light was off so it was a bit dark, but he could see her features. She looked a bit worried and uneasy, her lips pressed together. She could've not cheated on him again, he told himself. He knew Monica. No, she wasn't cheating on him.

"About a month ago, I-I realized this thing that I hadn't noticed.. I don't know, I hadn't thought about it before. I guess I had so much other stuff to think about.. But when I did think about it, I um.. I didn't tell you about this before 'cause I wanted to know that you'd be there for me no matter what, but I just can't do it anymore. I know.. I mean, I can't even imagine what you've been feeling, but I know you deserve to know everything, and I'm really hoping that you won't freak out about this," she explained, staring at her hands. He listened quietly, not sure if he wanted to know. Before taking a deep breath, she went on, "You know that.. I was supposed to be on the pill when I got pregnant..? Well, I wasn't. I hadn't been taking them."

Chandler frowned and opened his mouth but before he actually got to ask, Monica was already responding.

She sighed. "At first I had forgotten to take them, I mean genuinely. But then I thought about it and I didn't think of it as a huge deal, and then.. well, you know how I've always wanted a baby? I didn't take them, and um.. I didn't tell you about it."

"Oh my god," Chandler said. Monica couldn't tell if he was mad or just shocked.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. I've been lying the whole time. But I swear, I totally forgot about this when I got pregnant. And I guess I never gave it a serious thought, I didn't think I would _actually_ get pregnant. Oh god, what the hell was I thinking?" Monica was on the verge of tears again, desperately fighting them back 'cause she wanted to see Chandler's honest, real reaction. And if she was crying, he probably wasn't going to give her one.

Chandler let out a deep sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore, Mon."

"But.. it does. I figured that, when Richard and I, um.. when we.. you know, -"

"Say it," Chandler cut her off gently. "Just say it, we both know what it is anyway."

Monica looked up at him. "When Richard and I had sex.. we used a condom."

Chandler gazed into her eyes before looking down. As much as it disgusted him, the thought of his fiancée and Richard having sex together, he couldn't keep a slight smile from appearing on his face. He knew exactly what this meant.

"And we didn't," he added quietly.

"That's right, since you thought I was on the pill," Monica said, unable to see his face properly. "And you know what else I figured? You and I had sex twice that night."

Chandler couldn't help but smirk. At that very moment, all the pain he'd been feeling for the last four months was taken away. In that second, he forgot about everything he'd been so badly wanting to forget about. He'd never thought something like this would come along, but he'd been hoping. He wasn't religious, but this time he really felt like there was a God. He couldn't be mad at Monica after telling him something that made him probably the happiest guy alive. He looked up to her. "I certainly remember that."

Monica smiled too without saying a word. She couldn't believe he was actually happy about this, despite the fact she'd been lying to him.

Chandler shook his head slightly before leaning in and making their lips meet in a gentle, soft kiss. He brought his fingers to her cheek and hair, slowly deepening the kiss. Monica responded happily, her hand on his neck. The kiss was over way too soon.

"Thank you," Chandler said.

"For what?"

"For lying to me, and then telling the truth," he smiled weakly.

Monica gazed at him in disbelief. "Thank _you_," she whispered. "You have no idea how amazing you are. I.. I can't believe I still have you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, and just a moment later she felt him starting to lie them down on the covers. Before she could tell, he was already placing kisses all over her neck and chest. She sighed in pleasure, keeping her hands tightly around his nape to keep him close. Closeness, that's what she wanted the most. His hands roamed up along her sides and arms before entwining their fingers. It felt all right again, for both of them. The same feeling they'd gotten the last time they were in London. Finally everything was okay. Deep down they had both known it would eventually be okay, at least they told themselves so. Now, they were back. They were together, and it was right.

That's when Chandler pulled back slightly to gaze into her glittering, blue eyes. "What do you say?" he asked softly.

"What?" Monica asked breathlessly, her lips already swollen from his kisses.

Chandler kissed her eyelids, cheeks.. "Monica.." ..jawline, nose, lips.. "..will you marry me?"

Monica gasped in happiness. The only time she'd felt that kind of feeling in her stomach was the last time he'd said those words. "Yes," she chuckled. "For the second time, yes."

Chandler grinned before kissing her again. He could feel the engagement ring on Monica's ring finger, and now he was glad she'd never took it off. Because somehow he knew, she never would.

Deep inside they both knew there was still a slight chance that Richard could be the father. But it was so small that they didn't care. It was time for them to forget about it, forget about him. It was their turn to celebrate. It dawned on them - London was the city of Monica and Chandler.

* * *

Monica woke up the next afternoon, beneath the white covers. Opening her eyes, she saw the sunlight coming behind the curtains of their huge windows. Instead of bothering to take a look at the clock, she turned her head to her right. As her surprise, she found her fiance already being awake, smiling at her with sincerity.

"Hi," Chandler said, his blue eyes showing happiness.

"Hi," Monica smiled back. They lay there, watching each other in bliss, both feeling so lucky. Monica had him, he had forgiven her. She couldn't believe he had forgiven her, it was unbelievable, and it had all happened so quickly. Chandler on the other hand, had her. That was all he needed, just her, and the baby.

There had been lies and pretending, cheating and fighting, but it was all gone for now. They were together and had a baby coming.

"Last night.. It was amazing," Monica whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

Chandler slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know."

"Great example of how you can make me happy, just like that," Monica grinned and lay her head on his warm shoulder.

Chandler chuckled slightly, taking a breath of her hair before exhaling heavily. Monica sighed in content. "I'm so lucky to have you," she said.

"I'm so lucky to have you.. and you," Chandler murmured, placing his hand on her stomach.

Monica grinned. "And we'll make sure he's lucky to have us."

"I'm not so sure about that... Still thinking it's a he?" Chandler asked.

"Sure," Monica said. She had always felt like her first child would be a boy, she didn't know why. And then Chandler had said it, too. You would think women preferred having a girl so they could buy them the cutest dresses and do their hair and things like that. But in this case, Monica could only imagine having a boy, even though she wouldn't mind if it was a girl. "He's going to be so cute, and handsome," Monica smirked. "Just like his daddy."

"Aww," Chandler said and kept brushing his fingers against the bare skin of her stomach and shoulder. "Well, I hope that won't happen if it actually is a girl."

"Oh, well.." Monica turned her head to look at him. "She would still have your eyes, and.. your nose."

"No, she would have _your_ nose. And your hair and lips."

"My lips?"

"Yeah, y'know, I've always loved your lips," Chandler revealed.

"That's only because you get to kiss them," Monica said.

"No. I mean, well yeah.. but also, I like the shape of them. And I like your smile."

Monica couldn't help but give him that smile of hers. "Well, you'll better keep me smiling then."

"Sure thing, babe," Chandler said and moved closer to give her a quick peck on the lips. They shared a brief eye contact before Monica closed the space between their lips again, giving him a lingering but deep kiss. She felt his tongue start sucking on hers lazily. With his left hand wrapped around her still slim waist, he pulled her closer by her thigh with his other hand. They both knew they probably wouldn't be leaving the bed many times during the day.

* * *

"What about Conan?" Chandler asked.

"Conan? Oh, that's great, I mean if you want your son to be a crazy late night TV host."

"Actually, I heard _Conan_ means _wise_. Although, I'm not sure if you and I could actually bring something wise into this world."

"Yeah, that's right. But trust me when I tell you this; naming our baby Conan - pretty far from wise."

Chandler chuckled and kissed her head, hugging her in his arms. As predicted, they'd been lying there in their bed for the whole day, talking about everything. They didn't want to get up, they felt like they could stay like that forever. They were just like they used to be and even more. At the moment, the topic was baby names.

"If it's a boy, Charlie," Monica suggested.

"No," Chandler said. "It's too close to Charles."

"So? It'd be great, it's close to another family member."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. It's just that, I don't want to get the image of my dad doing a drag show everytime I call out for my son."

Monica laughed. "Fine. What do you say.. if it's a girl, Daisy."

"Oh no, not Daisy," Chandler groaned.

"It's a pretty name!" Monica protested.

"Okay, if you want flowers, I can get you some from the shop," Chandler said.

Monica rolled her eyes. "You do that, then."

"I will... in a minute," Chandler smiled, not liking the idea of leaving the bed yet. He continued thinking. "What about May?"

"May? Like the month? I don't know.."

"You're just saying that 'cause I don't want Daisy the flower or Charlie the drag queen!"

"_May Bing_!?"

Chandler cringed. "Ew, that's not good."

"Told you."

Chandler sighed. "We're gonna have a child without a name," he said with a yawn.

Monica considered it for a moment before deciding to tell him something, despite the fact that he might start thinking she's completely crazy.. although, it might be kinda late for that.

"See.. Actually I've had names picked out for my kids since I was like 14."

Chandler turned to look at her in surprise. "14?"

"Hey, I was lonely and fat and grounded! All I did was thinking and dreaming.. and eating the macaroni off my jewerly box."

Chandler frowned. "I'm not judging. I just, I never knew that," Chandler said. "So, are you gonna tell me what they are?"

"Okay.." Monica gave him a smile. "For a boy, it would be Daniel, and Emma for a girl."

Chandler thought about it for a second before a smile rose to his lips. "Emma and Daniel... I like them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Daniel Bing, it's not that bad. Emma Bing.. well, you could live with that too."

"You really could," Monica said in surprise. "Are you serious? We're having a Daniel or an Emma?"

"I think so," Chandler grinned. "Hey, you know what sounds awesome? Daniel Conan Bing."

Monica rolled her eyes again. "You and your Conan," she said. "Believe it or not, I actually like it."

"Me too. I mean, as long if it's not Muriel, I'm okay with it."

"You're _my_ Muriel," Monica said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "What about Emma? What would her middle name be?"

"Hm.. I don't know."

Monica looked at his thoughtful expression. "What about Emma Janice Bing?"

Chandler's eyes widened as he stared at her serious face for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing. "That was so worth it," she managed to say between her laughs.

Chandler shook his head. "You are evil," he said, genuinely shocked of the thought of having a daughter named Janice.

"And serious," Monica joked, still laughing.

"I can see that," Chandler said. "Maybe Daniel's middle name should be Rich-..." he stopped his sentence as Monica's face fell. He wasn't supposed to say that. It was followed by an awkward silence, and Monica looked away. They couldn't help but recall everything that had happened, and him - Richard, again. Chandler looked at her.

"Okay, I-I'm sorry, I.. should've not said that," Chandler muttered, noticing just how uncomfortable and upset it made her, and without a doubt himself too.

"Yeah, you're right," Monica confirmed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Monica said, exhaling heavily. She'd been hoping they wouldn't have to talk or even think about Richard or anything that's related to him on this very day, but now Chandler had mentioned him. She didn't blame him though, it was clearly an accident and.. Well, the whole thing was still all her fault, after all.

Chandler watched her staring into space as she lay in his arms. Her gaze was simply blank. With one word - not even a whole word, with only four letters he had ruined the day.

"Don't.. Just don't think about it, okay? You don't have to worry about it. We're good. Everything's great now and that's all that matters," Chandler tried.

"I know."

"I mean.. We've wasted so much time. I suggest we should just focus on what's going on right now.. okay? I don't wanna see you miserable anymore, we're having a kid and we should be happy. And we're in London."

Monica looked at him for a second before giving him a smile. "You _still_ know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

Chandler smiled weakly. "Well, I also seem to know what to say to upset you."

"It's been like three minutes, get over it," Monica grinned before kissing him softly.

After that, they didn't think about the past. After months of trying, praying and fighting it had all come to this. That really was all that mattered.

* * *

_Now there's a plot twist!_

_I was so excited about this chapter, and I still am. Although, I know the last half of the chapter is not really, like, original stuff but I just felt like I wanted to write like that, so.. I'm not completely happy with it, but it is what it is. It's okay. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked it. What do you think? Are Monica and Chandler going to be okay, are all of their problems now solved? Please leave a review!_

_I'm not supposed to make promises, like ever, but I __**think **__I'm going to end this after a few chapters.. I'm not sure though, maybe I'll end up writing 50 chapters instead.. :D  
__Oh and guess what's happening on Tuesday..? MATTENEY REUNION!_


	25. Phone calls

_I can't thank you enough for everything! Thank you thank you thank you :) This story has been going on for like 9 months now, and that's pretty awesome. Thanks to all of you guys, you're my motivation and inspiration! Well, alongside with Friends and Mondler :D So thank you for those who have been there right from the beginning, 14th July 2012, and for those who have started reading this later on, and for those who will read this in the future.. if somebody will :D_

_I don't mean to brag or anything by saying this but.. this story is the fifth most followed story on the site. I mean not on the site, but you know, of all the Friends fics. I think that's pretty damn insane especially considering the fact that this is my first fic ever. So... I am so thankful! Thanks to.. well, pretty much everybody._

_I could go on about this for so long 'cause I still can't believe it. Might sound pathetic or whatever but I don't care, this means so much to me! But I'm just gonna stop before I start telling you my whole life story. I'm sure you would rather read the next chapter.._

_And here it is! I'm giving you some heat.._

* * *

**Chapter 24_  
_**

Monica closed her eyes, swallowing back a moan as her lover kept kissing her neck. Frantic but smooth kisses after another were placed perfectly in spots they both knew would drive her crazy. They were in the elevator, on their way upstairs.

Pressing her against the elevator wall, Chandler let his hands freely caress her body all over, and she enjoyed it. They had always had passion, but this kind of need and craving.. they had never felt it since they first hooked up in London, and finally they realized how much they had really missed it.

Finally when they arrived in the highest floor, they left the elevator without breaking from each other. They started stumbling towards their hotel room which seemed to be way too far. Fortunately the hallway was clear, there were only the two of them. Chandler's hands kept their tight grip on Monica's waist as they moved forward. As amazing as it felt, she couldn't help letting a thought cross her mind. If someone would see them like this, it would be really embarrassing for her. She was noticeably pregnant and there she was, heatedly making out with a guy. But that thought left her mind together with the last sense of reality as she could feel Chandler's lips sucking harder on her neck. She whimpered involuntarily - that was going to leave a mark. But she didn't care, not one tiny bit.

"Oh god," Monica whispered.

She opened her eyes when his hands left her. Chandler pulled the key quickly out of his pocket and unlocked the door to their suite before opening it to Monica. She stepped in impatiently. As he had closed the door, she wasted no time pulling him by his shirt collar and pressing their lips together again. Kissing him deep and rapidly she kept leading them towards their huge bed. He followed her lead more than willingly.

Monica lay them on the covers, kissing him happily - and that's when the phone started ringing. She pulled back slightly, sharing a disappointed look with her man. _Damn_. She rolled off of him to the other side of the bed and sat there, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice hoarse and breathless.

_"Mon? Is that you?"_

Monica sat up on the edge of the bed. "Ross, hi! How did you get this number?" she asked enthusiastically, recognizing her brother's voice at the other end of the line.

_"It's a long story, it wasn't that hard.. doesn't matter. How are you?"_

Monica opened her mouth to respond but felt Chandler's soft, wet lips on her shoulder. "I-I'm fine. I mean, really good," she smiled, sighing in pleasure.

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, I'm better than okay.." she paused for a moment, fully enjoying her fiancé's touch. "Are you worried about me? Is that why you called?"

_"We just wanted to know how you guys have been since you haven't called us."_

Monica could feel Chandler unzipping her dress slowly, the slight touch of his fingers against her bare skin sending shivers through her body. "Um.. great.. Hey Ross, why don't you call back tomorrow? I mean it's almost midnight in here.."

_"Is everything okay?"_

Monica exhaled in annoyment, wanting to go back to spending the night with Chandler.. who's lips were working on the back of her neck at the moment. "Yes, _mom_, if you'd just stop worrying," she said to Ross.

_"Fine.. Where's Chandler?"_

"Oh he's right here," Monica said, a smile spreading across her face again.

_"Can I talk to him?"_

"He's kinda busy, I don't want to interrupt.."

Before she knew it, Chandler grabbed the phone from her. "Hi Ross."

_"Chandler, is that you?"_ Ross asked.

"No, this is Peter Parker."

Chandler could only imagine Ross rolling his eyes at that, and heard him sighing.

_"Right. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, absolutely," Chandler said, smiling at Monica who started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm very fond of your sister by the way."

_"Is London working for you two?"_ Ross asked.

"It is, effectively," Chandler said as Monica lay him down on his back again. "Hey.. you know what? We're kind of in the middle of something, um.. really important.. In fact, we're going to have sex now, so I'm just gonna hang up. Is that okay?"

_"What? Ew, hang up! Hang up!" _Ross yelled, apparently not realizing he could do that by himself, too.

Monica let out a snort, causing Chandler to grin. She took the phone from him. "We'll call you tomorrow, bye!" she quickly said, barely having the time to throw the phone away before Chandler pulled her close again and kissed her with hunger.

**_~ Apartment 20 ~_**

Ross cringed in disgust. He had accepted the fact that Chandler and Monica were a couple but he still didn't want to hear about her sister having sex with his best friend. He stopped for a moment - hey, they were about to have sex. Was everything really okay between them again?

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I _don't _know," Ross said, frowning. "Guess.. I guess they were about to have sex."

"Yeah, baby!" Joey said.

"Oh my god! What is this thing about London, seriously? First they hook up there, and now that they've been fighting for like months they simply just go there and have sex. I wanna see what -"

"Oh!" Rachel cut her off, staring at the phone in Ross's lap with wide eyes. Ross soon understood what was going on - the line was still open and there were.. voices, and noises. He threw the phone at Rachel in panic and put his hands on his ears.

"Hang up! Hang up the phone!" Ross yelled.

Instead, Rachel kept listening to it quietly.

"What are you doing!?" Ross asked in shock.

"I wanna know what's going on! What, you think I haven't heard this before!? I used to sleep in the next room!" Rachel hissed.

"Me too!" Joey said and joined her with Phoebe. Ross gave her a questionable look.

"I've walked in on them," Phoebe protested. "Several times!"

"You're sick people, you know that? All of you!" Ross said on his way to the bathroom.

"This is like free porn," Joey said with a grin.

"Yeah.. Wow, I can't believe that all of a sudden they're having sex," Phoebe whispered. "Wow, they're going _at_ _it_. I can tell Mon is really enjoying.."

"Chandler's gonna get laid," Joey chuckled.

"Shhh! There's talking, there's talking!" Rachel hissed, and they all went quiet.

_"Chandler.. I hope you know that I'm never going to lie to you again or take you for granted. I have no idea what I'd do without you."_

_"I don't know what I'd do without you either."_

_"I'm so glad we're having this baby together."_

_"I know. I love you so much, Monica."_

_"I love you too, honey. I'm so happy."_

And finally Rachel hung up the phone.

She looked up at Phoebe and Joey, who seemed to be just as surprised as she was.

"Oh my god," she said.

"What? What happened? You're still not listening to them, right?" Ross asked, coming back into the living room. He found Rachel sitting there, holding the phone with her other hand, other hand covering her mouth in shock. Phoebe was grinning happily and Joey looked amused. "What's going on?" Ross asked again.

"The baby is Chandler's," Phoebe announced.

"What? How-how did you-when did-what!?"

"We just heard them talking about it! And it seems like they're both really happy," Phoebe explained.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! I mean, how did they find out?" Ross asked, stunned.

"I don't know but does it matter? Chandler and Monica are together and they're going to have a baby! The gang is complete again," Rachel said, almost in tears.

"I know right, it's been killing me to see them so unhappy," Joey said.

"And now it's gonna be just like it used to be, before all this crap came along!" Phoebe added.

"No, it's going to be better. They're having a baby!" Rachel said.

"Oh no," Phoebe said. "They're gonna make us babysit."

The four of them shared a big hug. It was going to be okay. They hadn't dared to really talk about how much the whole situation had bothered them and negatively affected all of their lives. It would've sounded stupid compared to what Monica and Chandler had been feeling, so they hadn't said anything. But it didn't matter to them anymore because like Rachel said, the gang was complete again.

* * *

**_~ London ~_**

Chandler woke up in the morning at Monica's voice. He opened his eyes and turned his head to his left, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed, just like the night before. Although, this time she only had a white sheet wrapped around her loosely. He couldn't see her face as she was turned away from him, but he was sure she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful, especially in the morning time - and especially after having a night together. Her hair was a complete mess, that he could tell.

He started listening to the conversation she was having with someone. Sensing from her tone it was most likely her brother, he guessed. And soon that was proved to be true.

"Ross, drop it, okay?" Monica said, clearly both annoyed and amused. "No, I'm not saying that it was okay listening to us making out but I just couldn't care less at the moment."

Chandler smiled, sitting up quietly so she wouldn't notice him.

"Well, I'm sorry but you called at a bad time, and then you just kept asking if everything was okay."

He moved closer to her, she still didn't realize that he was awake.

"I know, I know.. Fine, if that ever happens again, I will hang up the phone more carefully. And yes, I will tell you straight away."

Chandler snaked his arms around her. She winced in surprise, but soon returned his smile. He kissed her hair before she turned around and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"_Hello? Mon? Monica? Are you still there!?_" Ross's voice screamed through the phone.

"Yeah," Monica mumbled into the kiss before ending it reluclantly. She brought the phone closer by her ear again. "I'm here," she said, still smiling at Chandler.

"_What happened?_"

"Chandler woke up, that's all."

"_Put him on the phone._"

Monica handed the phone to Chandler. "He wants to talk to you."

Chandler nodded and took the phone. "What's up, buddy?"

"_Stop kissing and... touching my sister when she's on the phone_," Ross said.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Oh, not the scary big brother again. Are you saying I can't even have a morning kiss?"

Ross sighed. "_You had some audience last night._"

"What?"

"_Yeah, they're right here_," Ross said, putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hello Chandler Bing,_" Rachel and Phoebe said in unison, sounding an awful lot like Janice.

"_Hi Channy!_" Joey exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all, no more imitating Janice, I thought I've already told you that. Secondly, who the hell is Channy? Thirdly, hi you guys!" Chandler said, sitting next to Monica who was listening to the conversation. "It's so nice to.. hear you," he added.

"_Well, we also heard a lot last night_," Phoebe said.

"What?"

"_Yeah, they listened you two having sex,_" Ross said, judging.

"What!?" Chandler repeated before Monica grabbed the phone from him and put it on speaker also.

"_Yeah, see, apparently some people didn't hang up the phone as needed,_" Ross continued.

"Oh god, Ross, you're still not going on about this, are you?" Monica sighed.

"They listened us having sex?" Chandler asked, this time from Monica.

"_Don't worry, we didn't get to the sex part,_" Rachel said before pausing for a while. "_But a little birdie told us that, um.. that you're having a baby together. We were wondering if that is correct?_"

Chandler and Monica both smiled at that. It really was correct. "Yes," Chandler said, grinning.

There was a short silence before dozens of questions started coming through the phone. Chandler and Monica shared a look - they couldn't tell them everything on the phone. "Shhh," Monica shushed. "We'll tell you everything when we get back to New York, okay?"

"_When are you coming back?_" Joey asked.

"Um, I.. I don't know. We'll see."

"_What do you mean you don't know? You're not gonna stay there for the whole two weeks, right?_"

Monica looked at Chandler. "Probably not. We love it here in London but I'm a little homesick to be honest. This vacation has been amazing, you know," she smiled, playing with Chandler's fingers with hers.

"_No, we don't know. Could you just get back here, please?_" Joey said.

"_Yeah, I wanna know everything! Why won't you take a flight tomorrow?_" Rachel suggested.

Chandler and Monica both sighed. "We'll think about it, okay?" Chandler said.

"We really need to go now," Monica said.

"_What, are you gonna have some morning sex?_" Phoebe said.

Monica rolled her eyes. "No! We need to go have something to eat and talk about all this stuff, and anyway this phone bill is getting really pricey."

"_Fine. Bye,_" Phoebe said.

"_Bye!_" Joey and Ross said.

"_Bye, Chandler and Mon. Call us,_" Rachel said.

"We will. Bye you guys," Monica and Chandler said in unison. "And don't mess up our apartment!" Monica added before hanging up.

She pushed the button for a few seconds. "Well now I hung up," she said.

"You certainly did," Chandler said, lying her down on the bed before kissing her briefly. "So you, um.. wanna try that thing Phoebe suggested?"

Monica grinned. "Honestly, I'd love to, but we can't. I'm really hungry and we need to decide when we're leaving."

Chandler lay beside her. "I wish we didn't have to leave at all."

Monica turned to look at him. "I know," she sighed, feeling the side of his head with her palm. "It's been perfect, and I also kinda wish we could stay but I miss our home, and friends. And we need to prepare for when the baby comes, you know, there's only three months to go and we've done nothing."

"Really? I think we've done lots of stuff," Chandler grinned slyly.

Monica smacked his arm playfully. "Chandler, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I know. You're right," Chandler said and sighed. "Well.. should we leave tomorrow, then?"

Monica shrugged. "That's fine for me. Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah," Chandler said. "I think we're ready to go home."

Monica smiled at him. "Let's go home, then."

* * *

_Hello again :D So, what do you think? Do you think the rating should be T because of the beginning? I don't think so, but some people might, so just let me know and maybe I'll change it._

_Stuff will happen in the next chapter and the one after that, I think. I've kinda planned it a little bit but to be honest, I'm pretty busy at the moment.._

_Please make my day by leaving a review :) Oh and tell me, what is your favorite chapter so far? I know I've asked this before, but I'd just like to know :D_


	26. Pondering

_Hi you guys and thank you all!_

_Special thanks go to **Blunz** - thank you so much for reading the story right from the beginning and leaving a review for every single chapter! Actually I needed to start writing so I could get your reviews again :D So, a huge praise for you, and I'm simply flattered by your words!_

_Here's the next chapter, and it's pretty long.._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

After spending the greatest day and night together, it was time for Monica and Chandler to head back to New York. They took a flight in the morning so they would be home somewhere around midnight. They wanted to surprise their friends in the morning, so they didn't call them as they'd promised.

They were happy to go home, see their apartment and go back to normal life. They couldn't wait to see their friends and tell them the good news. But on the other hand, they missed London already, even before leaving. Those four days had definitely been beyond amazing. Obviously they had wanted it to last a little longer, but home sickness got in the way. And why wouldn't the magic last in New York? They were happily together, and expecting a Daniel or an Emma.

After the seven hour flight, the longest cab drive and climbing up so many stairs, they were finally there.

"Here we are," Chandler said as he pulled the key out of his pocket.

"Here we are," Monica repeated, smiling. For some reason she was so excited to be home and go to sleep in their own bed in their own apartment again.

Chandler frowned as he tried to open the door. "It's already open," he said, pushing the door open. They stepped inside the apartment and soon noticed that the whole gang was in the living room.

All four heads turned to look at them in surprise. "Monica and Chandler!" Rachel almost screamed. She got up from the couch running to hug them both, Phoebe right behind her.

"Oh my god! Your belly has grown so much in four days!" Phoebe said to Monica.

"I know!"

Joey walked up to Chandler. "Dude, I missed you!" he said, hugging him tight.

"Missed you too, Joe," Chandler said.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked, hugging them too.

"I could ask you the same question," Monica said, a bit shocked of the attack.

The four of them shared looks with each other. "We've been, um.. kind of living in here," Rachel admitted.

"What?!" Monica said.

"Well, you gave us the keys!" Rachel protested.

"Yeah, for emergencies!"

"I think there's an emergency if there's more food in your fridge than there is in ours when you're not even home!" Joey said.

"So, all of you huh?" Chandler asked. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"Ross and I slept in your bedroom and the girls stayed in the girly guest room," Joey explained.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh god, I'm too tired to handle this," she said. "First of all, I think you guys owe us to carry our bags."

"Where to?" Ross asked.

"To our bedroom," Monica said.

Ross and Joey shared a look. "Okay, but I don't know if there's enough room.." Ross said.

Monica frowned. "What do you mean?" she walked into their bedroom Chandler in tow. They both sighed as they saw what was going on. So much for having a good night sleep together in their own bed. "Why is there a fort made of boxes in our bedroom?" Chandler asked as they returned into the living room.

"Joey and I built it the day you guys left," Ross explained. Joey nodded keenly.

"They've been sleeping in there," Rachel said.

"We had doubts but we've been watching and we're pretty sure there's nothing more between them," Phoebe confirmed.

"Seriously? 'Cause I think I just saw men's underwear in there," Chandler said.

"What?!" Joey and Ross said in shock.

"It was a joke."

"Really? We really put ones in there to freak you out," Phoebe laughed, getting a glare from the guys.

"What's going on in the guest room, then?" Monica asked.

"There's just a pink little tent, that's all," Rachel said.

"A tent?" Monica asked, her frown growing deeper. "What the hell have you guys been doing?"

"We just wanted to have fun, I mean you would never have let us do this!" Rachel said.

Monica let out a sigh. "Where are we supposed to sleep now?"

Phoebe shrugged. "You can always join us in the tent."

"Yeah, and Chandler can come in the fort with us," Joey suggested.

Chandler snorted. "Thanks, but as much as I'd love to follow in my father's footsteps and spend my night with two other guys, I think I find the idea of sleeping with my fiancée more appealing," he said and put his arm around Monica's shoulders. She couldn't hold back a smile.

"Your fiancée _and_ the mother of your child..?" Rachel added cautiously.

Chandler grinned warmly at Monica. "Yes, _and_ the mother of my child."

Even though Rachel practically squealed in excitement, Monica couldn't but notice how happy Ross actually looked.

"Okay, now you just have to tell us what happened in London!" Phoebe said.

"Aw, not tonight," Monica groaned.

"Yes, tonight! We've waited long enough," Rachel said and dragged Monica and Chandler both on the couch with her.

Phoebe sat on the coffee table with Ross, and Joey sat on the armchair, all ready to hear them out. "How did you guys make up? And how did you find out?" Ross asked.

"Well.." Monica glanced at Chandler. "At first, we were having such a great time. You know, the hotel was amazing and the suite, and the.. well, London," she explained. "We could really enjoy each other's company and it was great, we were having fun. But when we're having dinner, guess who comes up to me."

Phoebe gasped. "Richard! It was Richard, wasn't it?"

Monica and Chandler shared a look. "No. Why would Richard be there?" Monica asked.

"Oh, I was talking about Richard Simmons," Phoebe clarified.

Monica rolled her eyes. "_Anyway,_ it was Amanda."

"Oh no, not Amanda!?" Phoebe gasped again. Monica nodded. "But she's such a bitch!"

"Oh I know," Chandler muttered.

"Who's Amanda?" Joey asked.

"This woman who used to live in this building.. So, basically she ruined the evening.. with my help," Monica mused cautiously. "But later it was all good again."

The others stared at them before the silence was broken by Rachel. "Too many details!"

"Have some privacy, for god's sake," Ross added sarcastically.

Monica sighed. "I'm tired, okay? And does it really matter? We talked and it just worked out."

"Fine. At least tell us, how did you find out that it's your baby?" Rachel said.

"Well, um.." Monica started. Suddenly she felt kind of nervous, she didn't want to be judged again. But as Chandler took her hand in his, she knew it was alright. "Suddenly I just remembered that, um.. I was supposed to be on the pill at the time the baby was conceived, but actually I wasn't."

"How?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"I hadn't been taking them, for many.. stupid reasons that I'm not gonna share with you right now. And then, I realized that Richard and I used protection but Chandler and I didn't, so.." she gave her friends a weak smile. Chandler kissed the side of her head supportively - they both noted this was the first time she'd been talking about this whole thing so openly in front of their friends.

But luckily they didn't judge her for anything, not even her brother. They all congratulated the couple and hugged them once more before deciding to call it a night. Rachel gave Monica and Chandler permission to sleep across the hall in her room for the night, which they appreciated. They really wanted to spend every second with each other.

They didn't even bother to change as they were so tired after the flight. They just made their way to apartment 19 and to Rachel's room. Lying on the bed, Monica snuggled up against Chandler's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively in silence - screw the sleeping space.

"I'm proud of you," he muttered after a few minutes.

Monica opened her eyes to look at him sleepily. "For what?"

"For being so brave and strong, determined.. all the things you are," he said.

Monica looked at him, smiling widely. She truly was touched by his words. She had always thought he had a way with words whenever he really wanted. But what mattered the most was the fact that he really meant them, and she knew he did. "I love you," she said and leaned in closer to give him a slow, lingering kiss.

"I love you too," he said after breaking away a minute later.

Monica sighed in content. Suddenly she wasn't all that tired. She looked around the room - she hadn't visited there in such a long time. "Remember when you lived here and I would always sneak in quietly?"

"Well I do remember what happened after the sneaking in part," Chandler said, causing Monica to laugh.

"Me too," she said.

Chandler smiled at her. "Good times."

"Yeah.." Monica said absently. "I never thought we would actually make it."

Chandler looked at her for a moment. "Me neither."

"After London.. I fell for you so fast," Monica said, playing with the hair on his nape.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I guess the first time I realized I had feelings for you was when.. when we had our first fight."

"Guess that makes sense.. we have a fight and you start developing feelings," Chandler said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" Monica said. "It was starting to get kinda serious in a way.. you know, couples have fights and then you came all 'I guess this is over'.. you were so cute and stupid."

"I'm still those things," Chandler stated.

Monica chuckled. "I can't believe we haven't talked about this before. When did you start having feelings for me?"

Chandler gave it a thought. "I'm not sure.. I know I cared about you a lot, I mean I've always cared about you, but I guess the feelings came kind of surreptitiously. I didn't realize that I was in love with you until it just came out of my mouth when you put the turkey in your head and danced on Thanksgiving. It kinda freaked me out."

"I noticed," Monica said. "I was so glad you said that. Even though you tried denying it, I knew it was true."

"I knew you knew," Chandler smiled.

Monica smiled too as she gazed into his eyes. He gazed back in a way she'd seen a lot during the past couple of days, and she knew what it meant. The moment lasted about five seconds before she started removing his t-shirt. They barely managed to get it off before she brought her lips on his in a deep kiss. Rachel probably wouldn't be delighted to know what was about to happen in her bed, but it's not like they were going to tell her. Monica kept their lips locked as crawling on top of him, and that's when..

"Ow!" she yelped.

"What what what what?!"

"The baby kicked," Monica said.

"Oh.. good," Chandler sighed in relief. "You kinda scared me there."

"Sorry, but that was a big one. I think someone feels the need to remind us of his existence," Monica smiled.

"Well, I hope he's done by now," Chandler said, pulling her closer again and kissing her. He was just about to remove her blouse when she yelped again.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Chandler sighed. "Fine, I'll leave mommy alone."

Monica chuckled as she rolled off of him. "You gave in pretty quickly, don't you think?"

"Well, I think we both know I'm gonna be the weak parent."

"I don't. I'll make sure you'll learn to discipline," Monica said. "I don't wanna be the bad guy all the time, you know."

"Fine," Chandler said. "But can you believe that in 3 months we'll be having a baby? We're going to be parents, like a family."

"I know.. It's amazing," Monica said. "Are you scared?"

Chandler snorted. "No." Monica gave him a look. "Okay, fine! Of course I'm scared. And you aren't?" he said.

"Of what?" Monica frowned. "I'm not scared, what is there to be afraid of? I've been preparing my whole life to be a good mom. What could go wrong? I mean, obviously I am slightly worried of the whole giving birth part, and the baby's health 'cause we can't see everything in the ultra. And even though I'm really trying my best in carrying the baby, you never know. Then there's the labor.. I know I'm pretty strong, but I also know that it could take really long and it could be really hard and painful and difficult. I mean, at the end of the day I'm just one tiny woman and it's not like I can practice pushing a whole child through my-"

"Woah," Chandler cut her off. "Breathe, Mon!"

Monica took a deep breath, her eyes tearing up. "See, I'm not scared," she sobbed.

Chandler sighed as he held her. "Yeah, I can see that," he said. "It's gonna be alright, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I just know, because there's nothing you can't do.. except giving massages."

"Not helping," Monica sobbed quietly.

"Okay. Well, if Phoebe can give birth to triplets, I think it's pretty clear that you can do this. Don't you think?"

Monica shrugged. "Maybe."

"And I'm gonna be right there next to you, and if you feel like it, you can scream and yell and blame me for everything."

"That is so sweet," Monica smiled and wiped her tears.

"How come you never told me about this before?"

"I don't know," Monica muttered. "I've always been fearless and strong.. I guess I didn't want you to start thinking otherwise."

"Well, trust me when I say that I'll never start thinking otherwise. You're the strongest person I know," Chandler said and kissed her head.

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Chandler said. "Both mentally and physically."

"Physically?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember how you totally kicked that girl Janine's ass out on the street few years ago?"

Monica brightened up. "And how I beat you at arm wrestling on Halloween?"

"Hey, you did _not_ beat me! I was tired from arm wrestling with Ross!"

"That's a stupid excuse. You know I'd beat you anyway."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh really? You wanna give it a try?"

"No, I'm tired and you're all.. pregnant."

Monica rolled her eyes. "More excuses! Just admit it, I'm stronger than you."

"Fine, you're stronger than me," Chandler sighed.

"Thank you!" Monica said and kissed his cheek.

"The fact that I said it doesn't mean I meant it," Chandler yawned. "I just think we should get some sleep."

"Fine," Monica said. "Goodnight, Chandler."

"Night, Monica."

At that very moment, Chandler realized he was happier than he had ever been. Ever - and he was stunned by it. He really liked consoling Monica, and it had been awhile since the last time. He was relieved to know he could do that normally again. Making her feel better was something he'd really missed during their dark period. It had hurt him so bad to see her unhappy especially without being able to help her. But now, everything was just perfect.

While he fell asleep, Monica rested in his arms wide awake for another half an hour. She couldn't sleep. Even though Chandler had made it sound so easy, she couldn't get the thought of giving birth out of her head. She knew it's supposed to be a happy thing, but she was nervous. The baby's health was really on her responsibility. Monica looked at her sleeping fiancé who had a wide smile on his face. Honestly, he looked like a moron. Her sweet moron who needed to take prenatal classes with her. She needed to make sure she'd done everything she could to be as good as possible at giving birth.

Monica rolled out of bed, careful to not wake Chandler. She got up and out of the room, entering the living room. She was hungry - the last time she'd eaten was on the plane like six or seven hours ago. She went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, finding an empty shelf after another. _Wow_. She had expected this from Joey but after Rachel moving in, she'd really thought there would be at least something to eat. Well, the truth was, they always ate at Monica and Chandler's place.

So, Monica made her way across the hall and to their own apartment. She winced in surprise as she found Rachel sitting in the kitchen.

"Rach!" Monica exclaimed.

"Hey Mon. Shh, they're all sleeping," Rachel whispered. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Monica said, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Oh, jet lag?"

"Probably, and I also had a lot on mind.. What about you? You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah, Phoebe kept kicking me in her sleep," Rachel said.

Monica nodded knowingly before making some cereal for herself.

"You're kinda happy now, aren't you?" Rachel grinned.

"You bet," Monica smiled and sat down next to her friend.

"Sooner or later you are going to tell me everything, know that."

"I'm telling you Rach, there's nothing more to tell," Monica said.

"I'm gonna need to know all the details," Rachel said. "I know your life is going so well right now, but I'm still your best friend and I don't want to lose you."

Monica looked at her, surprised. "Is that what you're worried about?" she asked, and Rachel shrugged. "You're not gonna lose me!"

"I'm not?"

"No, you're my best friend!"

"I know I am!"

Monica gave her a tight hug. She'd really missed her and all of their friends, even though she and Chandler had been away for only four days. She knew what Rachel meant, though. The whole incident had really affected her other relationships too, and she would fix it.

Rachel broke away from Monica's embrace. "I'm really happy for you guys, we've been so worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thank god Chandler finally managed to forgive you."

"Yeah.. he's incredible," Monica said absently when a weird thought crossed her mind. "Do you think he's back with me only because of the baby?"

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that? He loves you so much, and it's not even guaranteed that the baby is his, you know."

Monica frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rachel looked at her. "Well, you did have sex with Richard. I know you used a condom but honestly, they're about 98 percent effective, and you have to be really careful."

"I know that, and I'm always careful," Monica said, the furrow between her eyes deepening.

"Really? Weren't you two like really drunk?"

"Well.. Yeah, kind of but-"

"Let's face it - you cheated on your boyfriend with your ex. That's how drunk you were! I wouldn't be surprised if you had completely forgotten about the condom."

"But we didn't forget! And 98 percent is enough for me to be sure that Chandler is the father. And besides, Chandler and I had sex twice that night," Monica protested.

"Okay, okay. I believe you," Rachel nodded.

Monica looked at her suspiciously. "Good," she said and finished eating. She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Goodnight," she said before leaving the apartment.

She went across the hall and to Rachel's room where Chandler still was. He drew her in his arms immediately as she lay down on the bed. "Why were you up?" he muttered.

"I just had something to eat," Monica whispered.

"Okay," Chandler said and went back to sleep.

Rachel's words kept haunting in Monica's head. Who's side was she on? Fine, they were drunk and stupid, but that doesn't mean they could forget protection.. right?

And that's when it hit her. She couldn't remember it, not visibly. She couldn't remember seeing a condom wrapper, she couldn't recall anything related to that. Oh god. She needed to call Richard.

* * *

_Ow, look at me! Once again making things complicated.  
And you just know you have to stop writing when you start spelling Monica's name as Somica._

_Anyway, that was not my best work and I don't even know why. What did you think? Please leave a review or that phone call to Richard will turn into something more!  
__Okay, it won't._

_Oh and by the way, it's my birthday today! :D worth a mention, right?_


	27. Everything

_Hello there you wonderful people! Thank you thank you thank youuu :) I can't say that enough. And as surprising as it is, I'm still alive and right here! I'm once again really sorry that it's taken so long to update this, but in my defense, this chapter wasn't really easy to write for some reason._

_**Guest**__ ~ So yeah, actually there are only 26 chapters now, and that's because those two London chapters are just one chapter. Chapter 22 is part one, and 23 is part two. Believe me, I kinda regret splitting it up 'cause it's nothing but confusing._

_Anyways, my summer break has officially begun... two weeks ago. :D So yay for that.  
__I have a really long chapter for ya though, the longest I've ever written. I hope you'll enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The next day, Monica was sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with Chandler. She was alone in the apartment; Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Ross had already left and all moved out, and Chandler was spending time across the hall with Joey. That was okay to her since she needed some time to herself and her thoughts.

Monica still wasn't sure if she had used protection with Richard. She thought she had, of course. That's what any responsible adult would do, and even though she hadn't really acted like a responsible adult back then, Richard had. At least that's what she hoped, and assumed.. but she wasn't sure. Was it responsible to sleep with your ex because your current boyfriend you're in love with talks about pig sex over lunch? And was it responsible to sleep with your drunken ex who's clearly seeing someone else at the moment?

She wanted to blame it on alcohol, on the situation, on Richard, even on Chandler. Even though she knew that it was all her fault, it wasn't so easy to stop making excuses in her head in attempt to start feeling better about herself. But it just made her feel worse, selfish and pathetic. Pathetic, 'cause she felt like still after six months she couldn't face the facts properly.

She stared at the phone in front of her. She needed to make the call and make sure that she didn't have to break Chandler's heart again, and her own. One thing she was sure about; if this didn't go well, she could and _would_ lose his trust forever.

Exhaling heavily, Monica picked up the phone and dialed her ex-lover's number.

It rang a couple of times before a familiar voice filled her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Richard... It's me," Monica said hesitantly.

"Monica? Hey," Richard said, sounding cheerful. "How are you?"

"I.. I'm okay," she said quietly. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. What's up, is everything okay?" His tone changed, becoming uneasy. "Is there... something wrong with the baby?"

"No. Everything's fine, really," Monica said before letting out a sigh. "I just have something I need to ask you about."

"Oh.. okay," Richard said, a long, awkward silence following as Monica kept hesitating. "I'm all ears," he added after a moment.

"Okay, Richard..." Monica said finally. She needed to know what had happened. "Do you, um.. do you remember anything about the night we... _spent_ together six months ago?"

She heard him letting out a nervous laugh. "Why are you asking this?"

"Just.. please, just answer."

He sighed. "Yeah, I remember."

"Really?" Monica asked, nervous and hopeful at the same time. "Well, I was just wondering... Do you happen to remember if we used protection or not?" She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for his response.

"Why?" Richard asked after what seemed like eternity. "Why do you need to know?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I want to know what the chances are."

"And you don't remember?"

"No," Monica said, embarrassed. "Why else would I be calling you anyway?"

"I don't know," Richard sighed. "Look, Monica, if I really did remember about the condom, don't you think I would've told you already?"

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" Monica asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't," Richard said.

Monica took a moment to let it sink in. They were back to the start - they had no proof. If she had just shut up and not said things that she wasn't even sure about...

"Is everything alright?" Monica heard Richard's voice through the phone.

"No," Monica said honestly. "How can you _not_ remember?"

"Well, obviously we were both drunk."

"I know that, but it's different," Monica said. "For the past six months I've been trying my hardest to forget that memory. You haven't, 'cause you loved me."

"Yes, but I've moved on. I realize this is important to you but like you said, it's been six months. You don't have to think back."

"Believe me, I don't want to," Monica said before letting out a sigh. "Richard, I'm screwed."

"I know."

"No, you don't," Monica said quickly. "I.. I told Chandler that I used a condom with you, even though I wasn't sure. I mean I thought I was, but I'm not anymore. Then I swore that I would never lie to him again.. I'm telling you, he's never going to forgive me."

Monica still couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this kind of mess. "I don't know what happened to me, I just keep on lying without even noticing," she said. "I'm gonna lose him."

Richard didn't know what to say, he really didn't want to meddle.

Soon Monica realized who she'd been talking to. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bored you with all that.. Well, thanks for listening anyway," she said. "I have to go now. You know, need to come clean with Chandler, so... bye."

"Good luck, Monica," Richard said and added, "he's a jerk if he leaves. Trust me, he will regret it."

Monica sighed. "Thanks, but.. I don't think so. I'm the one having regrets."

She hung up the phone silently and placed it back on the nightstand. She buried her face in her hands, wanting to cry but the tears wouldn't come. She really was going to regret all of this for the rest of her life. She couldn't believe this was how she was having her first child. She didn't want her baby to be an accident, or a mistake. Hopefully it wasn't a mistake - no. It couldn't be.

She felt like she didn't deserve Chandler and had no idea how to manage without him. She kept searching for the reason to all of this, but she couldn't find it. All she could find was her own wrong actions and mistakes. And once again, because of them she needed to confront Chandler and risk everything they had.. or hadn't.

Monica got up from the bed, ready to go find her fiance. She walked out of the bedroom, and found him sooner and closer than expected. As soon as she opened the door, she was startled to find him sitting beside the window, staring blankly outside.

"Hey.. There you are," Monica said quietly with a slight smile on her face.

As he didn't even react in any way, it didn't take long for her to realize that he had heard the conversation. Monica looked at him for a minute before sitting down opposite him.

"You heard that phone call... right?" she asked tentatively.

Chandler still didn't look at her, he just showed her the phone he'd been holding in his lap. Monica looked at him in actual fear - he needed to say something. But he didn't.

"I just want you to know, I didn't lie on purpose. I mean.. I didn't mean to lie to you, I really thought it was true. But after ignoring the memory for so long, I just couldn't see it clearly, and I still can't. I'm so, so, so sorry-"

"I'm sick and tired of your apologies, Mon," Chandler muttered, cutting her off. "Stop saying you're sorry when you're not. And even if you really were, it wouldn't make any difference."

"I am genuinely sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I'm just so confused," Monica said.

"_You're_ confused? You're not the one who's been lied to for all this time," Chandler said, his tone still surprisingly mellow. "For a minute I thought I had a child, for crying out loud, and now it's just taken away. You don't know how that feels."

"You're right, I don't," Monica admitted. "But trust me, I would do anything for another chance."

Chandler shook his head, and for a moment both of them thought it meant 'no', until he spoke again. "First of all, you could stop playing with my feelings," he said simply.

Monica nodded silently as she waited for the next condition.

Chandler thought about it, and thought about it. He knew exactly what he wanted, but what he didn't know was that if he was ready for it. Finally, he felt like there were no other options. "I want the whole truth," he said.

"The whole truth?" Monica frowned. "I've already told you everything."

"Nope, you haven't," Chandler said, finally his eyes meeting hers. "I want the whole story. What happened on our engagement night?"

Monica gave him a confused look.

"On our _first _engagement night," Chandler clarified.

"You mean, between me and Richard..?"

"Yeah," Chandler said, sounding oddly determined.

"I told you, I don't remember much," Monica said.

"I know, but I'm sure you remember more than me," Chandler said. "And I bet Richard knows even more."

"What? We're going to see him?"

"Yup," Chandler said and got up. "Right now. I'm guessing it's okay to you and him since you sounded pretty close-"

"Oh please," Monica cut him off. "You know I haven't even talked to him in over two months!"

"You would know."

"Ha ha," Monica said. "Why do you just have to keep teasing me about that? Yeah, fine, I slept with him six months ago, but you would think that you already know that I have no feelings for him!"

"Yeah, you would. But then you start lying again and I feel like you're actually begging me to leave you," Chandler said.

Monica looked at him in disbelief. "That's ridiculous," she said, getting up.

"Is it?"

A silence filled the room for a moment.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is. Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she said and put her hands on his shoulders. "Why else would I have said 'yes' to your proposal?"

Chandler shrugged. "Both of them."

"Even better," Monica smiled sweetly.

He looked at her for a moment. "So this is what it feels like, huh?"

"What?"

"Having to forgive someone too often," he said. "I mean, I think we both know this was supposed to be the other way around, you know."

"No," Monica shook her head. "I think we both make mistakes. This time, I made many big ones with major consequences."

Chandler nodded knowingly before smiling at her. Before she knew, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She was surprised, but it didn't take long until she sunk into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively when he started slowly backing her towards their bedroom door. But before they reached it, the kiss was over.

Chandler pulled away in the need of air. Monica looked at him in suprise. "And what was that for?" she asked, her breathing shallow.

"We did it twice," Chandler said with a smile.

"Okay... Is it just me or have we actually done it _more _than twice?" Monica cocked an eyebrow.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "On the night we first got engaged, we did it twice. You and Richard only did it once... right?"

"Oh yes," Monica nodded. "Believe me, _that_ I'm sure about."

"Great! That gives us a head start," Chandler grinned, before turning serious. "Wow, did you hear that? Richard and you had sex and I said 'great'?! I'm making progress!"

Monica frowned. "You're weird," she said, marveling his great attitude. "How can you be so positive?"

"I dunno," Chandler shrugged. "Maybe I got tired of being so bitter all the time."

Monica smiled at him appreciatively. "Come on, weird boy," she tugged at his hand.

"What, where?" Chandler asked.

"To the bedroom to finish that kiss," she winked at him.

"No."

Monica turned to look at him as if he'd just killed someone. "Excuse me? I don't understand."

"We're gonna go to Richard's, remember?"

Monica shook her head in disbelief. "Still?"

"Of course," Chandler said and went to get their coats.

"Damn it," Monica rolled her eyes. "Apparently you'd rather go see him than have sex with me. Should I be jealous?"

Chandler gave her a look as he handed her her coat.

"Fine," Monica pouted and took it.

It was going to be a long day - they both knew it. But as they left the apartment, Monica didn't let go of Chandler's hand.

* * *

Moments later they arrived in the right building. Even though it had been months since the last time they'd been there, they had no problem finding Richard's apartment. In front of it, they shared a brief look with each other. This was it, the moment of truth. Chandler reached out his fist to knock on Richard's door, but Monica stopped him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked.

"No. I _need_ to do this," Chandler corrected. "And even if I didn't... we came all the way here..! I'm not backing down now."

Monica sighed. "Fine, but remember that I love you."

Chandler rolled his eyes, but couldn't help giving her a slight smile in attempt to tell her not to worry. She returned the smile nervously before he finally knocked on the door.

Chandler had been thinking about doing this for a long time. He hadn't talked about it to Monica because he hadn't been really sure if he was ready for it. He certainly did not _want _to do this, but he had to. He needed to know exactly what had led to what, and why. It wasn't going to be easy, sitting there and being humiliated by the woman he loved and the man he hated. But he needed to know just as much as they did.

It seemed like forever until the door opened.

"Hi!" Richard said before even noticing who they were. And when he finally did, a puzzled expression took over his face.

"Hi," Monica and Chandler said in unison.

"Monica.. and Chandler. Why are you here?" Richard asked.

The two shared an awkward look. "Well.. we decided-"

"_You_ decided," Monica corrected.

"_I _decided," Chandler said, "that it'd be for the best if I heard the whole story."

"The whole story?" Richard frowned.

"Well, um..."

"He wants to hear exactly what happened between you and me," Monica explained quickly.

"Thank you," Chandler glared at her.

"Really? Okay..." Richard said hesitantly.

"I mean, if it's not a bad time or anything," Monica added.

"Oh, I wish it was," Richard sighed. "Come on in, then.. I guess."

"Thanks," Monica said as she stepped into the apartment with Chandler, still holding hands with each other.

"Wow.. I wasn't expecting this," Richard said and closed the door.

"Me neither," Chandler and Monica said in unison - again.

"Would you like anything to drink, or..?"

"No thanks," Monica said with a smile.

"Yeah, do you have anything ridiculously strong -" Chandler started.

"He's fine," Monica cut him off. Chandler gave her a look - he certainly wasn't feeling fine.

"Okay.. Make yourselves comfortable," Richard said politely, leading them towards the couch.

Chandler gave Monica an alarmed look after they sat down. "You didn't do it on this couch, did you?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "No."

Chandler nodded in relief. However, his nervous expression didn't have time to soften as it turned to one of resent when Richard joined them on the couch.

"Hey, I've just decided to try not to hate you," Chandler frowned. "Could you make it a little bit easier for me by _not_ sitting next to my fiancee?"

"Oh my god, Chandler," Monica ran her fingers through her silky hair in frustration.

Chandler shrugged helplessly.

"That's okay, I understand," Richard said and sat on an armchair instead. "Well.. this is going to be awkward, for sure," he stated then.

"Tell me something I don't know," Chandler said. Monica kicked him in the leg, causing him to yelp in pain.

"One more comment like that and I'm outta here," she warned him.

It was Chandler's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine," he said and leaned his back on the couch. "I'm ready to listen... quietly."

And he did so. He stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, and didn't even make eye contact with Monica as she and Richard talked about.. well, everything. He just kept staring into space. It was almost as if he wasn't even listening what they were saying.. but he was, and it hurt.

* * *

On their way home, Chandler still didn't say a thing. Monica tried to study his face, but it didn't tell much. When they finally reached their building, she decided to try and talk to him.

"So.. are you okay?"

Chandler looked up at her. "Sure. I mean, it was a little weird but I'm fine. It wasn't all that bad."

"Come on Chandler, I know that's not how you really feel," Monica groaned. "Even I felt_ really _uncomfortable. If you keep pretending, you'll end up going crazy."

"Wow, that helps," Chandler joked before turning serious. "Well, yeah. I hate this, I hate Richard.. and I kinda wish I could hate you too."

Monica let out a sigh. "You still think it was for the best, getting to know everything?"

"I don't know.. Yeah, I guess," Chandler shrugged. "But it's not like it was a great experience or anything. But I'm just glad that you didn't remember more details."

"I know.. Well, at least we got to know that Richard and I used protection," Monica said as they entered their apartment.

"Yeah.." Chandler said absently and closed the door behind them.

They had really found out about that; Richard had finally recalled it. Monica had been, and still was very happy about that, but Chandler's expression hadn't changed a bit.. and that had worried her.

Monica turned to him after taking off her jacket. "What? You're not excited about becoming a daddy?" she smiled, taking his hands in hers.

Chandler smirked briefly. "I am.. I just don't wanna get my hopes up too high again."

"Chandler, trust me on this one. I am carrying your child," Monica grinned happily, bringing his hand to her stomach. "This baby right here, it's yours."

Chandler smiled, feeling the bump with his palm. In his mind, he didn't want to take it for granted, but he was happy to see Monica so happy. He leaned in to peck on her lips, but she didn't leave it at that. She lingered and deepened it, kept running her fingers thourgh his hair.. until he pulled back.

"Look, Mon-"

"Okay," Monica cut him off. "I get turned down twice a day, that is not a good sign."

"No, it's not like that. It's not your fault, it's me."

Monica nodded understandingly. "Oh.. Okay, I understand, you're not in the mood after.. you know," she said, sounding surprisingly okay with it.

"Yeah.. Sorry," Chandler said.

"No, it's okay. It's just, I'm just really happy right now," Monica said with a smile.

"I know," Chandler smiled too.

"And don't worry, it's gonna be fine. We'll sort things out in our next therapy session."

Chandler let out a sigh. "Just when I thought I couldn't _be_ less horny."

Monica grinned, before turning more serious. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No.. I don't think so," Chandler shrugged.

"Sorry," Monica sighed disappointedly. "Well.. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Not yet. I'm just gonna stay here for a while.."

"Okay.." Monica said, smiling slightly. "Goodnight," she said before heading to their bedroom.

"Night," Chandler said quietly.

He sighed in desperation as he sat down in the kitchen. He buried his face in his hands, once again thinking just how complicated, unfair and different this all was. His whole life was so different, and it had changed way too quickly. Now, he felt more confused than ever. But he still believed that it was all worth it, it was going to be okay. But was it? No one could know, not for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel as she entered the apartment in her pajamas. She seemed surprised to find Chandler sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi," she smiled and walked to the fridge, taking a carton of milk. "I just got this weird craving for milk," she said, and poured it into a glass. As she noticed that Chandler didn't say anything, didn't pay the slightest attention to her, she sat down. "Is everything alright?"

Chandler looked up. "Yeah," he said.

"Okay," Rachel said. She didn't buy it, but didn't want to push. "So, Joey and I are having a movie marathon, you wanna join us?"

"Nah, I don't really feel like watching a movie..."

"Okay, what's wrong? Just tell me," Rachel sighed. "You can talk to me. I mean, duh, it's me!"

Chandler let out a heavy sigh again. He really didn't feel like talking to Rachel, even though he knew it could help. But obviously she wouldn't give in, so he started explaining. "Monica and I went to Richard's today, 'cause... I felt like I needed to hear the whole story, you know. How exactly they ended up having sex, and how exactly they _had_ sex..."

"Aw, sweetie," Rachel hugged him comfortingly.

"Yeah.. I thought it would make things easier, but obviously it didn't," Chandler said melancholically. "And now I can't even sleep with Monica 'cause I'm so aware of how _they_ did it. I know it's been a long time, but I'm just still not okay with this.. I just can't accept it."

"As a person who's been cheated on, I can tell you that you will never, ever be okay with this," Rachel said.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Still, every time I look at Ross, I remember '_that's the person who once betrayed me_'. Because that's the truth, he really did betray me," Rachel said honestly. "And I will never forget it. But in spite of that, I'm so glad you guys forced us to get along, because now he's such a good friend of mine. I have no feelings for him now, but I know he's a really, really great guy and I love him. I mean yesterday, he was so sweet when-"

"Really? No feelings for him?" Chandler cut her off._  
_  
Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "Even though Ross and I didn't make it as a couple, that doesn't mean that you and Monica won't. To this day, Ross hasn't even taken full responsibility of his actions. Monica on the other hand, she did it immediately. She knows what she's done, Chandler."

"I know, and I've forgiven her. But our relationship.. it's changed, because of this. And it's hard to get used to it, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I do. It's not easy, but it'll be okay. It's gonna be different anyway, when the baby comes."

"Yeah, that's true..." Chandler mused.

"Exactly. Now, go! Go there and have sex with your wife!" Rachel's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she'd said. "Oops.. don't freak out. I meant fiancee."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Do you see me freaking out?"

"No," Rachel glared at him playfully. "Just go!"

Chandler smiled and put his hand on hers, squeezing it briefly. "Thanks again, Rach," he said. "You've been such a great friend during these crappy months."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Rachel said, returning his smile before he got up and ran into the bedroom.

Chandler entered the room quietly, hoping that Monica wouldn't notice - and she didn't. He was glad to find her awake, even though she was reading a book. She was facing away from him, and for some reason she was lying on his side of the bed. Chandler tiptoed closer before scrambling onto the bed and taking the book from Monica.

"Hey!" she squealed and kicked him in the leg in surprise.

"Ow!" Chandler yelped.

"Oh, it's you," Monica said in relief, turning to face him.

"Of course it's me," Chandler said. "How many times have you kicked me today?"

Monica shrugged. "Not even that many.. sorry," she smiled. "So, what's up? And where's my book? The main character was just about to sleep with a hooker and I really want to know how that turns out."

"Maybe I could sleep with you instead," Chandler smiled and drew her closer.

Monica looked at him, surprised. "I thought you didn't feel like it."

"I changed my mind.." Chandler said and kissed her lips briefly.

"Screw the damn book!" Monica exclaimed happily. "You better give me some of your best moves."

Chandler grinned widely to her. "Just try not to kick me a lot," he said.

"Maybe just a little, then," Monica said before he kissed her again.

* * *

Rachel smiled to herself as she heard giggling from Chandler and Monica's bedroom. She was glad to be helping them out, and was surprised to find that she was actually pretty good at it. She got up and put the glass into the sink before heading across the hall, leaving the couple alone in their apartment.

She really had been a supportive friend to both Monica and Chandler, probably more supportive than the others put together. But she had just lied to Chandler about her feelings for someone. And that someone was Ross. Yes, she was still in love with Ross, which seemed ridiculous. But it was true, and the worst part was; that wasn't the only secret she had. She'd been keeping something from all of her friends for several months now, and wanted to tell them. She wanted to tell everyone, but it still wasn't the right time. She didn't want to steal Monica's thunder again, or anything like that. She wanted to be a supportive friend. The attention was totally on Monica and Chandler - that's why no one had even noticed the fact that Rachel hadn't used any alcohol or even her tighter clothes in a long time.

* * *

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA..!_

_Excuse me.. It's just that, I wasn't expecting that to happen. The idea popped into my mind like five minutes ago, I thought about it for about five seconds and decided that it would be interesting... so, here we are._

_But I need to ask you, do you want to read the part where Monica and Richard tells Chandler everything? Well, it's not like I'm gonna write the sex scene, but you know, the things before and after that. 'Cause at first I was about to write it, but it turned out to be so long and everything so I decided to skip it. But I could add it, so if you really want to read it, let me know._

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think.. I mean it's 5AM, after all. And it's Courteney Cox's birthday! And yes, I am fishing for reviews in all kinds of ways._


End file.
